<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragons In Shadows by OwlsWingFlying</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517997">Dragons In Shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlsWingFlying/pseuds/OwlsWingFlying'>OwlsWingFlying</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rise of Wizardry: The Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Rating went up!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>81,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlsWingFlying/pseuds/OwlsWingFlying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Honestly, we're the dream team. Let's take over the world together." Jack grinned, throwing one long arm around Hiccup's scrawny shoulders... "Come on, Hic! You and me, just like we always planned!" (The big four, Hogwarts AU, Fourth Year. No pairings.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rise of Wizardry: The Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. This Is Berk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to Year 4! Please be aware that the rating for this series has gone up and there may be some scenes that are too intense for younger readers. Reader discretion is advised.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>NOTES: </em>"Since the time he could crawl he's been... <em>Different</em>."</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 1: This Is Berk</strong>
</p><p>It felt as if something were screaming directly into his ears, but there was no sound. There was so much pressure, but nothing was holding him down. He could barely breathe, but there was plenty of air. His head throbbed with a horrible migraine that made his closed eyes twitch and his stomach lurch. The only thing he could feel besides the pain was <em>Hunger</em> and <em>Danger</em>.</p><p>A shout came from outside, but to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, it may as well have come from right next to him.</p><p>Hiccup could already hear the yelling and screaming of the adults as he flew out of his bed and down the stairs of his home. Despite the painful screeching in his ears and the fuzziness in his peripherals, he pulled the heavy door of his house open to go outside, and immediately came face to face with a giant, red-scaled beast. The young boy pushed the door closed as fast as he could, feeling the heat on his back as he pressed against the door to keep it shut while the creature blew fire straight into it.</p><p>"Dragons." Hiccup breathed, feeling the adrenaline rushing through his system. His heart was beating hard and fast, and he was having trouble sorting through the jumbled mess of screaming and colors and thoughts and feelings.</p><p>Despite that, Hiccup opened the door and ran out into the early morning, ignoring the pain. Outside the sky was still dark and dotted with gleaming stars. The fields were already blazing, the sheep were running in every direction, and the adults were trying to fight off the dragons that attacked the flock. The village was strangely warm with all the fire, and some kind of energy or magic cracked through the air like lightening, making Hiccup's senses throb and writhe as his hair stood on end. His vision cleared and the pain eased slightly as he felt his heart pounding in his chest and his blood rushing through his veins. The sense of <em>Hunger</em> and <em>Danger</em> and <em>Trouble</em> and <em>Bad </em>flooded Hiccup's being as he ran through the village, dodging an ax and ducking beneath a log carried by two of the adults. Hiccup turned and looked around, trying to catch his bearings, but somehow ended up on his back with one of the villagers screaming in his face.</p><p>"Mornin!" The Viking smiled cheerily before running off after another dragon.</p><p>After picking himself up, Hiccup ran through the village, avoiding the running people and burning buildings as he rushed on. Most of the adults shouted at him as they passed, asking what he was doing out or yelling to get back inside. Hiccup ignored the warriors, trying to keep his thoughts on his destination. He couldn't afford to let himself get distracted. He'd gotten in far too much trouble last time.</p><p>"HICCUP!" A familiar, booming voice filled his ears.</p><p>Hiccup yelped as he was yanked out of the way of a fiery blast by the scruff of his fur vest. His feet dangled above the ground and he cringed at the sight of the large, red-bearded man holding him. The man didn't look at Hiccup, but addressed the surrounding warriors who were too busy fighting to listen.</p><p>"What is he doing out again? -What are you doing out?" He demanded, looking Hiccup directly in the eye. The small boy noticed the man's eyes were storming with adrenaline, fury, and distress, but before Hiccup could answer the man's question, he was given a mighty shove towards the nearest building. "Get inside!" The man ordered, and Hiccup hurried to do as he was told for the first few running steps, but couldn't help lingering to watch the man in action.</p><p>The man saw a Nadder flying over the village with a sheep locked in it's talons. The man turned and grabbed a damaged cart, lifting it over his head and throwing it through the air. The cart crashed into the dragon, breaking into a million pieces, and the dragon fell to the ground, dropping the sheep in the process.</p><p>That man was Stoick the Vast, Chief of the Hooligan Tribe. He was known throughout the entire Archipelago as one of the greatest Vikings to ever live. Stoick was a legendary warrior, an incredible Chief, and they say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of it's shoulders.</p><p>Hiccup believed every word.</p><p>The warriors flocked to Stoick like the sheep they were trying to save, giving reports and looking to him for orders, and as much as Hiccup wanted to stay, to be included in the war efforts and plans, he knew the Chief would only have him dragged off to the nearest building to be put inside if he lingered too long.</p><p>Hiccup ran towards an open-stall type building where light poured from every crack in the wood while all around him the warriors were raising the giant torches to light up the night sky, revealing hundreds of dragons flying over the village. The scrawny boy managed to stay out of the way long enough to make it to his destination, running straight through the opening of the shack-like building as he yanked off his fur vest.</p><p>"Oh, nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off!" Gobber the Belch heckled him as he ran into the forge, working a piece of metal back into a shape that actually resembled a weapon with the hammer that replaced his missing hand.</p><p>"Who? <em>Me</em>? Nah, come on, I'm <em>way </em>too muscular for their taste!" Hiccup quipped back with a dry half-smile as he finished tying his leather apron into place and bent down to pick up one of the arm attachments that the older man had, no doubt, thrown on the floor to get on to his next project in a hurry. If Hiccup wasn't always tidying up after the man, he'd be tripping over his own hands while he worked. Literally. "They wouldn't know what to do with all this." Hiccup drawled once the spiked hammer attachment was back on it's hooks on the wall, curling his arms in an attempt to show off his non-existent muscles.</p><p>"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?" The man replied, smirking at the boy and changing his arm from a large, rectangle hammer to a clamp-like attachment that allowed him to grab things.</p><p>Hiccup ran passed the snarky man, throwing open the stall window where the warriors waited for their damaged weapons to be replaced with something usable. Hiccup gathered the large pile of swords and axes that laid there into his arms, hefting the whole thing over to the open bed of hot coals. He threw the weapons on top and then used his whole body to work the giant bellows that pumped air into the fire from below, heating the coals and weapons until they were red-hot.</p><p>Hiccup had worked in the forge as Gobber's apprentice ever since he was little, well, littler, and while the large man may have lost two of his limbs while fighting dragons, Hiccup knew he was well-respected among all the tribes. Gobber was the finest blacksmith in the Archipelago, and held a high place on Stoick's counsel. Everything Hiccup knew about smithing had come from Gobber, and the older man was both Hiccup's mentor and friend.</p><p>"FIRE!" The frantic shout of a viking distracted Hiccup from setting out fresh weapons on the window for those who might come looking for them, and he quickly looked out the window just as several blurs shot passed, shouting at each other and running towards the burning building across the way.</p><p>Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Astrid were all a part of the Fire Brigade, set with the task of putting out fires during raids. They ran forward, pulling a large keg on wheels that was filled with water. They grabbed a bucket each and ran to throw them on the fire. They spread out, coming from all sides, and Astrid went straight at the front, dousing a large flame. As she turned another blast of fire hit the ground behind her, exploding into an inferno as she flipped her braid over her shoulder. Hiccup watched, completely awestruck, as she and the other teens walked away from the fire without looking back and looking totally fearless in the middle of all the chaos.</p><p>Their job was so much cooler.</p><p>Hiccup leaned out the window, watching as the other teens passed by, but the moment was ruined when, for the second time just that morning, he was grabbed by the scruff of his vest and lifted from the ground.</p><p>"Eh!" Gobber frowned as he turned Hiccup away from the window and back towards the inside of the forge.</p><p>"Oh, come on." Hiccup mumbled as he dangled. "Let me out, please. I need to make my mark!"</p><p>"Oh, you've made plenty of marks." Gobber said, putting Hiccup down on his feet. "All in the wrong places!" He punctuated this by poking at Hiccup's shoulder with his prosthetic.</p><p>"Please, two minutes! I'll kill a dragon, my life will get infinitely better -I might even get a date!" Hiccup begged, but it turned dry rather quickly as he knew his reasonings were not good enough for Gobber to let him out of the forge.</p><p>"You can't swing a hammer, You can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these!" Gobber listed off on his fingers and then held up a bola for emphasis on the last one.</p><p>"Okay, fine, but <em>this</em> will throw it for me!" Hiccup admitted, but smiled as he moved towards the back of the forge where his invention was. He rested his hand on it, and the weapon sprung to life, sending a bola flying through the air. Gobber dodged, but the bola continued out the window and hit another warrior directly in the face, knocking him out.</p><p>"See, now this right here is what I'm talkin' about!" Gobber exclaimed, as he tromped towards Hiccup while the boy stuttered.</p><p>"Mild calibration issue -" Hiccup tried to explain once he managed to stop his stammering.</p><p>"No, Hiccup!" Gobber cut him off, getting the boy's attention. "If you want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... This."</p><p>"But you just pointed to <em>all</em> of me!" Hiccup said incredulously.</p><p>"Yes!" Gobber lightly shoved Hiccup's shoulder, obviously pleased with himself. "That's it! Stop being all of you!"</p><p>"Ooh." Hiccup hummed.</p><p>"Ooh, yeah." Gobber nodded.</p><p>"You -You, sir, are playing a dangerous game." Hiccup told him, trying to look authoritative and intimidating. "Keeping this much Raw Vikingness contained. There will be consequences!" He cried.</p><p>"I'll take my chances." Gobber said dryly, looking completely sardonic. "Sword. Sharpen. Now." He ordered, throwing a sword into Hiccup's unsuspecting arms, and the boy was forced to catch it with an uncomfortable 'oomph'.</p><p>Hiccup carried the heavy weapon over to the stone wheel, hefting it up so he could sharpen it. As he worked he swore to himself that one day he'd get out there. Because killing a dragon was everything on Berk. A Nadder head was sure to get him, at least, noticed. Gronkles were tough, taking down one of those would definitely get him a girlfriend. A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status. Then there was the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They had this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. But the ultimate prize was the dragon no one had ever seen. They called it the...</p><p>"NIGHT FURY!"</p><p>"GET DOWN!"</p><p>The shouts were immediately followed by a high-pitched scream and then an earth-shaking explosion that crumbled the entire stone tower of their largest catapult. The only trace of the destructive creature was a glimpse of a shadow across the night sky.</p><p>Hiccup dropped the sword he'd been given in the middle of wrapping the handle in leather and stuck his head out the window to try and spot the beast. The Night Fury never stole food, never showed itself, and Never missed. No one had ever killed a Night Fury. That's why Hiccup was determined to be the first.</p><p>Hiccup pushed himself from the window, and then caught sight of Gobber changing his arm again. This time he threw his tongs to the ground and latched his battle axe into place.</p><p>"Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there!" Gobber grinned as he hobbled towards the entrance. When he reached it, he turned as if he'd forgotten something and pointed a finger at Hiccup. "Stay... Put... There... You know what I mean." With that, Gobber gave a mighty yell and ran out into the battle, leaving Hiccup to his own devices.</p><p>Within a couple of minutes Hiccup was running out of the forge, pushing his invention through the village as all the adults were far too busy to stop him. He pushed the cart-like contraption out to the nearest ledge that overlooked the ocean, and then pulled on several moving parts until the invention looked like a small catapult of some sort with a small scope for aiming and everything.</p><p>"Come on, give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at." Hiccup muttered under his breath as he watched the night sky intently.</p><p>He heard the familiar shriek that struck fear in most vikings hearts, and then another catapult exploded into flames near Hiccup. He ignored it though and moved to line up his shot. His eyes squeezed shut as he hoped beyond all odds, and he felt... <em>something</em>. A pull, a sense, that told him exactly where it was, though he wasn't sure what 'it' was. Still, He pulled the trigger, the force of the launch sent him flying backwards onto the grass. He shot up to a crouch, though, his eyes snapping open just in time to see the bola fly through the air and latch onto a dark figure. The shadow roared, and Hiccup watched in utter astonishment as it fell all the way down into the trees somewhere deep in the forest.</p><p>"I hit it." Hiccup mumbled, shocked, and then pure excitement rushed through him. "Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?" He cried, but as was typical, no one was in sight. No one, that is, except for the Monstrous Nightmare that stood directly behind him. "Except for you."</p><p>Hiccup screamed as he ran as fast as he could, ducking and jumping to avoid the snapping jaws of the furious dragon. He ran through the village square and ducked behind a large pillar just in time to avoid the giant blast of fire that swirled on either side of him. Terrified, and his heart pounding in his chest, he inched to the side to peer around the wooden pillar to see where the dragon had gone. Then a blur of red hair and brown fur cape flew passed, knocking the Monstrous Nightmare away from Hiccup. Stoick rolled to his feet, facing the beast, and fixed his slightly tilted helmet. The beast roared angrily, and then tried to shoot fire once again, but all that came out was a tiny spurt of flame. Stoick curled his fists, knuckles cracking, in satisfaction.</p><p>"You're all out." He muttered in a deadly calm voice. He advanced on the creature, radiating <em>Fury</em> and <em>Protect</em>, and Hiccup watched in amazement and admiration as Stoick punched the Nightmare right in the muzzle once... twice... three times! Followed by a mighty kick that sent the dragon fleeing from the village.</p><p>Stoick shook out his shoulders, watching the beast fly away, and then he turned to Hiccup. The wooden pillar stood between them until the burned portion gave way, causing it to collapse. The pillar just so happened to be supporting one of the giant torches, so when it fell, it sent the giant fire-filled basket rolling down the hill and through the village, destroying everything in it's path. Hiccup cringed again and again with each bit of the village that was destroyed.</p><p>"Sorry, Dad..." Hiccup said lamely, and then watched as the dragons made off with most of their herd. His stomach curled tightly with nausea, his head was starting to throb nastily again, and the entire village gathered around, looking at him with annoyance and disapproval. Hiccup glanced around, and figured he didn't have much to lose. "Okay, but I hit a Night Fury." Stoick grabbed the back of Hiccup's vest, all but dragging him towards their house. "Oh, it's not like the last few times, dad! I mean I really actually hit it! You guys were busy, and I had a very clear shot. It went down just off Raven's Point, let's get a search party out there before it -"</p><p>"Stop!" Stoick boomed, rounding on Hiccup and cutting off his rambling. "Just stop." He said more softly, but just as firm. "Every time you step outside disaster falls! Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here, and I have an entire village to feed!"</p><p>"Well, between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't you think?" Hiccup responded dryly, offending some of the more weight-sensitive Vikings that were standing all around them.</p><p>"This isn't a joke, Hiccup!" Stoick rebuked him immediately. "Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"</p><p>"I -I -I can't stop myself! I see a dragon and I have to just Kill it. You know? It's who I am, dad." Hiccup replied weakly, but even he didn't believe it.</p><p>"Oh, you are many things, Hiccup, but a Dragon Killer is not one of them. Get back to the house." Stoick ordered, his tone softening only because of weariness, which disappeared in the next instant as he addressed Gobber. "Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up."</p><p>Gobber gave Hiccup a good smack to the back of the head, and the two started up the hill towards the Chief's house. The passed by where the other teens were gathered, and they were already laughing at him.</p><p>"Quite the performance." Tuffnut said, pointing at Hiccup with both his index fingers.</p><p>"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!" Snotlout mocked him.</p><p>"Thank you, thank you, I was trying, so..." Hiccup brushed them off, walking faster, and Gobber shoved Snotlout roughly before following. Once they were far enough away from the village, almost at his house, Hiccup found the courage to speak up. "I really did hit one..."</p><p>"Sure, Hiccup." Gobber nodded, motioning for him to keep walking.</p><p>"He never listens." Hiccup told him.</p><p>"Oh, it runs in the family." Gobber replied.</p><p>"I don't mean to mess everything up all the time!" Hiccup said once they reached his front door. "I just want him to realize that I can help! I know I'm skinny and weak and small, but I'm not <em>Useless</em>!"</p><p>"No, you're thinkin' about this all wrong." Gobber smiled in his attempt to be comforting. "It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand." Gobber looked pleased. Hiccup had one eyebrow arched.</p><p>"Thank you for summing that up." Hiccup responded sarcastically, turning to open the door.</p><p>"Look, the point is; stop trying so hard to be something you're not." Gobber tried to explain to him.</p><p>"I just want to be one of you guys." Hiccup replied, and then pushed the door open, leaving Gobber outside as he closed it.</p><p>Hiccup didn't bother waiting. As soon as the door was closed he ran across the house to the back door. Out front, Gobber turned away, saddened that he couldn't help his apprentice, and at the same time, Hiccup pushed out the back door and ran out into the forest.</p><hr/><p>"Those who stay will look after Hiccup." Stoick announced at the war meeting, and a hundred voices cheered, preferring a very likely death searching for the dragon's nest over watching the Chief's son. Stoick sighed and dismissed the meeting, moving over to Gobber so the two could speak.</p><p>"Great. I'll pack my undies." Gobber said, after taking a large drink from his tankard prosthetic.</p><p>"No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits." Stoick told him, sitting down next to him at one of the many tables that littered the Great Hall.</p><p>"Oh, perfect. Yeah, and while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall! Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself! What could possibly go wrong?" Gobber quipped, and suppressed the urge to clench his fist. The lad had made him promise to never tell, and the blacksmith always kept his word, but Gobber would never forget that wretched image of a tiny, green-eyed boy cutting a slit into his open palm with a freshly sharpened dagger.</p><p>"Oh, what am I going to do with him, Gobber?" Stoick sighed defeatedly. He could lead an entire village, fight dragons, lead armies, but for the life of him, Stoick couldn't get his son to just do as he's told!</p><p>"Put him in training with the others." Gobber murmured quietly.</p><p>"No, I'm being serious!" Stoick replied in frustration, thinking his friend was trying to be funny.</p><p>"So am I!" Gobber retorted.</p><p>"He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of it's cage!" Stoick said, his chest tightening at the thought. He had already lost a wife, he refused to lose his little boy, too. He'd find a place for Hiccup. One far away from any dragons, where he'd be safe and Stoick wouldn't have to worry about him as much. It had almost worked with the forge, so they must be getting close to a solution, right?</p><p>"Oh, you don't know that!" Gobber exclaimed, waving him off.</p><p>"Listen. You know what he's like." Stoick sighed, standing up so he could pace about the Hall. "From the time he could crawl he's been... <em>Different</em>." Stoick couldn't help but think of a time, long ago, when Mildew tried to convince the village that Hiccup was some sort of demon. It was the one and only time Stoick had seriously considered exiling anyone. "He doesn't listen, he has the attention span of a sparrow, I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls!"</p><p>"Trolls exist! They steal your socks! But only the left ones, what's up with that?" Gobber told him.</p><p>"When I was a boy." Stoick began, ignoring Gobber's mutter of 'oh, here we go'. "My father told me to bang my head against a rock, and I did it! I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"</p><p>"You got a headache?" Gobber guessed lazily.</p><p>"That rock split in two." Stoick said. "It taught me what a viking could do, Gobber. He can -He can crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become... Hiccup is not that boy." Stoick heaved a heavy breath as he sat back down, feeling tired and lost.</p><p>"You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him." Gobber told him, his eyes softening with some sympathy towards his friend. "I know it seems hopeless, but the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now."</p><p>Stoick knew that Gobber was right, but that didn't make it any easier to hear. He had promised himself the day Hiccup was born that he would always protect his boy. He was so small, so frail, but he was so creative and spirited like his mother. Stubborn like her, too. But Stoick had to accept that he wasn't always going to be there. He wasn't always going to be able to protect his son.</p><hr/><p>Hiccup groaned as he walked through the forest, having just checked off another area from his map and shoved his notebook into his vest. His head and vision were significantly more clear out in the forest, away from the noise of the village and the people. It allowed him to think while listening to nature's quiet song, bringing him peace.</p><p>Though he was a bit too annoyed to feel peace in that moment.</p><p>"Oh, the gods hate me." Hiccup muttered. "Some people lose their knife, or their mug. No, not me, I manage to lose an entire dragon!" In his frustration, Hiccup smacked a tree branch, but immediately regretted it when it swung right back and hit him in the face. "Ow!" Hiccup yelped, rubbing his eyes as he looked up at the tree.</p><p>He stopped though, because the tree was completely broken. As if a strong wind, or a stone from a catapult, caused it to fall. Hiccup followed it and saw a deep grove in the earth, freshly made. He slowly made his way down the incline, looking at various roots and broken branches. He made to climb over the rise, but gasped and ducked back down the second he saw a black-scaled creature. Slowly, Hiccup peered over the rise, looking at the beast. It was laying on it's sighed, tied in the bola, and possibly dead as it wasn't moving at all.</p><p>Hiccup quickly pulled out his small dagger, and stumbled down the rise to press his back against a large rock that was between him and the dragon. He crept around the stone, slowly approaching the creature.</p><p>"Oh, wow. I -I... I did it. Oh, I did it! This fixes everything!" Hiccup grinned, imagining the looks on everyone's faces. This was it! He was finally going to fit in! Everyone would finally listen to him, start treating him like the future Chief that he was. He could finally prove himself to everyone! His father didn't have to wait for him to do better anymore. His Dad could finally be openly proud of him. "Yes!" Hiccup cheered, walking over and placing one foot on top of the dragon's shoulder. "I have brought down this mighty beast! -Ah!"</p><p>Hiccup yelped and scrambled away from the creature when it suddenly rolled it's shoulder, groaning pitifully. Hiccup pressed his back against the stone he'd been hiding behind moments before, and then pushed himself up. Holding his dagger out in front of him with his right hand, and trying to look brave, Hiccup peered around the dragon's wing, and felt his breath catch in his chest when the dragon's once closed eye was suddenly staring right into his. Everything slowed for a moment as Hiccup stared into the gaze of the dragon. This was the closest he'd ever been to a dragon, well, the closest he'd ever been without having to run for his life, and for a moment everything in the whole world was still.<br/>It was quiet. It was quiet and it didn't hurt.</p><p>Hiccup shook himself roughly. His arms trembled as he steadied his right hand, pointing it at the dragon's vulnerable chest. He narrowed his brow and rolled his shoulders. He could do this. He <em>had</em> to do this.</p><p>"I'm gonna kill you, dragon." Hiccup muttered, breathing heavily as he tried to steel himself. "I'm gonna -I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a viking. I am a Viking!" Hiccup shouted, promptly refusing to admit that he was trying to convince himself more than the dragon. He raised the knife over his head, ready to plunge it down into the beast. He gripped knife tightly, but when he opened his eyes they immediately locked with the dragon's once again, and he wondered if the Night Fury could see into his soul and that was why he could see himself reflected in that green eye. The shade of green that was so similar to his own.</p><p>The dragon looked at him for a moment longer, and the leaned it's head back, offering it's neck to him. More than anything Hiccup knew what he should do. What should happen. But no matter how hard he tried, he could not move his arms. He could not hurt the creature.</p><p>He couldn't kill the dragon.</p><p>His hands dropped onto his head, and he let them fall to his sides with the knife in his left hand as he looked down at the dragon, bound in ropes. Bruises littered the black scales, the ropes kept the beast trapped on the ground. Trapped.</p><p>"I did this." Hiccup murmured, stepping back, his eyes locked on the ropes. He didn't want this. He gripped the handle of knife tightly.</p><p>Hiccup grabbed one of the ropes and started cutting them with the dagger, his left hand moving quick as he glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was there to see what he was doing. He cut the last rope, and in the next instant was pinned to the ground by a giant paw, a dark figure looming over him. Hiccup gasped as the Night Fury stared straight into his eyes. Hiccup looked up at the dragon fearfully. The dragon growled deep in it's throat, towering over him, and then planted it's front paws on either side of him as it let out a long, loud roar right into Hiccup's face.</p><p>The air whooshed around Hiccup, and he opened his eyes just in time to see the Night Fury gliding off, deeper into the forest. Hiccup suddenly found it hard to breathe as he panted and his heart pounded in his chest. Everything came rushing back with a start, and Hiccup cringed as his migraine came back with full-force.</p><p>He forced himself to his feet, listening to the distant roars of the dragon, as he trembled from shock and sudden pain. Somewhere in his subconscious mind, Hiccup knew he should get back to the village and he took a few shaky steps in the right direction before collapsing to the ground in a dead faint.</p><hr/><p>Hiccup returned home late that evening to find his father stoking the fire with a deep frown on his features. As usual, Hiccup hesitated for just a moment before hurrying towards the stairs that lead up to his bedroom.</p><p>"Hiccup." Stoick said softly, just as Hiccup was halfway up the stairs.</p><p>"Dad, uh..." Hiccup cringed, knowing that he shouldn't let this wait. "Uh, I need to talk to you, Dad."</p><p>"I need to speak with you too, son." Stoick told him, walking over to stand in front of him and clasping his large hands together.</p><p>Apparently, both father and son had the same idea of forcing themselves to say what they needed to, so they wouldn't lose the nerve to say it at all. This resulted in them speaking at the exact same time, causing both of them to look at each other and say, "What?"</p><p>"Uh, you go first." Stoick said.</p><p>"No, no, you go first." Hiccup replied, coming down the steps so they could speak properly.</p><p>"Alright." Stoick sighed, reminding himself firmly that this was what was best for Hiccup. "You get your wish." Stoick managed to force out. "Dragon Training. You'll be enrolled with the others at Hogwarts."</p><p>"Oh, man, I should've gone first!" Hiccup said rather quickly. "Uh, cause I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread making Vikings? Or small home repair Vikings?"</p><p>"You'll need this." Stoick said, lightly throwing axe to Hiccup who had to use both arms just to catch it.</p><p>"I don't want to fight dragons." Hiccup told his father, looking up at the large man nervously, but Stoick waved it off.</p><p>"Oh, come on, yes you do!" He chuckled, turning away to do something else.</p><p>"Rephrase: Dad, I <em>can't</em> kill dragons." Hiccup tried again, more desperate this time.</p><p>"But you will kill dragons." Stoick told him cheerfully.</p><p>"No, I'm really, very, extra sure that I won't." Hiccup responded dryly.</p><p>"It's time, Hiccup." Stoick turned back to him, facing Hiccup.</p><p>"Can you not hear me?" Hiccup cried.</p><p>"This is <em>serious</em>, son." Stoick cut him off, his tone leaving no room for argument. "When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us, talk like us, and <em>think</em> like us. No more of... <em>This</em>."</p><p>"You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup pointed out flatly.</p><p>"Deal?" Stoick asked.</p><p>"This conversation is feeling very one-sided." Hiccup remarked.</p><p>"Deal?" It wasn't a question. This was an order.</p><p>Hiccup sighed, and then replied with a weak, "Deal."</p><p>Stoick lifted a sack up onto his shoulder, ready to set out on another venture to find the nest. He nodded to Hiccup. "Good. Train hard." Stoick said. "I'll be back, probably."</p><p>"And I'll be here... Maybe." Hiccup said, watching his father leave to lead the village as Chief of the Tribe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Forbidden Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>NOTES: </em>Being left Alone, with my Mind, is actually quite Dangerous.</p><p><strong>Music: </strong>"Forbidden Friendship" by John Powell (How to train your Dragon, 2010)</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 2: Forbidden Friendship</strong>
</p><p>The next morning started dark and early for Hiccup. That is, he was very comfortable sleeping in his bed until Gobber waltzed right into his house and up to his room, waking the boy before the sun had even met the horizon. The blacksmith dragged Hiccup down to the forge while the stars still twinkled lightly overhead, and all the green-eyed boy could do was wonder what his mentor was trying to do.</p><p>"We've got a lot of work to do, lad!" Gobber was telling him as Hiccup struggled to focus on Gobber instead of the intense pain in his skull.</p><p>The pain always got worse after raids, but this was practically unbearable. All Hiccup wanted to do was curl up into a ball and sob. But Vikings don't cry. Hiccup refused to show such weakness, even in front of Gobber.</p><p>"...and fifty-eight swords need to be reshaped entirely, which means shaping, balancing, sharpening, binding, and polishing for all of them!" Gobber ranted, and Hiccup quickly realized the blacksmith was giving him a verbal list of everything they needed to fix from the raid the morning before. "Oh, yeah. We've got our work cut out for us, Hiccup! But don't you worry, we're gonna use this to our advantage!" Gobber chuckled gleefully, as if he'd come up with a brilliant plan.</p><p>"Gobber, what are you even talking about?" Hiccup questioned, the light from the torches that lit the pathways hurting his already dry and aching eyes.</p><p>"Dragon Training, of course!" Gobber exclaimed rather loudly, whirling to face Hiccup as they came to an abrupt halt just outside the forge. The sudden loudness and movement made Hiccup cringe deeply, but Gobber didn't seem to take much notice. "Stoick wants me to bring you back with All Limbs Intact." He emphasized each word by poking Hiccup's small torso with his prosthetic hammer-hand. "I'm gonna use your strengths to help you survive Dragon Training."</p><p>"And what, exactly, do you consider my strengths?" Hiccup asked dryly, looking up at his mentor with half-closed, tired, and annoyed eyes.</p><p>"You're smart! Smarter than anyone else on the island, I'd wager. So, I'm going to tell you everything I know from my experience fighting dragons, and hopefully by the end of this year you'll at least be decent enough at fighting to not get yourself killed!" Gobber grinned cheerfully.</p><p>"Thanks, Gobber. That makes me feel so much better." Hiccup replied, but the sarcasm flew right over Gobber's head as the older man grinned and dragged Hiccup into the forge, beginning a very long morning of hard work and dragon killing lectures.</p><p>By noon Hiccup had finished work on the fifty-eight swords Gobber had mentioned and started replacing chipped axe-heads and broken hammer-handles. Most of Gobber's lecturing was old stories of him fighting dragons. Stories that Hiccup had heard hundreds of times already and wasn't sure how much of them he actually believed. Hiccup decided pretty early to just drown out the older man by focusing on his work, and it worked fairly well. Whenever Gobber got suspicious that Hiccup wasn't listening, he would scream 'POP QUIZ!' and ask some absurd question. Having heard all of his stories before, Hiccup was able to answer all of Gobber's questions easily, which would make the blacksmith pout and mutter something about 'smug, smartass apprentice'. Hiccup would grin in response and then turn back to his work.</p><p>Most would think that a loud, hot forge would be a terrible place to go when one had a migraine sent from the very depths of Helheim, but for Hiccup? Well, it was one of the few places he could truly lose himself in his work. Making or fixing things, Hiccup was good at that. He liked doing it because it was one of the few things he could do right. When Hiccup was in the forge the rest of the world fell away until all of his senses were focused on whatever was in his hands, whatever he was creating. It was a good feeling that brought satisfaction when the work was done. It was helpful whenever Hiccup needed to escape the village, or his own mind at times.</p><p>This was one of those times when Hiccup was trying to escape himself. Gobber's endless talk about dragons only reminded him of what had happened out in the woods where only the trees bore witness to his crimes. He simply couldn't stop thinking about the green-eyed dragon. No matter how hard he tried he still saw those eyes in his mind. His thoughts made his fingertips tremble with anxiety as he considered what had transpired between him and the creature. He remembered, for just a moment, there was peace. For the first time since he could remember, there was no pain. And he wondered if maybe, just maybe, it could happen again. But these kinds of thoughts were dangerous. Hazardous ideas. One would have to be entirely mad to even think of them! And yet still...</p><p>Gobber sighed heavily as he dipped a red-hot axe-head into a barrel of water, sending up an immense amount of steam. The smith wiped the sweat from his brow with his arm, and then placed the axe on a side table where it would be properly balanced on it's handle before it was resharpened and then polished. He had just finished telling Hiccup the story of when he encountered the dreaded BoneKnapper for the first time.</p><p>"Well, lad, I think we did some good work today. Nearly finished with the weapon repairs, just a few more axes left, and it's only lunch time!" Gobber announced, wiping his hand on a dirty rag. "The rest can wait until tomorrow. I've got to finish up the syllabus for Dragon Training, so I can send it off to Professor North. I'll clean up here, you go ahead and go do something fun. Get out there and socialize!"</p><p>"A-are you sure? I'm sure I can finish up all of those axes for you! I -I could even polish your hands!" Hiccup offered with a few stutters, motioning towards the wall of prosthetics. The last thing he needed was a bunch of free time to himself. Time for him to think, to look at the trees that beckoned to him, to hear something wild calling him.</p><p>"No, no, no!" Gobber waved him off. "You've been working hard all morning, and you passed all the pop quizzes! Just remember the most important rule about dragons."</p><p>"...Never stick your head in a dragon's mouth?" Hiccup guessed, raising one eyebrow as he looked up at Gobber.</p><p>"No!" Gobber shook his head, and then his expression turned rather serious. "A dragon always, <em>always</em>, goes for the kill."</p><p>With that, Gobber turned to start cleaning up the forge, and Hiccup looked at him for a few moments before slowly backing out of the forge and then walking into the village, deep in thought.</p><hr/><p>"So why didn't you?" Hiccup asked, holding the broken bola in his hands as he crouched near the ground, deep in the forest and far away from the village. He put the bola back on the ground, looking out to where he had seen the dragon disappear into the trees, and then he stood and started walking in that direction.</p><p>It wasn't terribly long before Hiccup's imaginary path through the brush turned narrow. Narrow enough so that most of the large Vikings from the village would've had trouble squeezing through, but Hiccup's small size left him plenty of room in the small space, allowing him to weave between stones and duck beneath a large root. The ground beneath his feet turned hard, and Hiccup noticed that the area was more moss-covered stone than anything else. A narrow opening between two stones opened up to reveal a sunlit cove with a small lake. It was peaceful and calm, the only noises belonging to the forest and it's creatures. But there was nothing there.</p><p>"Well, this was stupid." Hiccup muttered to himself, wondering what on earth was driving him to these stupid, crazy ideas that would no doubt get him in trouble, and then he noticed the black-as-midnight scales on the ground. Crouching down, he picked one up, admiring the smooth feel it had and peering at the deep colors as the black scale glistened with just the slightest hints of blue-purple in the sunlight.</p><p>Hiccup leaped back, dropping the scale, as a black blur shot passed him, roaring and grinding it's teeth. The dragon scrambled to get a hold on the stone wall of the cove, but it was too smooth, and he fell back towards the ground. The dragon glided to the other side of the lake, but landed rather ungracefully in the dirt.</p><p>Hiccup stared at the creature with wide eyes and a dropped jaw, breathing hard as his heart pounded in his chest. He felt the corner of his mouth lift towards a smile, but he quickly slammed back to reality, climbing down onto a lower rock to get a better look at the dragon.</p><p>The dragon, letting out roars of frustration and stubborn determination, kept leaping into the air and flapping it's wings like it wanted to fly, but every time it tried the dragon would fall back to the ground, hitting the earth hard.</p><p>Hiccup scrambled for his notebook and charcoal, opening it to an empty page and quickly sketching the dragon on the blank piece of parchment. When he was done with his drawing, Hiccup looked back up at the dragon who let out a blast of fire in his vexation.</p><p>"Why don't you just fly away?" Hiccup asked quietly, but then noticed something was off between the dragon and his drawing. Using his left hand, he smudged the charcoal that made up the left tail-fin until it was mostly out of the way.</p><p>The dragon leaped into the air again, trying desperately to fly, but soon fell back to the earth with a hard thump. It opened it's eyes and saw a fish jump in the water of the lake. The dragon slowly got to it's feet and took the few steps to reach the water, limping a bit on the way. His head shot into the water, snapping at the fish, but he didn't catch anything.</p><p>Hiccup frowned, looking at his drawing, and then back at the dragon. The poor creature was probably exhausted from all of his attempts at flying. With his lack of energy he couldn't hunt, and even if he could there wasn't enough fish in that lake to last more than a day or two.</p><p>Lost in thought, Hiccup accidentally dropped his charcoal pencil, and it clattered against the rocks, sounding loud in such a quiet place. Despite his attempts to catch it, the pencil fell down into the cove, and the small movement was enough to catch the dragon's attention.</p><p>The creature looked at where the pencil fell, and then raised his piercing gaze to look right at Hiccup. The boy locked gazes with the dragon for a second time, and there was a sharp intake of breath from the boy. Hiccup tilted his head ever so slightly, knowing that he should be terrified of this creature, but he wasn't. He didn't know how to explain what he felt when he locked gazes with that dragon, but he wasn't afraid.</p><p>The dragon stared back at him with a steady, unblinking gaze, and then, he too, tilted his head ever so slightly, his eyes reflecting the same curiosity from the boy's.</p><hr/><p>The next day, in the mid-morning, Hiccup went to Gothi's hut wearing some of his wizarding robes. Gothi, who had been informed of the event weeks ago, was happy to let Hiccup use her fireplace, which was connected to the Floo Network. With a little bit of Floo Powder, Hiccup found himself in Gringotts Bank.</p><p>Smiling, Hiccup stepped out of the fireplace and quickly went to one of the Goblins who wasn't busy helping someone else. After having some money retrieved from his father's account, Hiccup had everything he needed and left the bank. Stepping out of the front doors, Hiccup looked out at the bustling street, reminding himself to breathe slowly and keep calm.</p><p>"Hiccup!" The boy turned at the sound of his name, and suddenly his head ached a little less and his shoulders felt lighter. He hurried through the crowd, rushing to join his friends where they waited for him right next to Ollivander's.</p><p>Rapunzel giggled happily and threw her arms around him in a tight hug as Jack and Merida grinned widely. All four of them had been waiting all Summer for this. Jack's mom was with them, and Emma bounced on her toes with pure excitement next to Jack.</p><p>"Sorry I'm late." Hiccup apologized as Rapunzel pulled back so Merida could punch his shoulder lightly and Jack could ruffle his hair. Senses of <em>Safe</em> and <em>Love</em> made his shoulders lighter as his chest tighten in a good way. He'd missed his friends.</p><p>"No worries, Merida only beat you by a hair." Jack grinned, earning himself a significantly harder punch to the shoulder, but Merida was smiling, too.</p><p>"And Jack's been whining about being the only boy for the past ten minutes." Merida informed Hiccup, crossing her arms over her chest with satisfaction. "Anyways, Hamish, Hubert, and Harris caught a cold, so mom's going to bring them sometime next week instead."</p><p>Before Hiccup could respond a smaller blur crashed into him, giving him a tight hug around his waist and then grabbing his left arm and jumping up and down excitedly. Emma looked up at him with bright eyes and a big smile. "Cat, I finally get to go to Hogwarts with all of you! I'm old enough now, and I got my letter, and everything!" She exclaimed, looking so happy.</p><p>"She's been saying that to everyone." Jack told him, making Emma stick her tongue out at her older brother. Hiccup just laughed at the interaction between the two, and then their mother stepped in.</p><p>"Alright, enough of that." Matilda said, putting her hands on Emma's shoulders. "It's time we talked to Ollivander about Emma's wand." The woman smiled knowingly, and Emma's eyes lit up like stars.</p><p>Before long the group was inside the wand shop, watching Ollivander and Emma try wand after wand. Matilda watched calmly from a comfortable seat by the window, and Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel talked about what the new year was going to be like. Hiccup stood with them, but faded in and out of the conversation as his thoughts traveled to a sunlit cove deep in the forests of Berk.</p><p>Hiccup shook himself sharply, causing his headache to flare a bit, and firmly reminded himself that he shouldn't be thinking such strange, dangerous thoughts. Especially not while he was here, in Diagon Alley with his best friends.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay?"</p><p>Hiccup jumped at the sudden voice by his side. He looked up and saw Jack standing there, worry evident on his features. Hiccup noticed that the girls' had moved over to speak with Emma while Ollivander looked through some wand boxes in the back.</p><p>"You seem... Distracted." Jack continued, keeping his voice low so he wouldn't attract the girls' attention. Once again, Hiccup appreciated his best friend's talent for discretion and his use of it at appropriate times. Most people didn't know, but Jack was excellent at keeping things quiet if he was asked to, and he knew Hiccup well enough to know that discretion first was usually the best course of action.</p><p>"I -I'm fine!" Hiccup forced a smile, very aware of the doubtful expression Jack was giving him. "Really." Hiccup tried again, offering a smaller, weaker smile. "I'm just... I'm just a little worried about this year, is all."</p><p>"...Is it your dad?" Jack asked quietly, and Hiccup could practically hear the unease in the taller boy's voice. They had never really talked about Hiccup's home life. Jack knew that it was just him and his dad in a small village, but that was about it. But Jack had eyes and ears, and though they never spoke about it, Hiccup knew that Jack noticed the lack of letters from home when the owls came at breakfast time and he was aware of Hiccup's reluctance to talk about home.</p><p>"...Yeah. Partially." Hiccup admitted, deciding he was too tired to try and hide something they were both acutely aware of.</p><p>Jack looked at him for a long, silent moment, and reached up and put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "You know you've still got us, right? Whatever's going on, Merida, Rapunzel, and I can help. You mentioned once that you have trouble talking to him, right? Well, If we can get Merida and her mom to get along, I'm sure we can help you and your dad."</p><p>Hiccup smiled at that. "Yeah, I know. But it's not just my dad that's got me worried about this year." Piercing green eyes flashed in Hiccup's mind, but he pushed the thought away quickly.</p><p>"You worry too much. We've survived three years of Dark Sorcerers, Crazy Witches, and Demon Bears! I'm convinced we can take on anything!" Jack said, puffing his chest out a bit and holding his chin high. Hiccup couldn't help but laugh a little.</p><p>"Okay, okay, I see your point." Hiccup chuckled, shaking his head at the other boy.</p><p>"Honestly, we're the dream team. Let's take over the world together." Jack grinned, throwing one long arm around Hiccup's scrawny shoulders.</p><p>"Ha Ha, yeah right." Hiccup rolled his eyes, but he didn't bother to hide the bright smile on his face.</p><p>"I'm serious," Jack said, keeping his arm around Hiccup's shoulders. "This is the halfway mark, Hiccup. Before you know it, we'll be graduating! Rapunzel and Merida keep talking about how they'll have to start training to become queens and stuff, but that doesn't mean we can't still get out of here. Come on, Hic! You and me, just like we always planned! We'll take on the world together and go find adventures!"</p><p>Jack's eyes were shining, and Hiccup would be lying if he said he didn't want that future more than anything. It had been their dream since first year when they realized they both wanted to see the world and go on grand adventures. Hiccup knew it was crazy, but getting out of these boring old towns and leaving to go on adventures with his brother instead of going back to Berk to be Hiccup the Useless after graduation? That made Hiccup think that maybe it didn't matter how crazy an idea it was because it was their crazy idea, and they'd do it together just like they always did.</p><p>"You and me, Jack." Hiccup smiled back at him, and Jack beamed, wrapping his arm that rested on Hiccup's shoulders around Hiccup's neck and pulling him into a noogie. "Gah, Jack!" Hiccup laughed as the taller boy ruffled his hair.</p><p>"Would you two quit rough-housing! You're gonna break something!" Merida scolded them, fists planted on her hips as Rapunzel and Emma laughed at the boys' antics.</p><p>"Ah-ha!" Ollivander called, coming back to the front of the store. The older man drew Jack's attention away just enough to allow Hiccup to slip out of his hold. Hiccup gave Jack a light shove as the two moved forward to see the new wand Emma was to try. "Sycamore wood with a Phoenix Feather core. Twelve inches." Ollivander opened the slightly dusty box to reveal a silver wand with vine carvings decorating it's entire length.</p><p>Emma stared at the wand in wonder and gently picked it up. Immediately, the wand shimmered brightly and a light breeze brushed through Emma's shoulder-length hair. Matilda smiled and the four clapped and cheered for the younger girl while Ollivander congratulated her and started to ring it up, giving the Frosts' a family discount.</p><hr/><p>Hiccup returned to Berk late that evening and went to the forge where Gobber was working. The smith had told Hiccup to let him know when he returned from Diagon Alley, so someone would know that he'd made it back safely. Hiccup thought it was unnecessary, but didn't say so, and did as he was asked.</p><p>Reporting to the forge resulted in Hiccup telling Gobber about his trip to Diagon Alley. His mentor was happy to hear that it had been a good time and started telling Hiccup about his first trip to Diagon Alley with Stoick and Hiccup's Uncle, Spitelout. The three had, apparently, gotten separated from the rest of the group and ended up in Knockturn Alley, which somehow got them in the middle of a street brawl. Once Gobber finished his story, he told Hiccup that he'd best get on to bed before it got too much later, but Hiccup decided to take a chance and asked Gobber what he knew about Night Furies.</p><p>Gobber didn't know much. He insisted that anyone who had seen one hadn't lived to tell the tale, but Hiccup was living proof that that was wrong. Literally. Not that he mentioned that to the old smith, of course, But Gobber did mention the Dragon Manual, the only book Berk had. It contained everything they knew of every dragon they knew of, and while Gobber thought looking for information on Night Furies was pointless, he had told Hiccup that reading the Manual in general might help him in Dragon Training, and told the boy where to find it in the archives of the Great Hall.</p><p>The Manual didn't help either. Berk knew nothing about the Night Fury, and they feared it more than anything else. So the Manual really only succeeded in giving Hiccup the creeps to the point where he found it hard to sleep that night and had nightmares when he did.</p><p>The next morning, when Hiccup woke up, he decided to do something completely stupid.</p><p>It was about noon when he reached the cove, holding a shield in front of him as he crept forward, peering out into the open space. He threw a fish and it landed maybe four or five feet away as he cowered behind his shield between two giant stones. He waited, but nothing happened. He peeked out, and saw nothing. So he knew that he'd have to go farther into the cove if he wanted to accomplish anything. Though, he wasn't entirely sure what he was trying to accomplish.</p><p>He started towards the fish, but his shield got stuck. Wedged between the two stones. Hiccup pulled at it, and crawled underneath it to pull from the other side, but it didn't budge. He sighed and gave up, walking over to the fish and picking it up.</p><p>He tiptoed farther into the cove, looking all around him at the open space, but not seeing the dragon anywhere. That is, until he <em>felt</em> something behind him. He slowly turned, and despite knowing that the dragon would be there, he still gasped lightly.</p><p>The graceful dragon climbed down from the rocks it had been perched on, it's nose twitching as it eyed the fish in his hands. Hiccup held out his arm, offering the fish to the dragon as they both regarded each other with caution. The dragon slowly began to creep forward, it's pupils growing a little wider as it opened it's mouth towards the fish, but then it jumped back, snarling and it's eyes fixated on Hiccup's waist.</p><p>Hiccup moved his vest to reveal the small dagger on his belt, and when he touched the handle the dragon snarled again, leaning back on it's haunches, ready to lunge. Hiccup stepped back a bit, but managed to collect himself quickly. He picked up the dagger with two fingers and then let it drop to the ground. The dragon snorted, unimpressed with the gesture, and Hiccup used his foot to kick the knife into the lake with a soft splash.</p><p>The dragon watched the knife disappear below the water, and then he sat up straight, looking at Hiccup with wide and curious pupils. Hiccup moved his arm to offer the fish again, this time a bit more relaxed.</p><p>The dragon's eyes slanted a bit, but he slowly started forward again, creeping up and opening his mouth as he got closer to the fish. He hesitated just before he took it, though, glancing up at Hiccup who was squinting at him.</p><p>"Huh. Toothless... I could of sworn you had -" Razor sharp teeth shot out of the dragon's pinky gums and crunched down on the fish, yanking it out of Hiccup's hands. The Night Fury pulled back slightly as he devoured the fish in seconds, and finishing with a satisfied lick of his mouth. "Teeth." Hiccup finished weakly. The dragon's eyes snapped back towards him, curious but armor piercing at the same time, and he started walking towards Hiccup, sniffing at him.</p><p>"Uh, no, no. No." Hiccup stumbled backwards, stuttering as he fell back onto his rear and scrambled backwards until his back hit a stone, stopping him from moving anymore as the dragon came up to stand practically nose-to-nose with him. "I don't have any more." Hiccup squeaked, unable to look away from those Green Eyes.</p><p>The dragon's pupils suddenly rolled back, and a strange noise came from his throat as Hiccup looked at him in confusion. The dragon opened his mouth, and half of the fish he had eaten fell into Hiccup's lap, regurgitated.</p><p>Hiccup was more than a little disgusted, but the dragon moved back, raising onto his back legs and then dropping onto his haunches. Sitting there, he watched Hiccup expectantly. Still a little frightened about everything that had happened the past three days, Hiccup could only stare back as he pushed himself to a more upright position. The dragon did not stop staring. Hiccup still had no idea what he was supposed to do, so he just stayed where he was. Then the dragon glanced down at the regurgitated fish and then back at Hiccup.</p><p>Hiccup's eyes widened and he looked down at the fish he now held in his hands, slimy and half-eaten, and then he looked up at the dragon. He sighed. It couldn't be much worse than that cake Merida got from Ms. Carver last year, right? If he could hold that down then Hiccup was pretty sure this would be okay. Hopefully.</p><p>He slowly raised the fish to his mouth cringing as he took a bite out of it and squeezing his eyes shut as the disgusting taste ran across his tongue. With his cheeks puffed up, he hummed his forced agreement and nodded in approval towards the dragon.</p><p>Then the dragon swallowed.</p><p>Hiccup's eyes widened as he gave his closed-lipped exclamation. He rolled his eyes a bit and then swallowed, trying hard not to throw up. When he finally got it down he shuddered, and shook himself a bit, wishing he had some water to get the taste off his tongue.</p><p>The dragon gave a small lick and smacked his lips, as if imagining the tasty treat for himself, and Hiccup smiled at him. The dragon squinted at him for a moment, and then Hiccup watched in utter amazement as the Night Fury pulled it's lips back and up, revealing it's toothless, pink gums in an attempt to smile.</p><p>Slowly, Hiccup set the fish aside and leaned forward, reaching his hand out towards the dragon. He didn't remember thinking it and everything he'd ever been taught told him he shouldn't, but Hiccup still found himself reaching towards that dragon.</p><p>The dragon, however, quickly dropped his smile and growled at the boy, darting away from the out-reached hand and gliding to the other side of the clearing. He blew out a steady stream of fire onto the ground, and then laid down on top of it, ready to curl up for a nap. A bird caught his attention though, sitting up high by it's nest in a tree and then jumping into the air and taking flight so easily. The dragon watched it go, wishing that he could do the same.</p><p>Then his gaze dropped a bit and he saw the Human Hatchling. His ears fell back and he regarded the boy dryly, taking note of the small gesture he made in greeting with his hand. The Night Fury dropped his head and moved his tail to cover his face, promptly ignoring the boy.</p><p>Behaving like the small hatchling he was, Hiccup scooted closer when the dragon was no longer looking and reached towards the creature's tail, just for one little touch... Then the tail flicked up and the dragon was staring at him, but Hiccup jumped to his feet, turning away and whistling as he went. The dragon watched him go before climbing to his feet and walking farther away, grumbling. What a silly hatchling.</p><p>Later, the Night Fury woke from a nap, hanging upside down from a tree by his tail. The sky had turned various colors of pinks, reds, and oranges as evening fell. The first thing the dragon noticed, however, was that the strange little Human Hatchling was still there. Hiccup was sitting on a rock, drawing in the dirt with a small stick he had found. He felt the dragon's presence come up beside him, and was tempted to glance back, but decided not to. Instead, Hiccup focused on his drawing in the dirt, which happened to be of the very dragon sitting beside him.</p><p>The Night Fury watched his stick move across the ground intently, gentle rumbles of curiosity coming from his chest. Then he stood and walked off, and this time, when he heard a strange creaking noise, Hiccup did look back. The dragon had yanked a large branch off of a tree, and then started dragging it across the ground, making deep lines in the earth. He would spin to make swirls, and occasionally paused in his work to look over at Hiccup before going right back to his drawing. At one point he was spinning around and part of the tree branch whacked the back of Hiccup's head, but it didn't hurt as it was padded mostly by leaves.</p><p>When the dragon was finished he dropped the branch and sat up to look at his drawing fondly, nodding in approval and satisfaction. Hiccup looked around in amazement, completely surrounded by the deep lines. Hiccup looked around a bit, trying to find a way out, but couldn't. He started walking out of the drawing, but winced and froze at the sound of the dragon growling. Hiccup lifted his foot, and the growling stopped. Unsure, Hiccup touched his foot down again, resulting in another growl. He lifted it, and the growling stopped. He tried it a third time, same thing.</p><p>Stepping over the line, the dragon's ear flaps perked happily and Hiccup smiled at him. Hiccup looked down at his feet, slowly twisting and turning as he looked for places where he could put his feet, slowly but surely making his way out of the center of the drawing. He turned and turned until he took a step backwards and froze, feeling a warm breath wash over the back of his head and shoulders.</p><p>Hiccup turned and looked up at the dragon who returned his stare steadily. Looking in the dragons eyes, he reached forward slowly, but the soft growling made him retract.</p><p>The growling stopped, and the dragon simply looked at him, wondering why this small human suddenly seemed more like a lost hatchling than a dangerous enemy.</p><p>Hiccup looked to the side, deep in thought. He tried to think of something that he could do, but then he realized that, in the course of the past few days, he had mostly been following his gut instincts. So why was it now that he started letting his head make decisions?</p><p>Letting go of a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, Hiccup let his head drop down and he looked away, reaching out his hand with an open palm. He left it there, with a respectful space between his hand and the dragon, waiting for the Night Fury to make the choice.</p><p>For a long moment, nothing happened, and then Hiccup winced heavily in shock as he felt a smooth, scaly nose gently press into his palm. Hiccup looked up, shocked, and in the next moment, it was over. The dragon pulled away, snorted, and then darted off to the other side of the clearing.</p><p>Hiccup watched him go, but stayed rooted to his spot. He realized he was panting and his heart was pounding. His mind was firmly refusing to function, but Hiccup supposed that didn't really matter because, in that moment, he didn't know what to think. Everything inside him screamed about how dangerous, stupid, and crazy this was, not just for him, but for the Night Fury and for the village.</p><p>But, somehow, he didn't feel afraid.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Test Drive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>NOTES: </em>Never say Goodbye, because Goodbye means Going Away, and Going Away means Forgetting...</p><p><strong>Music: </strong>"Test Drive" by John Powell (How to train your Dragon 2010)</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 3: Test Drive</strong>
</p><p>That night, when the sun dropped below the horizon, a storm moved in, chasing the residents of Berk into their homes and the Great Hall to find warmth and shelter. Hiccup would've preferred to stay in the partially open-walled forge, quietly sketching in the warmth of the melting fire while the rain continued to pour. Hiccup loved the rain. It was calming and helped him to relax. Helped him to focus.</p><p>But Gobber had other plans. The old smith had been serious about Hiccup socializing, apparently. Especially with other kids his own age.</p><p>Gobber dragged him out of the forge and up the hill to the Great Hall for dinner. The smith insisted on going over to where the other teens were sitting, plopping himself down in one of the open seats, and pulling Hiccup into the seat between him and Ruffnut. The other teens glanced at him with varying looks of disinterest or annoyance. Fishlegs looked more nervous about it than anything else. Hiccup just stayed silent and tried to be as small as possible while Gobber easily launched into conversation, asking the others how excited they were for Dragon Training.</p><p>Immediately the other teens brightened with excitement, looking up at the senior warrior as they talked about winning the chance to kill the Monstrous Nightmare and the scars they hoped to get. Gobber laughed in response and went off on the story of how he lost his arm and leg to a dragon.</p><p>"...and with one twist, he took my hand, and swallowed it whole!" Gobber told them, waving about the whole cooked chicken he had on a stick. The other teens were completely enraptured by the story, but Hiccup had heard it as many times as all of Gobber's other stories, so he sat quietly, picking at the fish on his plate. "Oh, and I saw the look on his face." Gobber continued. "I was delicious! He must have passed the word because it wasn't a month before another one of 'em took my leg!"</p><p>"Isn't it weird to think that your hand's inside a dragon, like if your mind was still in control of it? You could kill the dragon from the inside by crushing it's heart or something." Fishlegs smiled at his idea, getting more into it with each word.</p><p>"I swear I'm so angry right now!" Snotlout growled through clenched teeth. "I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot! I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face!"</p><p>"Uh, uh, uh! No," Gobber grunted grabbing hold of the wing on his chicken and pulling it off. "It's the wings and tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon."</p><p>Hiccup froze, staring down at his fish. His eyes were slightly wide and his stomach tightened with guilt. It was his fault. He was the one who shot down the Night Fury. He injured the dragon's tail. Now the dragon was going to die. Even if the villagers didn't find him there was no way he would survive the winter. He couldn't escape the cove, and the lake would freeze over in the cold.</p><p>Hiccup didn't know why, and he knew it was insane, but he <em>couldn't</em> let the Night Fury die. He screamed at himself about how wrong it was. Letting the dragon go was bad enough, now he was going to <em>help</em> it? But his heart constricted painfully as he thought of the dragon, <em>his</em> dragon, dying.</p><p>He felt nauseous. The Great Hall suddenly seemed a little bit <em>too crowded</em>. The door a little bit <em>too far away</em>. His hands itched as he thought about what he could do to save the injured dragon, and his heartbeat started to race. The image of the Night Fury laying tied up and Trapped on the ground filled Hiccup's mind.</p><p>He needed to go. He needed to go outside and breathe. He needed to help <em>his</em> dragon.</p><p>While the others were distracted, he slipped out of his seat, and quickly made his way towards the door. It felt like an eternity before he made it outside, and Hiccup gasped when he finally did, cool air rushing into his lungs and the continuous chant of the rain all around him.</p><p>Hiccup raced down the hill, through the pouring rain. He was soaked to the bone by the time he got to the forge, but he didn't feel cold, or even out of breath. His mind and heart were racing as he moved to the back room of the forge, his work space that Gobber had given him so many years ago, and he went to his desk, opening his sketch book to the page with his drawing of the Night Fury.</p><p>He quickly drew in the missing lines of the left tail-fin, making the drawing whole again.</p><p>Hiccup worked through the night, the pain disappearing as he lost himself to his work. He sketched and measured on pieces of parchment, worked the bellows and tended the fire as Gobber had taught him. He took the scraps of metal left behind from other work to create a long, thin rod, using a small hammer to form it and then dipping the red-hot metal in the water barrel, causing a loud hiss and a puff of steam. Gobber had always complimented Hiccup on his nimble fingers and ability to shape the small, delicate bits and pieces that the old smith's stubby, meaty hands couldn't manage. The talent came in handy with the small joint pieces and tiny beads that were necessary for the boy's design, created from the pieces he took from an old shield that was laying around. It also helped in putting the pieces together along with the leather he'd cut and sewn.</p><p>He held the finished project out in front of him, satisfaction rushing through him as he closed the fan-like creation to reveal the sketched plan pinned on the wall behind it. Outside the first colors of dawn were beginning to reach into the sky, and Hiccup knew exactly what he needed.</p><p>Tucking the contraption under his arm, Hiccup rushed down to the docks, hoping to get what he needed and then slip away before anyone was awake to notice him.</p><hr/><p>"Hey, Toothless..." Hiccup called lightly, carrying his project under his arm and a large basket over his shoulder. The early morning air was crisp and cold, but sunlight touched the top of the stone walls.</p><p>The Night Fury was laying curled up, dozing in the early morning, but at the sound of Hiccup's voice the dragon's head perked curiously, tilting his head at the use of the word 'Toothless', and then he got to his feet, watching Hiccup with that same piercing gaze. Hiccup wondered what he thought of the name. The boy had been thinking about it for a while, and it just seemed to fit, seeing as it was the first time they'd become acquainted with each other.</p><p>"I brought breakfast," Hiccup said as he finally dropped the heavy basket onto the ground. The Night Fury sniffed the air curiously, peering at the basket with interest. "I hope you're hungry." Hiccup grunted, kicking the basket onto it's side and causing a pile of fish to slide and flop onto the grass-covered ground.</p><p>"Okay." Hiccup huffed after he had caught his breath. "That's... Disgusting." He muttered, side-stepping around the pile as the dragon shifted around as well, still a little wary of each other. "Uh, I've got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel." Hiccup said, watching the dragon nose the fish curiously. Suddenly he pulled back though, a rumbling growl coming from his chest as his ear-flaps fell back and he stepped back a bit.</p><p>Confused, Hiccup leaned down and picked up the eel by the end of it's tail. A grimace scrunched his features as he held the eel because Hiccup, personally, hated eel, but he held it up to the Night Fury to see if that was what was upsetting him. The dragon recoiled, giving a shriek of distress at the sight of the sea-creature.</p><p>"No, no, no, no! No, it's okay!" Hiccup shouted, quickly throwing the eel off to the side and holding his hand out to the dragon in a calming gesture. The Night Fury sniffed, as if he had smelled something terrible and was still trying to get the smell out of his nose. Hiccup smirked a little. "Yeah, I don't really like eel all that much either."</p><p>Seemingly content now that the eel was gone, Toothless turned to the pile of fish, nosing it and starting to eat. Hiccup watched as the dragon munched happily on his meal and started backing away towards the Night Fury's tail.</p><p>"Don't you mind me. I'll just be back here, minding my own business..." Hiccup muttered quietly as he tiptoed over to Toothless's tail and knelt down beside it with his project that was still tucked under his arm.</p><p>Very carefully, Hiccup started to move the leather fan closer to the tail, but it almost immediately moved away, making Hiccup look up to see if the dragon had caught him. Seeing that Toothless was still distracted by the fish, Hiccup went back to inching his project closer, but it kept moving away and up and down.</p><p>"It's okay." Hiccup tried to soothe, but Toothless wasn't paying any attention to him, the dragon was to busy sticking his head inside the basket in search of more fish. Frustrated by the moving tail, Hiccup finally crawled on top of it and quickly set to work on the buckles of his project, securing it into place on the dragon's tail.</p><p>Unnoticed by Hiccup, Toothless suddenly froze, letting the basket drop to the ground as he lifted his head with wide eyes. He shifted a bit, wriggling his tail and flapping his remaining fin. Toothless stopped though, his ear flaps, jaw, and wings dropping as he recognized the weight on the left side of his tail.</p><p>Not noticing the huge, dark wingspan that was stretching out to it's full length behind him, Hiccup continued adjusting the buckles until they were fastened properly, and then sat back to admire and critique the work. "Huh, okay." Hiccup murmured. "It's not too bad. It works..." It seemed to fit alright, but how was he going to make it operate properly? A gear mechanism, perhaps? Operated by muscle movement from the tail?</p><p>In an instant, Hiccup was yanked into the air, and in his panicked yelling he latched onto Toothless's tail as the dragon jumped into the air, his wings moving powerfully. Hiccup looked around wildly, but was distracted by the sight of the prosthetic tail-fin folded uselessly against the tail.</p><p>Toothless rapidly started to fall towards the ground, unable to operate the tail on his own, so Hiccup reached forward and pulled with all his might to open the tail-fin. The leather contraption snapped opened and immediately caught the air, causing Toothless to shoot straight up out of the cove and into the sky. They flew up high over the treeline, and Hiccup's heart raced with pure adrenaline as he saw the trees, earth, and ocean far below. The wind rushed all around him, and he felt weightless. His heart and lungs leaped with excitement as amazement flooded his veins. He was <em>Flying</em>!</p><p>"Oh my- It's working!" Hiccup cried ecstatically as he felt the muscles of the tail move, and he instinctively tilted the tail to the side. Together, the boy and dragon looped around back over the cove, flying low over the water. "Yes! Yes, I did it!" Hiccup cheered.</p><p>At the sound, Toothless's ears perked and his eyes widened. Looking back at his tail, he saw that the little Hatchling boy was still on his tail. He'd originally thought the boy was just going to chase it about and play like all Hatchlings do, but this human had fixed his tail! But even so, the Night Fury couldn't take the boy with him. No matter how <em>Different</em> this Human Hatchling was, he had to stay here with his Nest where his <em>Ohana</em> was. If he dropped the Hatchling now, the boy would land safely in water and not be injured.</p><p>With that thought, the dragon flicked his tail to one side, causing Hiccup to lose his grip and fall down into the water with a yell and great splash. However, without Hiccup there to operate the fin, the contraption fell shut, and the dragon lost control. Toothless looked down and saw the fin just before he hit the water with an even greater splash.</p><p>It was followed shortly by a happy whoop from the Hatchling.</p><hr/><p>For better or worse, after the flying attempt, Hiccup forgot about all of the fears and doubts he had before. Suddenly he was visiting Toothless every day, playing and laughing as he learned more and more about the dragon, and Hiccup loved every moment.</p><p>Another sleepless night that was filled with leather work and sewing lead to the addition of a saddle to Toothless's flying equipment, but Hiccup didn't feel tired at all when he was in the cove, presenting his latest project to the Night Fury. Toothless had responded to it with bright eyes and wiggling haunches, running away from Hiccup in his own fun little game. When Hiccup finally managed to get the saddle on the energetic dragon, the two attempted another flight. This time, Hiccup rode in the saddle, holding a rope that controlled the tail-fin.</p><p>The result was another unexpected swim in the lake.</p><p>After that Hiccup added a latch that connected him to the saddle so he wouldn't fall off, and he decided to connect the rope controlling the tail-fin to his foot instead of having to hold it in his hand. It worked slightly better, as they stayed in the air longer and the tail was easier to control, but keeping a position for extended periods of time was almost impossible and ended with them falling into a field of shoulder-high, minty smelling grass. Hiccup had to admit that it did smell nice, and when he pushed through the grass to find Toothless in the field, he found the dragon rolling about happily and purring loudly. Hiccup took a small sample of the grass back to his workshop so he could take notes on it.</p><p>The day after that Hiccup was scratching behind Toothless's ears, just discovering that the dragon appreciated a good scratch as much as his cat Fiddlesticks. Toothless purred loudly, leaning up into Hiccup's scratches, and then Hiccup moved one hand to scratch the dragons chin, but then Toothless froze and fell over. Looking down, Hiccup was shocked to see that Toothless was still purring, but was almost asleep. As if he'd been dozing comfortably in the sun for the past hour, or something.</p><p>The next day he noticed Toothless chasing after a light reflected from the small hammer he'd brought with him, so Hiccup started angling the metal towards the sun and moving the dot on purpose, causing Toothless to chase it around the cove for a good hour.</p><p>Eventually his days spent with Toothless lead up to a point where he was actually starting to feel confident in his design for the tail. He ran the rope along Toothless's body from the fin to the saddle where it connect to a small pedal for Hiccup's foot. The whole contraption took quite a bit of work, and by the end both Toothless and Hiccup himself were completely outfitted with what Hiccup had unconsciously come to call his riding gear.</p><p>This time when they tested the new design they went to the windy cliffs just a little ways away from the cove and tied themselves to an old tree stump, so they could use the strong winds to glide in place while they both got used to the new tail. And the tail worked perfectly. It worked so well, in fact, that Hiccup was able to sketch down a cheat sheet for himself for the positions of the tail-fin.</p><p>They did, however, run into a problem when the rope keeping them in place snapped and they went flying back into the trees. The latch that helped Hiccup to not fall off while flying was bent, locking in place and keeping Hiccup attached to Toothless no matter what they tried.</p><p>"Oh, great." Hiccup sighed, thinking hard about what to do. There was no way Toothless could use his fire without hurting one of them, Hiccup didn't have any of his tools, and there was no way Hiccup could get the saddle off of Toothless while still attached to it.</p><p>It was later, when he was leaning against a building and trying to look casual while one of the villagers passed by, that Hiccup concluded he'd been getting quite good at getting away with stupid ideas. Perhaps all the pranks he'd done with Jack had been good practice?</p><p>He didn't dwell on the thought, though, because Toothless stuck his head out as soon as the man had passed, looking around curiously, and Hiccup had to pull the dragon along to the forge. Lucky for Hiccup, no one saw him or Toothless, and they managed to fix the latch before anyone caught them. Toothless did become interested in anything that smelled like Hiccup, though, so pulling him out of the forge and getting him back into the forest took a little more time than expected. Hiccup was especially surprised to see that the item Toothless seemed most curious about was the axe his father, Stoick, had given him about two weeks ago. Hiccup even ended up bringing it back to the cove and explaining that it was a gift from his dad, so Toothless could sniff and peer at it to his heart's content.</p><p>The two were fortunate though. No one had discovered their secret. That cove felt like a completely different world to Hiccup, full of light and color. He didn't hurt when he was with Toothless. He felt fine. Happy. <em>Normal</em>. The cove was their world, a world for laughter and play without care. Everything outside that world seemed so grey and so dark, and Hiccup found himself leaving the cove every evening counting the seconds until he could be with Toothless again. Hiccup wasn't sure when it happened, but he'd become as dependent on Toothless as Toothless was on him for flying. Hiccup didn't want to be in pain anymore, he didn't want to act like everything was okay, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to handle things going back to the way they were before. He wouldn't be able to handle losing Toothless.</p><p>By all sensible logic it was crazy. Complete insanity. But that didn't stop Hiccup from going to the cove everyday. From laughing, and smiling, and growing closer to that dragon with each passing moment.</p><p>Because Hiccup couldn't remember a time when he felt as if he <em>Belonged</em>.</p><p>Yes, he loved his father and Gobber, and he had plenty of friends at Hogwarts, but Hiccup had always felt out of place. Like a fish trying to climb a tree, or a bird trying to live underground. There were plenty of people he loved and cared about, but he had never found a place where he honestly felt as though he was <em>meant</em> to be there.</p><p>So Hiccup kept going back to the cove, and everyday they practiced flying together at the windy cliffs. With each passing day they got batter and better with the tail-fin, and eventually they both knew that they were as ready as they were ever going to be.</p><hr/><p>The wind rushed all around him, brushing through his hair, and there was a sudden feeling of something opening, or unlocking. Suddenly the sun was brighter, the sky was bluer, the ocean's song was louder. He felt a pull, a call, from something that he didn't know, but he knew it was familiar.</p><p>Up in the air, high above the trees and the island, Hiccup felt as if he could breathe, move, feel. His lungs expanded more now that they could, he hadn't even realized how constricted his heart had felt inside his chest, and the feeling of Toothless's warm scales and slight adjustments for different air currents were comforting. Familiar.</p><p>"Okay there, bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow," Hiccup said, patting Toothless's shoulder as he spoke. They were extremely high up with only the top of Berk's tallest mountain and the white fluffy clouds around them. "Here we go. Here we go. Position... Three. No -four." Hiccup continued, scanning his cheat sheet nervously as he moved his foot to angle the tail-fin properly.</p><p>They arched in a half circle, Toothless's wingspan going almost vertical as they moved around a bit. Hiccup looked back at the tail to make sure it was functioning properly, and then steeled himself.</p><p>"Alright, it's go time. It's go time." Hiccup encouraged himself as he and Toothless angled downwards towards the sea together, veering into a dive.</p><p>Hiccup's heart soared as Toothless let out a roar of pure delight.</p><p>"Come on, buddy. Come on, buddy!" Hiccup called out as they straightened out just above the water, shifting to one side a bit to much, but managing to recover just after Toothless's wing skimmed the ocean's surface, sending up a misty spray of salt water behind them. Hiccup bit his lip nervously as they flew straight towards a sea-stack that made half a circle, glancing up at the seagulls that were roosting at the top of the rocks. They flew through without a problem, and Hiccup smiled excitedly. "Yes! It worked!"</p><p>But then Hiccup's foot was at the wrong angle to turn properly, so the pair slammed into another, shorter sea-stack. "Sorry!" Hiccup shouted over the wind as they angled themselves away and right into another sea-stack. "That's my fault."</p><p>Toothless grumbled in annoyance and smacked Hiccup in the face with his ear flap. Hiccup yelped and then rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah! I'm on it!" Hiccup told him. "Position four, uh, Three."</p><p>Hiccup checked his sheet and then angled his foot, allowing the pair to angle upwards, flying vertically towards the sky. Toothless gave another roar of delight as they gained speed, and with the wind rushing all around him, his heart racing, Hiccup found himself joining in.</p><p>"Yeah! Go baby!" Hiccup whooped. He had never felt anything even remotely close to how incredible he felt in that moment. He was Flying. He was Soaring through the sky on the back of a Dragon! "Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my -" Hiccup cut off when his cheat sheet slipped. "Cheat Sheet! STOP!" Hiccup cried, reaching back and managing to snatch the piece of parchment out of the air, but Toothless had stopped, and for a moment they were suspended in the air, high above the earth, was the latch that kept them together unhooked.</p><p>Hiccup made eye contact with Toothless for barely a second, and then screamed as he started plummeting back towards the earth with Toothless beside him but unable to fly. It was utter chaos as the pair fell through the clouds, screaming and roaring in pure terror. They spun and twisted in the air, trying to reach each other.</p><p>"Alright, okay, you gotta kinda angle yourself!" Hiccup called to Toothless, trying to get closer so he could get back in the saddle, but Toothless was spinning in circles with no control at all. "Okay, no, no, no, no! Come back down towards me! Come back down -OW!" Hiccup grunted as Toothless's tail hit him directly in the face.</p><p>Hiccup's head spun for a few moments, but when he finally recollected himself, he saw Toothless's back towards him and reached out, grabbing hold of the saddle and pulling himself back into place. He clicked his latch back on, and they somehow straightened out, and then he shoved his foot into place, opening the tail-fin just before they hit the tree tops of the forest.</p><p>They couldn't slow their speed, though, and they were heading straight towards a thick gathering of sea-stacks and fog. Toothless let out a roar of terror, and Hiccup glanced at his cheat sheet, but there was no time to straighten himself out.</p><p>Hiccup's ears suddenly clogged with words and shouts. He could hear Snotlout, Daren Fouls, Mildew, his father, Gobber. He couldn't do this. What was he thinking? He couldn't even pass Flying with broomsticks what on earth made him believe he could fly on a dragon? He was useless. He couldn't swing a sword, or a hammer, or an axe. He'd never be a viking. He couldn't do it.</p><p>Hiccup looked up at the fast approaching rocks and <em>threw</em> the cheat sheet to the wind, <em>shoving</em> all of the voices out of his head until it was just him and Toothless, together.</p><p>With a steeled expression, Hiccup leaned forward, pressing close to his dragon, and shifted instinctively. He didn't know how, but it felt so natural. As if he'd been flying all his life. As if he were <em>born</em> to fly.</p><p>They angled this way and that, twisting, turning, and even flipping over. Hiccup and Toothless moved together like one being, like two halves of the same creature. They were connected, and they flew until the sea-stacks fell away and the open sea was laid out in front of them, calling to them. They left the fog, evening out to an easy glide, and Hiccup was breathing heavily as he pushed himself up and threw his arms over his head.</p><p>"YEAH!" He cheered. Toothless roared with him, just as ecstatic, and he released a blast of fire that exploded out in front of them. When Hiccup opened his eyes and saw that they were heading straight at the fire, his arms drooped back down to his sides. "Aw, come on!"</p><hr/><p>A few hours later Hiccup was sitting in front of a fire, his hair blown back and a bit of soot on his face, roasting a fish on a stick. Toothless was curled around the boy, letting the human lean back against him, and had a nice pile of fish at his front paws. The dragon offered a regurgitated fish head to his boy, but Hiccup seemed less than excited.</p><p>"Um, no, thanks. I'm good." Hiccup smiled, holding up the stick with a decent sized cod on it.</p><p>The smell of all the fish must have been pretty nice because, at that moment, three Terrible Terrors came flying towards them. Hiccup's heartbeat picked up a little, feeling a bit nervous about being close to so many unknown dragons, and Toothless must have sensed it because he let out a warning growl at the small pack of Terrors.</p><p>Two of them settled for fighting over the regurgitated fish head, but the third seemed determined to steal from Toothless's pile. Toothless did not seem very keen on sharing, snatched the fish away from the Terror and gobbled it down, taunting the Terror with a noise that sounded awfully similar to snickering.</p><p>The Terror got angry at that and scrambled to it's feet. Standing on it's hind legs, the tiny dragon took a deep breath, opening it's mouth as it prepared to spit fire at Toothless -but Toothless shot a tiny flame into the smaller dragon's open mouth, and the Terror's blast went down into it's stomach like a tiny explosive. The Terror jumped up, and then hit the ground hard, wobbling as it got back to it's feet completely disoriented.</p><p>Hiccup chuckled at the little dragon. "Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?" He asked as the Terror peeked up to inspect him. "Here you go." Hiccup said, throwing the Terror a fish.</p><p>In an instant the fish was gobbled down, and Hiccup settled back against Toothless's side. The Terror slowly got closer, but it only paused a couple of times before it walked right up to Hiccup and nuzzled his arm, settling down right next to him. Hiccup watched in amazement as his hand gently petted the small creature that was now napping at his hip.</p><p>"Everything we know about you guys is wrong." Hiccup murmured. Still looking down at the Terror, Hiccup was unaware of the fact that Toothless was now looking at him in a somewhat similar fashion.</p><p>Toothless wasn't a very old dragon, but he knew that his boy was <em>Different</em> from the other humans. He couldn't explain why or how he knew, but Toothless was certain that Hiccup needed him. Toothless would protect his boy, and he would make sure that his boy was happy. Because when Hiccup was happy everything got brighter. Yes, Toothless's boy was special, and Toothless was going to stay by Hiccup's side for as long as he would have him.</p><hr/><p>Hiccup felt physically ill walking back into the village that evening, and gnawed on his lower lip worriedly.</p><p>His time with Toothless had been wonderful, as always, in fact it had been better than wonderful, it had been incredible. Sure, a bit terrifying, but incredible nonetheless. He wouldn't change a single thing that had happened, except for maybe one.</p><p>Hiccup had forgotten to take the axe his father gave him out of Toothless's saddlebag, a recent addition Hiccup had thought of, but not the point. The axe had been in the saddlebag during the flight, but when they got back to the cove that evening, Hiccup couldn't find it anywhere. The only explanation was that it fell out at some point and was now lost to the trees or the ocean.</p><p>Not something Hiccup wanted to explain to his father.</p><p>Thinking hard for a solution, Hiccup walked through the village until he got to the forge where Gobber was working away and all the other teens were gathered outside, probably waiting to get their weapons sharpened.</p><p>"I can't wait to show everyone what I've got in Dragon Training! It's about time the village started noticing me more." Snotlout was saying as Hiccup slipped into the forge behind the group, unnoticed.</p><p>"I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when they realize how awesome we are! Everyone at Hogwarts is gonna be so jealous!" Tuffnut grinned, and Ruffnut nodded in agreement.</p><p>"W-what about classes? I -I hear Professor Bunnymund has some pretty cool stuff to teach in Defense Against the Dark Arts. That'll be fun, right?" Fishlegs babbled nervously, obviously less thrilled than the others to be going into Dragon Training.</p><p>"As if!" Snotlout scoffed. "Everyone takes Defense Against the Dark Arts. There's nothing great about a Core Class! Dragon Training is only for those who are man enough to handle it. When we go back next week, we'll own that school! Everyone will want to be one of us!"</p><p>Hiccup paused at that. Next week? Already? He'd completely lost track of the days. He hadn't even started packing, let alone thought about what he was going to do with Toothless!</p><p>"Here we are!" Gobber announced, smiling with satisfaction at the freshly sharpened spear he held. "One razor sharp spearhead, just for you, Ruffnut!" Gobber said, handing the weapon to the girl.</p><p>"Thanks, I couldn't start Dragon Training without my favorite spear!" Ruffnut smiled wickedly, and Gobber chuckled.</p><p>"Don't you worry, I've got the okay from Professor North to set up a temporary forge, so I'll be able to help you kids keep your weapons up over the year." Gobber informed them. After a few more minutes the teens wandered off and Gobber turned towards Hiccup. "You may be able to slip past them, but I saw you come in." The smith told him, pointing a finger at Hiccup who chuckled slightly back. "Anyways, don't think just because there's going to be a forge at school that means you can stay up all night working on your projects!" Gobber warned, and Hiccup held his hands up in surrender. "Best get it out of your system now while you can because next week I'll be keeping a close eye on you especially."</p><p>"Thanks, Gobber." Hiccup said weakly as the old smith hobbled out of the forge and heading to his house, which was right next door.</p><p>Hiccup watched the older man go, his thoughts troubled and stormy. He'd spent so much time with Toothless and had gotten so caught up in his selfish feelings that he'd completely forgotten what was best for Toothless. There was no way Hiccup could smuggle a dragon into Hogwarts, and there was no way that Toothless would survive winter by himself if he couldn't fly. It was all Hiccup's fault. He should've stayed focused, should've never made a tail that required him to operate it. Toothless shouldn't be trapped on the ground, only allowed to fly when he was around, it wasn't fair. Now Hiccup had to set things right. It didn't matter what he wanted, Hiccup needed to do what was best for Toothless and his Tribe.</p><p>Gobber was right about one thing; Hiccup wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.</p><hr/><p>Hiccup's feet felt heavy as he walked into the cove early the next morning. There were small bags under his eyes and his head was hurting pretty bad. He tried to ignore the fact that the pain eased as soon as he saw Toothless. Said dragon came bounding over to Hiccup, excited to see him, and started sniffing the bundle that Hiccup carried in his arms.</p><p>"Hey, bud." Hiccup forced the best smile he could, but apparently he couldn't fool the dragon because Toothless's head tilted slightly and he made a concern whining sound. "I got something for you." Hiccup opted to ignore it and keep going, showing Toothless the bundle in his arms. "Yeah, what do you think of that?"</p><p>Toothless gave the bundle another curious sniff, and Hiccup moved towards his tail, but Toothless kept following him, therefore pulling his tail away from Hiccup.</p><p>"Toothless!" Hiccup laughed a little, unable to help he lightness in his chest. "Would you settle down?" He chuckled as he finally caught Toothless's tail. "Toothless! Come one, bud, let me get this on you!" Hiccup started buckling the new tail into place as Toothless watched him with wide, curious eyes. Green Eyes. "Yeah... You are going to love this..." Hiccup murmured as he finished getting the tail in place. "Okay..."</p><p>As Hiccup pulled back, Toothless wiggled his tail and then, displeased by the foreign thing attached to his tail, started to wildly swing around, flicking his tail back and forth in an attempt to get it off.</p><p>"No, no, no -Toothless, stop!" Hiccup called out, ducking beneath Toothless's tail when it came flying at him. "Please, wait! Toothless, please!"</p><p>Then Toothless flicked his tail and suddenly the tail popped open, matching the other one almost perfectly. Toothless's eyes went wide and his ear flaps perked up, surprised by the new tail.</p><p>Hiccup sighed as Toothless began moving his tail and experimenting with it. "There you go. See? Got it?" Hiccup asked, his voice cracking slightly as he hoped he wouldn't have to explain any farther. He didn't think he'd be able to anyways.</p><p>Toothless turned to look at him with those warm Green Eyes. Hiccup offered him a weak smile, and for a moment they just looked at each other. Hiccup tried to think of what to say or do, but nothing came to him.</p><p>"Toothless..." He stepped forward, but Toothless leaned back, staring at his face with unchanging wide eyes. Something seemed to click in Toothless's eyes, and in the next instant the air swirled all around Hiccup, causing him to duck his head.</p><p>When Hiccup looked up, Toothless was flying off into the sky, free as the wind that carried him.</p><p>As Hiccup watched the Night Fury fly away, he couldn't help but see the bitter irony. He had expected something inside himself to shatter, to break. He'd even prepared himself for it a little bit. But this was worse. This was a sharp, ominous clash of metal on metal. The clang of a lock setting. That sound was cold and final, it told Hiccup he would never fly again.</p><p>It told him he'd be Trapped on the ground forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The New Recruits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>NOTES:</em> A True Friend is one who thinks you are a Good egg even if you are half-Cracked.</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 4: The New Recruits</strong>
</p><p>The shrill sound of the bell announcing the departure of the train, and the call of the engine, felt like piercing shrieks in Hiccup's ears. He was nauseous and dizzy, despite the fact that he was sitting down. Everything sounded as if his ears were stuffed with cotton, his vision was slightly fuzzy, and he was so tired, but he hadn't been able to sleep at all the past few nights. He sat in the seat closest to the window and leaned his throbbing head against the cool glass, staring blankly out the window as the green scenery rushed passed.</p><p>The other viking teens had disappeared almost as soon as they got on the platform, and after a few words Gobber went off to the front of the train where teachers and Prefects had their meetings. Left to his own devices, Hiccup had gotten his trunk into the storage car and then hurried off to find his friends.</p><p>After a few minutes of searching through the bustling, over-crowded train, Hiccup's symptoms had started getting worse and worse by the second. He needed to sit down, or he was certain that he would pass out, so he had ducked into the first empty cabin he could find and gasped for breath, trying to calm himself before he made a scene on the train.</p><p>Now, Hiccup was still struggling with his anxiety and ill-feelings, but he had at least managed to get himself away from all of the overwhelming scents and excited heartbeats of the other students in the narrow, over-packed corridor of the train.</p><p>He wasn't very sure how long he sat there, blindly staring out the window as he willed his entire being to go numb, but eventually the sliding door of the cabin shot open with a loud rattling as someone shoved it open as fast as it would go.</p><p>Hiccup jumped, his hair sticking straight up on his head, and his eyes snapped around too quickly to face the door. As Hiccup tried to make the cabin stop spinning, Jack stood in the doorway, looking a little ruffled from trying to weave his way through the crowded corridor of the train.</p><p>"There you are!" He exclaimed, slightly out of breath as he dragged himself over to the spot across from Hiccup and flopped himself down on the seat. "We've been looking all over for you!" Jack informed him as Merida and Rapunzel appeared in the doorway.</p><p>"Oh, good, you found him!" Rapunzel smiled, a touch of relief in her tone as she and Merida hurried into the cabin, closing the door behind them.</p><p>"For a minute there we thought you'd missed the train or something." Merida said, taking the seat next to Hiccup and giving him a light punch on the shoulder.</p><p>"Sorry I worried you." Hiccup replied, trying to ignore the ache that had settled in his temples as he tried for a weak smile. "I was looking for you guys, but the crowd was so thick I could barely move."</p><p>"That's alright." Jack waved him off. "I was in the first year's car making sure that Emma was okay, and I only found Merida and Punzie a few minutes ago."</p><p>"How is Emma? Not too nervous I hope." Merida asked as they all settled into their seats and began to relax for the long train ride ahead of them.</p><p>"Not at all. She was a little upset that she couldn't sit in the fourth year's car with us, but she'll be fine." Jack smiled lightly and then laughed a little. "I actually think she was most upset about not getting to see Hiccup." Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel giggled, but Hiccup frowned as worry bubbled in his chest, masking some of his more unpleasant feelings for a few moments.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I wish I could've met you guys on the platform like usual, but we were running late..." Hiccup explained vaguely as he remembered how long it took the others to pack all of their weapons and trunks onto the boat.</p><p>"Don't worry about it! She'll have all year to see you, and she needs to make some friends her own age." Jack chuckled and ruffled Hiccup's hair.</p><p>As the four laughed and joked like they always did, Hiccup started to feel a little better. Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel were always able to cheer him up even without knowing it, and despite the persistent migraine that wouldn't leave him alone, Hiccup managed to smile. He stayed quiet most of the time, content to just listen to his friends conversations, the sound of their voices comforting him and helping him to relax.</p><p>Eventually they decided to get changed into the their robes, and as they were just about to settle back into the cabin the kind woman who ran the trolley came down the corridor, offering treats to every student she passed. The four exchanged a couple of looks before hurrying to get their money for the trolley.</p><p>"Hello, dears." The woman smiled as they met her at the doorway of their cabin.</p><p>Hiccup gave a small wave of greeting before picking out two cauldron cakes for himself. Merida picked up a couple of chocolate frogs, and Rapunzel opted for a package of Sherbet Lemons. Jack also reached for his usual, a box of Bertie Bott's, but he paused after picking it up. Hiccup opened his mouth to ask him what was wrong, but before he could Jack snatched up a newspaper from the bottom shelf of the trolley and turned to the woman.</p><p>"How much for the paper?" He asked her, but the woman shook her head.</p><p>"Free of charge, dear. Just the morning paper." She told him, so they all paid for their sweets and then retreated back into their cabin. As the woman moved on with her trolley, Hiccup and the others went back to their seats, but Rapunzel and Merida leaned towards Jack as he opened his newspaper.</p><p>"What is it, Jack?" Rapunzel wanted to know, and Jack laid the paper flat so they could all see it. There was a picture of a village that looked like it had been completely raided.</p><p>"Attacks on Small Village. Pirates to Blame." Jack read the title, his brow furrowing as he glared down at the paper. "Apparently, a small village outside of Syracuse was attacked in the middle of the night. No deaths have been reported, but several men were severely injured during the attack and the storage houses were burned to the ground. The Ministry says it was pirates, but eye-witnesses say they saw 'Shadow Stallions' and 'a dark figure'..." Jack folded the paper and dropped it on the seat next to him, crossing his arms as he leaned back in his seat. "There's no way pirates could be the cause of all that destruction. Not without being seen."</p><p>"You think it was Pitch?" Hiccup asked, his voice sounding loud in his own ears as he glanced at the door to make sure no one was coming or listening in on their conversation.</p><p>"Who else could it be? Shadow horses are just his style." Jack said with a small frown. The kind of frown that said he was sure of it, but wished he wasn't. "Besides, attacks like these have been happening all Summer. There's no way pirates can be behind an entire chain of attacks."</p><p>"You don't think he'll attack the school again, do you?" Rapunzel questioned, looking at each of them worriedly.</p><p>"He'd be stupid to try, but we should stay on guard. Who knows what that creep has up his sleeves." Merida muttered, her eyes falling to look at the paper rested between Jack and Rapunzel.</p><p>Silence filled the cabin as they all lost themselves to their own thoughts. After a few minutes they started talking about school, classes, the professors and Guardians. They still brought up Pitch every now and then, knowing that they had to keep their eyes on things while they were at school, but the conversation did get a little lighter as time went on.</p><p>Hiccup reminded himself that this is what he was supposed to be focused on. He should be spending his time helping the Guardians, not worrying over some dragon. This is where he should be. Things were back in place, the proper order. No chaotic differences and risks. Everything had fallen back into line, as it should be. As he should be.</p><p>This was right. Everyone had a roll to play, and Hiccup's was here. This was fine. He may never be a dragon slayer, but that was okay. He was a Ravenclaw, so he could be a wise elder like Gothi. A healer, maybe. He was already a decent blacksmith. He had a part, he just needed to play along. It would be okay. He'd stay away from the forest, the ocean, the wild.</p><p>He would be okay. He just needed to try a little harder.</p><hr/><p>As always, it was night by the time they reached Hogsmeade village. The moon was high in the sky, and a refreshing, cool breeze met them when they stepped off the train. The first years were gathered together by Mr. Crood almost immediately and lead off towards the boats while Hiccup made his way over to the carriages with his friends. Before long they were climbing the main stairs to the Great Hall and giving each other small goodbyes as they parted ways to go to their respective tables.</p><p>The Great Hall was loud, and Hiccup had to remind himself to breathe, but he managed to make it to his seat without passing out and sat down. He held light conversation with Tadashi and Jim, keeping himself focused on catching up with them so everything would hurt less.</p><p>Thankfully, before Hiccup could throw up on himself, the doors to the Great Hall opened. Professor North came through, leading a group of first years behind him. The hall fell completely silent as the older students waved and greeted the terrified and awed new students. Hiccup managed to lock gazes with Emma for a moment, and he offered her a smile, which she replied to with a bright grin.</p><p>Hiccup chuckled to himself and watched as the first years gathered at the bottom of the dais while North walked up to stand beside the stool and Sorting Hat. Picking up a large scroll, North addressed the first years. "Now, when I call your name, you shall come forth, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your Houses!"</p><p>With that, he turned to his scroll and opened it. "Jamie Bennett!" A boy with brown hair and brown eyes walked up to the Sorting Hat and sat down.</p><p>"I see!" The Sorting Hat came to life suddenly, making Jamie jump slightly along with a couple of other first years, but when Hiccup looked over at Emma, she just looked more excited. "Definitely a GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat proclaimed, and Merida's table of red and gold lit up with cheers, inviting the young man into their House with open arms.</p><p>"Gratuity Tucci!" A girl with dark skin, curly hair, and green-hazel eyes walked up next. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she walked, but other than that she looked unfazed. "GRYFFINDOR!"</p><p>"Pippa Dine!" A girl with much fairer skin and brown-hazel eyes went up. "HUFFLEPUFF!"</p><p>"Antonio Perez!" A boy with dark hair and brown eyes walked up with all the confidence in the world. "SLYTHERIN!"</p><p>"Margo Gru!" A girl with medium brown hair and light brown colored eyes went up, taking a deep breath to steady herself. "RAVENCLAW!"</p><p>"Gustav Larson!" Hiccup sighed slightly and suppressed the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose as the dark haired, brown-green eyed boy stuck his chest out and walked forward. "HUFFLEPUFF!"</p><p>"Dashiell Parr!" A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes was up the dais in the blink of an eye. "GRYFFINDOR!"</p><p>"Riley Anderson!" This girl had shoulder length gold-blonde hair and deep blue eyes. "HUFFLEPUFF!"</p><p>"Prince... Princes Hamish, Hubert, and Harris of Clan Dunbroch." North paused slightly as all three boys walked up, smiling and laughing as they lined up in front of him. All three of them ended up in "GRYFFINDOR!"</p><p>"Monty Kettledrum!" This boy was obviously nervous and skittish with blonde hair and light blue eyes that were too worried to be piercing. "HUFFLEPUFF!"</p><p>"Claude Waltz!" A boy with darker skin, freckles, dark hair that stood straight up, and brown eyes walked forward. "SLYTHERIN!"</p><p>"Caleb Waltz!" A boy, who looked exactly like the Claude boy except for the orange hat that covered his head, came next. "SLYTHERIN!"</p><p>"Hiro Hamada!" Hiccup tilted his head at that and he, along with Jim and some of the other Ravenclaws looked at Tadashi, but the older boy was watching the Sorting. Hiccup noted that the kid looked a bit like Tadashi with dark hair and deep brown eyes. "RAVENCLAW!"</p><p>Hiccup clapped along with the rest of the table as the boy came over and plopped himself right next to Tadashi who looked really happy and proud. Then the older boy surprised Hiccup by turning to the first and saying softly, "Welcome to Nerd School. Nerd."</p><p>Before Hiro, or anyone else, could respond, North moved on to the next first year on the list.</p><p>"Moana Waialiki!" This girl had dark, curly hair that reminded Hiccup of Merida, and her eyes were bright, honey-brown eyes. She wore a necklace of rope, pearls, and a shell. "GRYFFINDOR!"</p><p>"Cupcake Hunter!" This girl was standing beside Emma and another girl. She was stocky, with short brown hair and amber-brown eyes. Hiccup could already tell that this girl could beat him up if she wanted to, and she looked rather intimidating with her brow furrowed as she stalked forward. "HUFFLEPUFF!"</p><p>"Vanellope von Schweetz!" This girl was the complete opposite. This girl was tiny. She had black hair that was tied back in a messy ponytail and chocolate brown eyes that screamed with mischief. She nudged Emma and muttered something that made Emma smile weakly and whisper something back as the small girl walked forward, making up for what she lacked in size with her endless confidence. "SLYTHERIN!"</p><p>"Emma Overland-Frost!" The very last name to be called, Emma moved forward, looking a bit more shy now that everyone was staring at her. She settled herself on the stool and waited for a few minutes as the Hat was placed on her head. "Hmm, interesting..." The Hat noted, taking it's time to think. "Better be... RAVENCLAW!"</p><p>Emma positively beamed, and jumped up as soon as the Hat was off her head. She hurried over as the Ravenclaws cheered, and Hiccup joined in with a small whoop of his own. He made room for her to sit, and Emma quickly took the spot right next to him. As Jim, Tadashi, and Honey Lemon distracted her with their welcomes, Hiccup glanced over his shoulder at the Slytherin table.</p><p>Jack was cheering just as loudly, if not louder than, all of the Ravenclaws. He looked so happy for Emma, and when the two friends locked eyes, Jack simply nodded, and Hiccup returned it. No words were needed. Jack didn't have to worry about Emma because Hiccup would do everything in his power to take care of her, and Jack trusted Hiccup with his baby sister.</p><p>And then the wonderful moment had to end when North called everyone's attention back to him.</p><p>"Now, now! I am glad to see you all so eager to welcome your new classmates, but there are some things that have yet to be addressed!" North told them, the roar of chatter hushing to complete silence. "I am sure that many of you have heard of the recent attacks on smaller villages, and many have expressed concerns about them, but I stand here to tell you that these attacks should not frighten you. Hogwarts is safe, and we are stronger than we have ever been before! We each must remember that we have something special inside of us, something good that we give to the world! It is what makes us who we are. It is our Centers." North said, every eyes fixated on him and what he had to say. For a moment, Hiccup flashed back to the end of first year, in North's office. "Your Centers are powerful, and will help you through your darkest of times. No matter how the darkness may try to destroy you, they cannot take away who you are."</p><p>A quiet stir shifted through the students as North paused to let his words sink in. All around him, Hiccup could feel a bit of tension uncurl, allowing students to relax a bit more. This was Hogwarts, there was no reason to fear.</p><p>"That being said, we have some exciting new people among us!" North clapped, and Hiccup tensed in his seat as he realized what was coming next. "This year, Hogwarts will be offering a Dragon Training class to our students who hold residency in the Archipelago!"</p><p>Excited chatter immediately bubbled from the sea of students, but Hiccup just stayed in his seat, unwilling to even meet anyone's eyes.</p><p>"Our guest, Gobber the Belch, will be instructing the Dragon Training course!" Gobber rose from his seat on the dais and the students applauded him, looking at him curiously. "Remember, this class is only for students who live in dragon populated territory." North informed them, and then he turned and motioned to someone standing off to the side.</p><p>An older boy stepped forward. He was about a year or two older than Hiccup, but he was tall and while he was slimmer than most vikings, his muscles still rippled underneath his red and black uniform. His hair was messy, sandy-brown and his eyes an ordinary brown color. Hiccup could hear girls giggling all around him, but he wasn't sure whether to be happy or terrified as the very familiar boy took his place next to North.</p><p>"I would also like to introduce our second guest, Thuggory of the Meathead Tribe." North introduced him. "Thuggory is from Durmstrang in the north. He has been given the opportunity to study abroad by joining us here at Hogwarts for the year. I hope you will all help him to feel welcomed." North smiled.</p><p>"GO BACK TO THE SWAMPS, MEATHEAD!" A very distinct and familiar voice shouted from the Gryffindor table.</p><p>"MAKE ME, BOGGY!" Thuggory shouted back.</p><p>The other students and teachers alike stared in a mixture of shock and horror, except for Gobber of course, and suddenly Camicazi was stalking up to the dais until she stood directly in front of the exchanged student. The two Vikings glared at each other for a long time, and then, simultaneously, they burst out into laughter.</p><p>"Ah, nice to see things haven't changed much, Walrus Head!" Thuggory teased.</p><p>"Same to you, you decrepit old oyster!" Camicazi replied, punching Thuggory in the gut. "Also glad to see only one of you, Durmstrang prissies."</p><p>Thuggory grinned at that. "Dagur was supposed to come, but he threw a flaming dagger at one of our instructors heads and got suspended!" The Meathead boy looked practically giddy, and Camicazi whooped happily. Hiccup even relaxed a bit at that news, but then, he hadn't even known about the transfer program.</p><p>At this point North cleared his throat rather loudly to get the two Viking's attentions. "I see you two are familiar. Ms. Bog-Burgler, would you please show Mister Meathead to the Gryffindor table?"</p><p>Camicazi shrugged, not caring of the Deputy Headmaster's less-then-subtle suggestion, and lead Thuggory over to the table of red and gold where he blended in quite well.</p><p>After that came the general announcements, and then the feast itself. Hiccup kept his head down through the entire meal, only conversing every now and then with Emma. He avoided looking at the Gryffindor table entirely, and tried to eat in order to make himself look busy, but he was practically gagging on the food as he ate. His stomach was too twisted and knotted to accept it.</p><p>As the feast came to a close, and the Ravenclaws began to make their way towards their tower, Hiccup was slowly able to released some of his tension. When they were climbing the tall, narrow stairwell, Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he managed to escape the clutches of his origin's for another day. For at least one more night he wouldn't be known as the Viking who couldn't even lift an axe. For at least one more night no one would know he was Snotlout's cousin. For at least one more night nobody would understand the meaning of his name.</p><p>For at least one more night he wouldn't be known as Hiccup the Useless.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dragon Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>NOTES: </em>Accept what Is, Let Go of what Was, and have Faith in what Will Be.</p><p><strong>Music: </strong>"Dragon Training" by John Powell (How to train your Dragon 2010)</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 5: Dragon Training</strong>
</p><p>The Great hall was packed the next morning, everyone bustling about and talking about their class schedules and everything else. Breakfast was loud, and the lines between the different Houses were blurred slightly with all of the excitement that still lingered from the opening feast the night before.</p><p>Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut were basking in all of the attention they were receiving from the other students. Fishlegs looked rather uncomfortable being the center of attention of the steadily growing crowd of students that were trying to ask the Viking teens questions about Dragon Training. Astrid just sat calmly and completely unfazed by the crowd, eating her food without even glancing up at the other students.</p><p>Hiccup stayed on the opposite side of the Hall, close to the large doors, sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Emma and Rapunzel.</p><p>It was Sunday. Normally it would be a day of rest for the students to get used to being back at the castle after being away for the Summer, and to receive their schedules for the coming year. Classes always started again on the following Monday. This year, however, the fourth year Vikings would be starting Dragon Training that morning. The course was held every day except Saturdays because of the Hogsmeade trips and the mandatory teacher meetings Gobber would have to attend at least once a month.</p><p>Hiccup felt as if he were going to be sick. He couldn't bring himself to eat anything, despite the questioning looks he received from Rapunzel and Emma. His head was still aching terribly, and he was still exhausted from being unable to sleep at night.</p><p>"It just isn't fair." Merida's voice drew Hiccup's eyes up from his empty plate to see that she and Jack had finally arrived and now stood next to them. Merida's arms were crossed as she glared at the crowd of students at her own table. "I could beat any one of them in a sword fight, but they're the ones who get to learn how to fight dragons! It's ridiculous!" Merida sat down next to Rapunzel with a huff and started filling her plate with some food. Jack slid into the seat next to Emma and ruffled her hair affectionately, and then followed Merida's lead to get himself some breakfast.</p><p>"I don't know, maybe it's just me, but shouldn't we all be a little more concerned about these attacks? There's been another one in the Southern Isles." Rapunzel told them, showing them the paper she'd been reading.</p><p>"Yeah, I heard there was one in Gabylonia over the Summer." Merida agreed with a nod. "I can't help but wonder if that's why Talia isn't here."</p><p>"Talia? She's in our year, right?" Jack asked, vaguely remembering the girl.</p><p>Merida nodded. "She was, but no one's seen her. We asked Professor North, and he told us that she never sent in her tuition fee. Justin said they spent most of the Summer together, but after he was Knighted she just disappeared."</p><p>Before any of them could continue, a small group of people appeared in the entry way of the Great Hall all at once. The group surrounded the exchange student from Durmstrang, Thuggory the Meathead and Camicazi who had taken it upon herself to show him around the school.</p><p>"Gah! What's so exciting about a boy from Durmstrang? It's like Vikings are taking over the school and no one even realizes it!" Merida groaned, propping her cheek on her fist as she glared down at her food.</p><p>"You have no idea." Hiccup muttered under his breath, his insides giving a painful twist as guilt weighed down on him. How was he going to tell them?</p><p>"What was that?" Jack asked over Emma's head.</p><p>"Nothing!" Hiccup replied just a little too quickly and a little too loudly, shooting up straight in his seat. The others didn't seem to think it too weird, though.</p><p>"Fishlegs was telling us that Thuggory is one of the Heirs from the Archipelago. He's the son of Chief Mogadon of the Meathead Tribe." Rapunzel informed them.</p><p>"That makes sense, I guess. Camicazi's the Heir to the Bog-Burglar Tribe. We were all confused about how they got along so well, coming from different tribes and all, but Camicazi just said it was 'a secret for the Heirs', whatever that means." Merida added with a shrug.</p><p>"Maybe it's a secret! The Archipelago's political system is said to be the most complicated system in the known world." Emma enlightened them with a shy smile.</p><p>"Not even a day at school and you're already full of interesting facts." Jack chuckled, ruffling Emma's loose, unbrushed hair again.</p><p>The echoing sound of the school's bell rang in the distance, announcing that it was ten o'clock. Normally, students wouldn't be bothered by it on the weekend, but the crowd at the other end of the Hall shifted as Astrid got up from her seat and started walking towards the entry way.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Ruffnut spoke up, noticing the other Viking girl leave.</p><p>"Dragon Training starts in an hour. I want to practice with my axe to warm up." Astrid replied simply, not even bothering to stop, but the others grinned and started to follow her, making remarks about doing the same thing.</p><p>Some of the other students followed, interested in watching as the Viking teens prepared for their Dragon Training class, but most dispersed back to their seats to finish their breakfast before the actual class began. After all the talk that had drifted around the Hall that morning, Hiccup was certain that there was going to be an audience for Dragon Training.</p><p>"So are any of you going to watch the Dragon Training class?" Hiccup and the others looked up to see Wasabi looking at them along with Jim, Tadashi, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Fred, and Hiro.</p><p>"Definitely!" Jack grinned. "I hear they brought real live dragons to the school! How cool is that?"</p><p>"I know right? It's gonna be epic!" Fred whooped happily, and he and Jack high-fived.</p><p>"Uh, you okay there, squirt? You're looking a little pale..." Jim said, raising an eyebrow at Hiccup.</p><p>"I, uh..." Hiccup tried to formulate words, but honestly? He was at a loss. His head hurt, his heart was pounding in his chest, and the Great Hall felt stifling. His nerves twisted his stomach painfully, making him want to throw up the breakfast he didn't even eat.</p><p>"Great Odin's Beard! Hiccup, is that really you!?" Suddenly, Hiccup was yanked from his seat and he was standing in the middle of the Great Hall with two tall people flanking either side of him with their arms thrown over his shoulders as they grinned down at him. "Haven't grown much since the last time I saw you, but when Cami told me you were a Ravenclaw I wasn't surprised at all! You always were the smartest out of all the Heirs!" Thuggory was positively beaming down at the younger Heir, obviously happy to see him.</p><p>"Bet you're excited for Dragon Training, right? now that your dad's finally become sensible enough to let you fight!" Cami added on Hiccup's other side with a wide grin.</p><p>Hiccup didn't say anything, though. The young boy only cringed deeply, tensing and watching as his friends looked at him with expressions that changed from surprise to confusion, and then to shock as they tried to process what was happening. Jack had jumped out of his seat, ready to come to Hiccup's defense if anyone was trying to hurt the smaller boy, Merida had stood with her hands planted on the table, Rapunzel's hands had shot up to cover her mouth in her shock, and Emma and the others simply looked on with various expressions of confusion and disbelief. Thuggory and Cami noticed their younger friend stiffen, and followed his gaze, and just like that everyone was frozen, unsure of what to do or what to say.</p><p>"You..." To Hiccup's utter agony, Jack was the first to speak out of shock. The Winter Sprite's eyes were wide with confusion, and his arms hung loosely in front of him with both hands lightly holding his staff.</p><p>"YOU'RE A VIKING?!"</p><p>Jack's astonished exclamation drew the attention of everyone else in the Hall while also throwing the others out of their frozen state. Fred actually fell out of his seat as the others looked at each other as if checking to make sure that they weren't the only ones who didn't know.</p><p>"You didn't tell them?!" Cami squeaked, her eyes wide and the grin falling into an incredulous frown.</p><p>It was then that Hiccup felt everyone's eyes on him. Everyone looking to him for an explanation, a reason why. He could hear the whispers of disbelief, pity, laughter starting to float around the Hall all around him as he tried and failed to control his breathing while also forming coherent thought and speech.</p><p>"I, uh, well -It's just... I -I..." Hiccup choked. He knew there were people in the Hall laughing at him, glaring suspiciously, any number of things, but he pushed it all away because he's heard it before. Dealt with it before. What Hiccup focused on was his friends. Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel's expressions were all entirely blank except for shock, and it was killing Hiccup.</p><p>What could he say? What could he do? He had to fix this, had to <em>explain</em>! They would hate him. He lied to them. Got them to believe he was something he wasn't. But it had never been his intention. He had always meant to tell them, it just was never the right time! It's why he told Cami he would back in first year, why she believed that his friends would know by now. He'd told her he would, and then he was too much of a coward to tell his friends the truth, so he just kept putting it off.</p><p>They had every right to hate him. To make fun of him. To leave him all alone.</p><p>"I..." Hiccup tried to force out <em>something</em>. <em>Anything</em>.</p><p>"There you are!" The attempt was cut short when, once again, Hiccup was lifted off of the floor by the scruff of his robes. Hiccup dangled from Gobber's hook as the older man regarded the two other Heirs and then Hiccup.</p><p>"Gobber! Put me down!" Hiccup said, trying to reach back to grab hold of the man's hook-hand, but his arms were too short.</p><p>"Oh, no! Don't think you're getting out of training that easy! We're gonna make a fighter out of you yet!" Gobber said, setting Hiccup down on the stone floor despite his words. "Now off you go! You won't be able to fight in those wizard robes!"</p><p>Ignoring Hiccup's protests, the old smith started to usher Hiccup out of the Great Hall and off towards the Ravenclaw tower, intent on escorting Hiccup from his dorms to Dragon Training within the hour. But as Hiccup was lead away by his old mentor, he couldn't help but glance back at his friends who were watching him go.</p><p>Merida and Rapunzel looked absolutely baffled and concerned, but Jack was looking down a the stone floor of the Great Hall. And it felt like someone had jabbed Hiccup in the chest with a hot, iron-rod.</p><p>His best friend couldn't even look at him.</p><hr/><p>"Welcome to Dragon Training!" Gobber announced, throwing open the heavy wood and metal gate and then inviting them into the large arena.</p><p>"No turning back." Astrid, who stood at the front of the group, muttered under her breath as she started forward, leading the way into the large, but enclosed space.</p><p>The arena was identical to the one on Berk, built far out in a field that looked out over the river and canyon of the castle's main bridge, and, just like on Berk, it took quite the walk just to get there. It was huge with a giant metal cage covering the top so that people could observe what happened inside, but whatever was in it couldn't get out. The large, curved wall of the circular arena was lined with giant, heavy doors that were made out of fire-proofed wood and carefully smithed steel, all of which was enchanted by Professor Sandman himself.</p><p>Despite the terribly long and tiring walk it took to get out to the arena, almost everyone Hiccup knew, or even recognized, was there to see what the class was like. The students lined the top of the arena, looking down excitedly and chattering to each other in hushed tones that really didn't help Hiccup's migraine. Thuggory and Cami were there, easily claiming some of the best spots for themselves. Even Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel had turned up with Emma and some of their other friends, but that made Hiccup shrink a little in shame, unwilling to come out of the shadows of the short entry tunnel.</p><p>"I hope I get some serious burns!" Tuffnut told the others excitedly, looking around the arena with interest.</p><p>"I'm hoping for some mauling on, like, my shoulder or lower-back." Ruffnut replied.</p><p>"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid agreed easily, but her eyes were hard and focused.</p><p>"Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it!" Hiccup droned sarcastically, not actually expecting any of them to hear him, but apparently he'd spoken a bit louder then he thought, seeing as they all turned to look at him.</p><p>Fishlegs looked almost terrified, Ruffnut regarded him dryly as she probably didn't care, Snotlout raised an eyebrow at him like he wasn't too surprised but still unsure, and Astrid looked like she couldn't believe he was actually there.</p><p>"Oh, great. Who let him in?" Apparently, Tuffnut was the first to manage actual words.</p><p>"Let's get started!" Gobber shouted, not-too-subtly trying to distract the others from Hiccup's presence so they'd leave him alone. He really only succeeded in making Hiccup's headache give a nasty throb. "The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village." Gobber told them, and Hiccup couldn't help but flinch at 'killing', watching as Gobber's hook twisted, breaking the invisible neck of a dragon.</p><p>"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him, or...?" Snotlout smirked deviously, and the twins laughed as Astrid rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?" Tuffnut asked as the others turned and made their way to the center of the arena to line up. Hiccup just sighed quietly.</p><p>"Don't worry, you're small and you're weak. That will make you less of a target!" Gobber tried to be positive, dropping his large arm on Hiccup's shoulders as they followed the others more slowly. Well, Gobber followed, Hiccup was just pulled along by him. "They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead." Gobber chuckled quietly to him and then gently pushed him towards the line.</p><p>Hiccup stumbled over his feet and bumped into Fishlegs, but managed to catch himself before he fell completely. He gave Fishlegs an apologetic look and took a step back, hefting the axe Gobber let him borrow onto his shoulder.</p><p>"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight!" Gobber addressed the class as he moved to stand in front of their line. "The Deadly Nadder..."</p><p>"Speed eight, armor sixteen." Fishlegs muttered, his eyes glinting with confidence. There was no doubt he'd done his research on the creatures that were growling and scratching behind those doors.</p><p>"The Hideous Zippleback..." Gobber said, moving on to stand beside the next door.</p><p>"Plus eleven stealth, times two." Fishlegs recited from memory.</p><p>"The Monstrous Nightmare..."</p><p>"Firepower fifteen."</p><p>"The Terrible Terror..."</p><p>"Attack eight, venom twelve!"</p><p>"Will you stop that!" Gobber finally shouted, sighing and rolling his eyes as he laid his hand on a handle next to the fifth door. "And the Gronkle."</p><p>"Jaw strength eight." Fishlegs whispered, and for a second Hiccup thought he was talking to him, but when Hiccup looked up Fishlegs was looking straight forward with wide eyes and his lips tightly shut.</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first?!" Snotlout stepped forward in a panic, but Hiccup had a sinking feeling he already knew his mentor's answer to that.</p><p>"I believe in learning on the job." Gobber grinned deviously as he pulled the lever, and a large, brownish Gronkle burst through the doors, startling screams out of almost all the students who were watching. Hiccup scattered along with the rest of his class.</p><p>"Today is about survival." Gobber continued as the Gronkle started flying about, terrorizing the young Vikings. "If you get blasted, you're dead." The dragon hit a wall, and quickly gobbled down some stones that would no doubt be turned in flaming blasts. "Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?" Gobber quizzed.</p><p>"A doctor?" Hiccup responded dryly as his heart started to pound in his chest.</p><p>"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs guessed in utter terror.</p><p>"A shield." Astrid answered coolly. Completely calm and collected under the pressure of battle.</p><p>"Shield. Go." Gobber ordered, pointing towards the shields that had been left all around the arena. Everyone dove for a shield, intent on not dying. "The most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield." Gobber instructed as he walked out and helped Hiccup to heft the heavy piece of equipment onto his arm before giving him a shove to get back in the fight.</p><p>The twins, however, grabbed the same shield at the same time.</p><p>"Get your hands off my shield!" Tuffnut exclaimed.</p><p>"There's, like, a million shields!" Ruffnut argued, tugging on the shield that her brother refused to let go of.</p><p>"Take that one. It has a flower on it. Girl's like flowers." Tuffnut told her.</p><p>Ruffnut responded by wrenching the shield from Tuffnut's hands and whacking him over the head with it. "Oops, now this one has blood on it." Ruffnut said as Tuffnut grabbed hold of it again.</p><p>The Gronkle took advantage of their argument and blasted the shield they were fighting over, successfully knocking both teens off of their feet.</p><p>"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!" Gobber called and then turned to the rest of the group. "Those shields are good for another thing: Noise. Make plenty of it to throw off a dragon's aim!"</p><p>At that the teens started to bang their weapons against their shields, sending piercing echos across the arena as they circled the dragon. The Gronkle seemed to get confused as it's ears twitched at every noise, but it wasn't the only one. Hiccup's migraine gave a terrible pulse with each sound. His vision got slightly fuzzy, and he started to stumble over his own feet, but somehow managed to stay upright.</p><p>"All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronkle have?" Gobber asked them, causing the others to pause in their noise making, and Hiccup breathed several deep, quick breaths through his nose to steady himself against the pain.</p><p>"Five?" Snotlout guessed.</p><p>"No, six!" Fishlegs corrected excitedly because he knew that one.</p><p>"Correct! Six! That's one for each of you!" Gobber replied cheerfully.</p><p>The Gronkle emphasized the point by blasting Fishleg's shield off of his arm as it recovered from the dizzying noises earlier.</p><p>"Fishlegs, out!" Gobber called as the large boy ran off screaming towards the entry tunnel where the twins had taken refuge. "Hiccup, get in there!" Gobber called to Hiccup who was still trying to catch his breath at the edge of the arena, his shield and axe weighing him down almost painfully. He saw the Gronkle and ducked out of the way just in time as a blast hit the wall above him.</p><p>The dragon turned away, it's attention going off towards the other two teens still in the fight as they prepped themselves for the next strike.</p><p>"So, anyways, I, uh, I moved into my parent's basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out." Snotlout flirted as he slid up next to Astrid, but the girl flipped away at the sight of the dragon coming straight at them. The blast took Snotlout's shield and sent him flying.</p><p>"Snotlout, you're done!" Gobber announced.</p><p>"So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?" Hiccup asked awkwardly when Astrid landed next to him, silently admiring and envying the girl's skill.</p><p>"Nope, just you." Astrid replied, and in the next instant Hiccup was sent stumbling backwards in a flaming blast that rammed into his shield, jamming his arm painfully.</p><p>"One shot left!" Gobber said.</p><p>Hiccup ignored him, racing after his rolling shield as his heart pounded in his chest. He could hear the fast-moving wings of the Gronkle behind him, and when he glanced back he saw that the dragon was right behind him.</p><p>"HICCUP!" Gobber shouted.</p><p>Knowing the dragon was right behind him, Hiccup turned, but stumbled over his own feet and fell backwards, his back hitting the stone wall of the arena. He could hear gasps and screams from the crowd of students above him as the dragon came right up to him.</p><p>Hiccup panted heavily as the growling dragon cornered him, it's snout not even a foot from his torso, but then the snuffling Gronkle hesitated. It sniffed at him several times, it's eyes glimmering with confusion, but also lightening just slightly with curiosity.</p><p>Just as Hiccup realized that the dragon wasn't trying to kill him anymore, Gobber's hook snagged the creature's jaw and yanked it away from Hiccup. Upset by the sudden attack, the dragon let out her last blast that hit the wall just above Hiccup's head, making the students jump back and Hiccup duck down.</p><p>"And that's six." Gobber grunted as he started to drag the growling and clawing Gronkle back towards her cage. "Go back to bed, you over-grown sausage!" Gobber snapped as he finally managed to swing the dragon back into it's cage, and then closed the doors. When he finally pulled the lever back up to lock the doors, it came with a certain finality that sent a shiver down Hiccup's spine. "You'll get another shot, don't you worry." Gobber said, but Hiccup couldn't really tell if he was talking to the teens or to the dragon. "Remember; a dragon always, always goes for the kill." Gobber rumbled as he gave Hiccup a pointed look, obviously not happy. He grabbed Hiccup's arm and helped him up, and then went off to start cleaning while the other teens wandered off to get washed up.</p><p>Hiccup lingered, looking up at the dark blast mark on the wall and then over at the doors that enclosed the Gronkle. His stomach twisted again in that very unpleasant way, and it wasn't until Gobber shoved a broom into his unsuspecting hands that Hiccup remembered to firmly remind himself to not allow his thoughts to wander to such places.</p><hr/><p>It was about an hour before dinner, and Hiccup had only just finished washing up after helping Gobber. After cleaning the arena, his old mentor had drafted him to help set up the temporary forge as punishment for scaring the old smith. The forge had been built significantly closer to the school in comparison to the arena, though. It was in one of the lower, unused courtyards that overlooked the hill leading to the lake and Mr. Crood's hut, actually.</p><p>Now, however, the was still an hour before the dinner feast and Hiccup was walking through the halls of the school. He felt quite small, and his feet felt quite heavy, as he headed towards one of the quieter study halls.</p><p>He insides curled and twisted as he thought about what he was about to do and say, but he forced himself to keep going. His friends deserved the truth even if they still hated him after hearing it. He was just lucky that Jim had taken the time to wait for him up in the Ravenclaw tower, to let him know that most everyone was heading to the main study hall to exchange schedules and offer advice to the younger students.</p><p>When Hiccup got to the study hall, everyone seemed to hush and whisper back and forth to each other as he slowly made his way through the room, looking here and there for a flash of white, red, or gold hair. He came across the Ravenclaw Quidditch team first, and it was a good thing Gogo simply pointed towards another table just across from them because Hiccup was certain he wouldn't have been able to form words.</p><p>Hiccup approached the table, noting that no one was sitting at it, but he would recognize the bags that had been left to save the seats anywhere.</p><p>"Hiccup!" Hiccup jumped and a second later yanked into a tight hug that made his shoulders go slack and his chest loosen just a bit. Rapunzel's warm, calming presence filled his senses, but before he could react she pulled away. "Oh my goodness, are you alright?! Are you hurt?! That was so scary! I thought that dragon was going to hurt you!" Rapunzel fretted, and Hiccup's brain was having trouble processing everything.</p><p>The only thing he could register in that moment was that Rapunzel, Jack, and Merida were all standing in front of him with worry clouding their eyes.</p><p>"Please, don't be mad!" Hiccup blurted out without meaning to, and the others immediately looked confused. "I -I know I lied to you guys, and I should have told you everything from the start, but I just, well, I..." Hiccup when Merida started laughing.</p><p>"That? Why would we be mad about that?" Merida asked him, and then she turned a bit more serious. "If anything you should be mad at us. We were such lousy friends, we didn't even realize where you were from."</p><p>Hiccup wasn't sure how to respond to that, so he looked over at Jack who had yet to say anything. Jack seemed to know what he was thinking because he chuckled and shook his head.</p><p>"We aren't mad, Hiccup. Honest." Jack promised. "Just a little confused on why you thought you needed to hide something like this from us."</p><p>"Because I wanted this to be different!" Hiccup blurted out yet another thing he didn't mean to say, and he immediately bit his lip in regret once it was out, but it was too late and the words just wouldn't stop. "I am the worst Viking in history! I can't swing an axe, I can't kill dragons, and I got Sorted into Ravenclaw! The one House Vikings don't get Sorted into! I'm small, I'm weak, I'm clumsy, I'm bad luck! Even my name! It's Viking tradition to name the runt of the litter 'Hiccup'! But then I came to Hogwarts and no one knew any of that. I just thought that maybe it was my chance to be something a little bit more then, well, 'Hiccup the Useless'. But, I guess, I just screwed this up, too..." Hiccup sighed, dropping his gaze to the floor.</p><p>"You didn't screw up anything." Rapunzel said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Aye, you're not getting rid of us that easy! We've been through too much together just to throw it all away because of something as simple your heritage!" Merida added.</p><p>"So... You guys don't hate me?" Hiccup asked quietly, almost afraid to say it.</p><p>"Of course we don't!" Jack shook his head and then fondly ruffled Hiccup's hair. "We're not going anywhere, Hiccup."</p><p>With that, his three friends yanked him into a tight group hug, squishing him in the middle of it, and when they pulled apart they were all smiling. Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel because they were glad he was alright, and Hiccup out of relief that his friends still wanted him.</p><p>"But, just for the record, is there anything else we should know...?" Jack trailed off, mostly joking, but then his smile twitched a little bit when he saw the Hiccup hesitated.</p><p>"Uh..." Hiccup said, thinking everything he'd been hiding from his friends the past three years. "Um, well... Snotlout's my cousin."</p><p>"SNOTLOUT?!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Distractions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>NOTES: </em>A Mind wants to Forget, but a Heart will always Remember.</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 6: Distractions</strong>
</p><p>The following week was hard. Classes started just as they always do, and Dragon Training continued without mercy. The only time they weren't fighting the dragons in the arena was when they were practicing theoretical fights with dummies and dragon-shaped structures, but even then Gobber was using catapults to hurl stones at them or his wand to douse them with boiling water or anything else he could think of until they completed the objective.</p><p>The other classes at Hogwarts were generally easy for Hiccup, but that week had truly been a challenge. Not because of what they were doing in class, but because of how hard it was for him to stay focused. He supposed his lack of sleep and incessant migraines didn't help much, but it felt as though he was constantly getting distracted by flashes of bright green eyes and gummy smiles. His mind always seemed to be wandering off to a distant cove, or soaring gracefully up among the clouds. It seemed Hiccup was continuously having to roughly shake himself awake and firmly remind himself not to think of those things.</p><p>By the time Saturday had finally come, and the first week of classes had passed, Hiccup was exhausted. The only reason he got out of bed at all that morning was because Emma let Jack into the Ravenclaw dorms, and the Winter Sprite refused to let Hiccup sleep.</p><p>"Rise and shine, Hic! It's a beautiful day!" Jack had exclaimed with a disgustingly cheerful expression as he threw open the curtains of the window right next to Hiccup's bed.</p><p>Needless to say, Hiccup was all but dragged down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Apparently, Jack had not been alone in his schemes because Merida and Rapunzel were already there by the time they arrived, saving them seats at the Ravenclaw table. Despite feeling a bit ruffled from being forced out of bed, Hiccup's pounding headache did ease up just a bit as his friends pulled him into one of the open seats.</p><p>"Hey, Haddock!" Daren Fouls hissed from across the Slytherin table, his eyes glinting. "Is it true you landed flat on your face yesterday? In the first three minutes?" His smirk grew and some of the other students around him snickered.</p><p>"Shove off, Fouls!" Jack spat back, turning Hiccup away from the bully by his shoulder.</p><p>"Why do the gods hate me?" Hiccup sighed quietly to his friends and then dropped his forehead onto the table in front of him. Probably not the best idea considering it caused his migraine to give a painful throb.</p><p>"Oh, it's not that bad!" Rapunzel said, trying to be positive. "You were second in your first fight with that stone-eating dragon!"</p><p>"Right before he was cornered and nearly eaten." Cami jumped in, sliding into the seat next to Emma as Thuggory took the spot next to Rapunzel.</p><p>"So you've had a bit of a rough start! I'm sure you'll get the hang of it in no time!" Thuggory smiled, hopeful for his smaller friend.</p><p>"Thuggory's right! And, you know what, if you could use magic, you'd be the best dragon fighter in the whole school! You're the best wizard I know!" Merida nodded confidently, but Hiccup only huffed.</p><p>"Magic doesn't work on dragons, though. Sure, a talented witch or wizard makes a great healer, and magic helps with all of the chores, but fighting is essential on Berk, and I'm Hopeless!" Hiccup frowned, knowing that even if he could use his magic he wouldn't be able to kill a dragon.</p><p>"Well, that's what Dragon Training is for! To make you Not So Hopeless." Camicazi told him. "Dragon Training is supposed to teach you how to fight, and you've only just started learning. The others have experience from fighting and wrestling with each other. That Hofferson girl's been training with that axe for years! You may be as pathetic as a newborn yak right now -"</p><p>"As fluffy and sleepy as one, too!" Thuggory added with a bright smile.</p><p>Cami shoved him away by the face and then continued cheerfully. "-But give it time! You'll catch up with the others soon enough."</p><p>"Great. I'm a pathetic, fluffy yak." Hiccup grumbled and then dropped his head onto the table again. Ignoring the following flash of pain.</p><p>Before any of them could continue trying to cheer him up, the school bell announced the new hour. The air in the Great Hall shifted as students got up to leave or went back to eating and talking. Shortly after the bell Merida and Camicazi had to go to the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts, Rapunzel had to run off to the infirmary because she promised Dr. Sweet she would help with gathering herbs, and Thuggory had to send a report to his Professors at Durmstrang, assuring that the exchange year was going smoothly so far.</p><p>With the others heading off to do their various chores, Hiccup, Jack, and Emma decided to go to the library to do what little homework they had from that first week. As they were just leaving the Great Hall, a familiar face came rushing down the corridor, calling out to them.</p><p>"Hey, Jack!" Mavis came to a stop right next to them, resting her hands on her knees for a moment as she caught her breath and then straightening to look at Jack. "There's been a change in the schedule, Slytherin Quidditch tryouts are today!"</p><p>"But we weren't suppose to have them until tomorrow." Jack replied, his eyes going wide in surprise and confusion.</p><p>"We got switched with Ravenclaw." Mavis explained, shaking her head. "Snotlout has Dragon Training tomorrow, and since Hiccup doesn't play Quidditch, Professor North agreed to switch it."</p><p>"But I..." Jack trailed off, glancing down at Emma.</p><p>"I'll look after Emma." Hiccup promised, and Jack's eyes shot up to meet his.</p><p>"Are you sure? I don't wanna ditch you." Jack scratched the back of his head uncertainly, and Hiccup just rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, we'll catch up with you later. Besides, your sister is cooler than you." Hiccup smirked widely and ducked when Jack took a playful swipe at his head.</p><p>"Oh, HaHa, you're so funny." Jack quipped back, and then turned to his giggling little sister. "I'll see you guys later, okay? Stick close to Hiccup so you don't get lost."</p><p>"I will. Good luck at tryouts." Emma smiled.</p><p>"Ah, don't worry! Tryouts are only formalities. Continuing Quidditch members get priority." Jack mock-whispered to her, making the younger girl laugh again. Then he stood and started walking backwards to join Mavis. "Don't have too much fun without me!" Jack waved, and Hiccup snorted.</p><p>"Just try not to do anything stupid, Stupid." Hiccup replied, giving a small smile.</p><p>"Oh, you're one to talk! And don't think I'm above hitting you just because you're my best friend!" Jack grinned with a final wave, and then he and Mavis started off towards the Quidditch Pitch.</p><p>"So, you wanna go to the library? I can help you with whatever homework you've got." Hiccup offered, turning to Emma who looked up at him and nodded. So the two set off towards the library, falling into a comfortable silence as they walked through the castle.</p><p>"You know," Emma spoke up eventually. "I think you're doing pretty well in Dragon Training. You haven't gotten hurt, and you didn't throw up during your first class, so you're already doing a lot better than me in Flying."</p><p>"Come on, Emma! It wasn't that bad!" Hiccup told her, though he did cringe a little as he remembered watching the first years Flying just the day before. He and Jack happened to have that period free, so they went to watch Emma fly on a broom for the first time. Needless to say, Emma was not a natural flier like her brother.</p><p>"I was barely five feet off the ground and I had a panic attack which caused me to fall flat on my face in front of all of the other Ravenclaw first years, and the Gryffindor first years, and when Captain Amelia came over and helped me up, I threw up on her boots. How is that 'not that bad'?" Emma said with a completely flat expression as she looked up at him dryly.</p><p>"Uh, okay, it was -it was pretty bad, but being afraid of heights is nothing to be ashamed of." Hiccup assured her, trying a different approach to making the girl feel better.</p><p>"But all of the other first years are really good at it." Emma argued.</p><p>"So? Flying isn't a requirement for graduation, so it really doesn't matter if you pass or not. I never passed Flying." Hiccup confided to her.</p><p>"You didn't?" Emma looked up at him in shock.</p><p>"Nope. And I didn't even have a reason. I was just really bad at Flying. I couldn't get the broom to come up when I called it for two weeks, and it had a habit of hitting me in the face pretty often, too." Hiccup explained, and Emma tried to cover her giggles. "I never got more than five feet above the ground, just ask Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel. They all tried to help me, but nothing worked."</p><p>"I guess neither of us are going to be Quidditch Champions when we graduate." Emma gave an amused smirk, looking much better than she did before.</p><p>Hiccup chuckled lightly as they walked through the doors of the library. "Trust me, Emma. One day you'll find what you're meant to do. It'll be something that you're really good at and love more than anything else. I promise." Hiccup told her, trying to ignore the flash of memory that brought sunlight and bright green eyes, the feel of rushing air, and leather and warm scales beneath his fingertips.</p><p>Hiccup and Emma set their bags on the table that was usually occupied by Hiccup, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel, and then sat down so they could pull out their books and homework assignments. As expected there wasn't much to do, but Hiccup wanted to make sure Emma was doing alright in all of her classes.</p><p>"So, where do you want to start?" Hiccup asked, taking a peek at some of the worksheets Emma had place on the table.</p><p>"Well, Professor Toothiana says that this first lesson is going to be important on our first test, so I figured I'd start there." Emma replied, handing him the piece of parchment.</p><p>"The Magic Pyramid. I remember this. It'll be on the first test, but Professor Toothiana always puts an emphasis on Sorcerers, so focus on those questions." Hiccup suggested, pointing to the bottom half of the page. "Here's a good one; what are the two primary characterizations of a Sorcerer or Sorceress?"</p><p>"Their physical form Changes permanently in some way, and they can use magic without a wand, other magical items, or incantations." Emma recited easily, and Hiccup nodded.</p><p>As the two Ravenclaws continued working at the table in the back of the library, and the afternoon came and went, the evening brought a heavy fog that settled over the school, promising a cold, damp night for everyone.</p><hr/><p>Late that night, long after curfew, when storm clouds had moved over the castle and rain poured from the sky, five boys could be found in the back of the library, laughing and joking. Candy and Butterbeer covered the table, a candle gave them enough light to see by, and the boys were reclined on the various seats in the small corner of the library.</p><p>Hiccup wasn't exactly sure how he, Jack, Flynn, Tadashi, and Jim ended up spending the night breaking curfew with an all-nighter in the library, but he knew that it had been some sort of joke going around at the after-party of the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin tryouts. Merida and Rapunzel, along with several others, had declined their invitations in favor of getting some sleep after the long day. Even Tadashi had declined, saying he had Prefect Patrol duties, but he was assigned to the library that night and ended up joining them anyway as the others made promises not to tell anyone and ruin his good-guy image.</p><p>"You're all lucky that I'm not turning you in to Professor North." Tadashi told them with a slight smile as Flynn handed him a bottle of Butterbeer.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah! Go ahead and play up the goodie-two-shoes act, Mister Prefect, no one here is buying it." Jim poked fun at the other Ravenclaw with a smirk before taking a drink of his own beverage.</p><p>"Okay, but it's still my turn." Jack reminded them with a devious grin. "Tadashi, since he's avoided all the other rounds till now."</p><p>"Not quite sure what we're doing, but sure. What is it?" Tadashi agreed with a sigh, sitting down at the table with them.</p><p>"Have you ever sneaked out of the castle?" Jack decided, and Jim snorted on his own laughter as Tadashi blushed slightly before glaring at his fellow Ravenclaw.</p><p>"Only once. Jim and I were first years, and he got dared by Camicazi to steal one of the brooms from the storage shed and take a joy ride to Hogsmeade and back. He had to bring back some Butterbeer to prove he actually went. Somehow he convinced me that I had to go with him, and we actually made it there and back without much trouble. As soon as we had the brooms put away, though, Captain Amelia busted us. She commented that our flying was decent, but if we wanted to steal brooms we should really check for magic alarms first. Then she took the Butterbeer and gave us a month of detention." Tadashi told them as they all laughed. Jim just smirked and took another sip of his drink.</p><p>"Alright, my turn! And speaking of Camicazi, I want to know more about our Mysterious Little Surprise-Viking Friend." Flynn said, looking over at Hiccup who groaned.</p><p>"Please stop calling me that." Hiccup begged, sinking lower in his chair and taking another sip from his bottle. He should have guessed they'd ask him about that. He knew that whatever he said wouldn't leave that table if he didn't want it to, so he had no excuse to not answer the other guys' questions, but he still felt guilty about not telling everyone sooner.</p><p>"Camicazi and that new guy seemed to know you and your dad pretty well. How did you say you guys met?" Tadashi questioned, and Hiccup sighed.</p><p>"I didn't. But there's a Viking tradition called Thor'sday Thursday. It happens once a year at the beginning of Summer. All of the tribes gather together to renew the peace treaty, discuss politics, and celebrate another year as allies. When I was younger, my dad used to take me with him. Since we were too young to participate in the Talks with the Chiefs and other grownups, Cami, Thug, and I would always play together. There was also Dagur, but he was always trying to kill me. I grew up with them until my dad stopped taking me along, and Thor'sday Thursday hasn't been held on Berk since before I stopped going, so we haven't seen each other in a while, but we're still friends." Hiccup explained and grabbed another Cauldron Cake. It was going to be a long night.</p><p>"Why'd your dad stop bringing you along?" Jim asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.</p><p>"I think it had something to do with the time Cami, Thug, and I accidentally lit the guest huts on fire and everyone ended up sleeping in the Meathead's Great Hall, but it could also have something to do with the fact that I'm an utter embarrassment to the tribe being small, weak, and unable to fight and, or kill a dragon." Hiccup shrugged sarcastically.</p><p>"Are you sure? Maybe you should talk to him about it." Jack encouraged hopefully.</p><p>"Yeah, that's a lot easier said then done." Hiccup sighed heavily and took a bite from his Cauldron Cake. "Now I'm pretty sure it's my turn."</p><p>Hiccup could tell that the others were reluctant to leave the topic, but they slowly agreed to move passed it, much to Hiccup's relief. They continued with their games and laughter for most of the night, and Hiccup knew they would be completely exhausted and somewhat miserable tomorrow. He knew that Merida and Rapunzel would laugh and tell them 'we told you so'. He also knew that tomorrow he'd dread Dragon Training even more than he usually did, but he decided to ignore all that for the time being.</p><p>All he wanted to do was to drown his migraine with Butterbeer and ignore the black-scaled, green-eyed face that flashed in his vision every time he closed his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Guts and Glory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>NOTES: </em>"Most days my demons are silent, but when they talk, oh gods, how they SCREAM."</p><p><span><strong>Warning:</strong> B</span>lood and some intense themes of self-harm.</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 7: Guts and Glory</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Shrieks of children's laughter echoed across the fields as the sun shone bright in a sky of never-ending blue. White, fluffy clouds slowly drifted across the sky, and the forest floor was speckled with afternoon light that filtered through the branches of the trees. The day was warm and bright, which wasn't very common on the little Isle of Berk, but Spring had been more than generous that year, and the smaller residents of Berk were ecstatic to have such a beautiful day for playing after the long and harsh winter that had kept them cooped up in their homes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One little boy in particular was enjoying the day as he chased the lights that danced through the air with their wings. They cooed and chirped, calling to him as they played by the treeline. The boy wiggled excitedly as he was ready to pounce, the blue light sitting right in front of him. The boy was sure he'd catch him this time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy leaped, but he was caught mid-air by two very large, calloused hands that engulfed his tiny body easily.</em>
</p><p><em>"Hiccup!" A familiar voice that brought </em>Safe<em> and </em>Happy<em> to the boy's heart said. The boy, Hiccup, turned to look up at the face of his father who now held him up in his arms. "Hiccup, what are you doing out here by yourself? You know you're not allowed to go into the forest by yourself." The large man told his son.</em></p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry, daddy. I was chasing dragons." Hiccup explained, looking down at his little fingers to avoid his father's worried, but stern expression.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His father sighed, incapable of being stern when his son looked up at him with those big green eyes and messy auburn hair of his. "You've got to be more careful son. The forest is a dangerous place filled with wolves, wild boars, and dragons." The man held his son close as he turned away from the treeline and carried his son back towards the village.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hiccup, though, looked over his father's shoulder towards the trees. The little lights were following close behind, but Hiccup knew daddy couldn't see them. Hiccup was the only one who could see them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now I have work to do, Hiccup. Why don't you go play with Astrid and the others? They're playing out in the fields." His father suggested, and Hiccup smiled brightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah!" He cheered excitedly, and the large man chuckled, gently cradling his tiny, wiggling son in his very big hands as he carried him towards the outer fields...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...Six little figures crawled beneath the leafy bushes that bordered the field, peering out at the smelly plants growing in the acre of tended soil.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mildew's cabbage patch." One of the five-year-olds wrinkled her nose with distaste, her blonde hair tied into a pretty braid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I -I don't see it." Another tiny voice piped up, coming out as a shaky whimper from the largest of the children.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hiccup looked Extra Closely at the neat rows of plants. His eyes were squinted as he focused Really Hard, but then a few coos caused him to look up curiously. The boy smiled when he saw his three little lights and followed them with his eyes as they moved to the field, dancing around the hidden prize. "Over there!" His smile widened as he pointed to the ball that was nestled between two of the rows.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Like a hidden treasure!" A child with dark hair grinned at the green-eyed boy who nodded enthusiastically.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But how are we gonna get it?" A boy with long blonde hair asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, how?" The blonde girl next to him echoed. All of the children fell silent at that, trying to think of a way to solve their problem of getting their ball back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My daddy says to always follow the Chief!" The dark haired boy, Hiccup's cousin Snotlout, smiled proudly as he remembered his father's teachings, and then turned to the smaller, green-eyed boy. "Your daddy's the Chief, so we should follow you. My daddy says so."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do we do, Hiccup?" Astrid, the girl with the braid, asked on Hiccup's other side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With all of his friends staring at him, Hiccup thought Really Hard about what to do. When he looked up at his friends again, he was smiling, sure that his plan would work.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We have to be Sneaky." He whispered to them, and they all smiled happily at this idea.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Carefully, Hiccup crawled out from under the bush and into the cabbage patch, staying low so that he was hidden among the plants. The small boy made it all the way to the ball without being detected, and he picked it up with a triumphant grin before he started to roll it back towards the others who waited in the bush.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They all smiled excitedly as the ball rolled under the bush and into the arms of Astrid, and Snotlout gave a quiet cheer with the twins. The largest boy, Fishlegs, began to cheer with the others, but then his nose scrunched up and he sniffled a bit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A giant sneeze echoed across the cabbage patch, and within a few moments the door of the house on the edge of the field flew open, revealing a tall old man with a scowl upon his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mildew!" Snotlout exclaimed as the old man glared at the group of children.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are you doing in my cabbage patch!?" The old man screamed, starting towards them as he waved his walking stick wildly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"RUN!" The boy twin shouted, and the children scrambled towards the wooden bridge that spiraled down the mountain and back towards the village.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mildew chased the terrified children all the way down the mountain, swiping at them with his stick and just narrowly missing at times, but luckily for the small vikings his stick never managed to bite them with a solid smack. They screamed and yelped as they ran though, yelling at each other to run or he would catch them. At the bottom of the mountain, one of the old steps cracked under the weight of so many children running on it, and with the last child it broke entirely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Astrid screamed as she fell forward, her balance lost when her foot got caught in the broken step. Hiccup, who was just in front of her, stopped and turned back, running to her side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Astrid!" He cried, kneeling down next to her as the girl managed to work her ankle free of the wood, but it was too late.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mildew loomed over them with a wicked glare. The sun had been blocked by a dark cloud that rumbled angrily overhead, and Astrid and Hiccup huddled close together as they looked up in fear at Mildew. The old man yelled at them as he raised his staff over his head, ready to hit them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"NO!" Hiccup screamed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With a deafening crack, lightening struck the ground between them, sending Mildew flying backwards and lighting the grass and shrubbery around them on fire. Dust covered the two children, and the commotion drew the attention of the villagers. The other children ran to their parents, crying for protection and care. Astrid's mother rushed forward, picking up Astrid who was struggling to hold in her tears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's going on here?!" Hiccup's father shouted, shoving his way to the front of the crowd. His eyes fell upon the Hofferson mother trying to comfort her daughter and his little son as Mildew dragged himself to his feet. The Chief went to his son immediately, and Hiccup threw himself at his father's legs as a large hand came to pat his head soothingly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That demon!" Mildew shrieked, pointing his gnarled finger at Hiccup who flinched away, hiding behind his father while gripping the Chief's fur cape in his tiny hands. Only one of his big, green eyes looked out at the old man, shimmering with fear. "That disgusting vermin!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The villagers gathered around with varying looks of disgust, annoyance, and anger. The sky had gone completely dark with rumbling clouds threatening to pour endless rain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's the third time this month!" One villagers exclaimed. "They're just young. They mean no harm!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shame on you, Mildew! Scaring the children like that!" Another spat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Me?!" Mildew screeched incredulously, before turning on Hiccup again. "What about that boy? Did none of you see what he did! He's a demon! I saw it! His eyes changed into that of a beast's!"</em>
</p><p><em>"Bite your tongue, old man!" The Chief barked, his hands clenching into fists as he stood between the old man and his son. "That boy is </em>My<em> Son. </em>Your<em> Future Chief. You'd do well to remember that!"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Future Chief?!" Mildew spat. "I'll follow no Monster! You all know it, just as well as I do! He's always been Different! Always been Strange! Now he's brought Thor's fire upon the soil of Berk, and still you protect him! He'll bring the gods fury upon us all! He's Bad Luck! We should cast him out and be freed of this demon!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Any other Chief would have you executed for such talk! And I'm one step away from sending you into exile myself!" The Chief snarled viciously, and the villagers murmuring fell silent at their Chief's fury. "I have every reason to! You slander my name and my son! You terrorize the children of Berk! You raise a weapon against your Future Chief! If anyone has angered the gods, it's you, Mildew! Now off with you! Back to your rotten hole with you, before I take your head!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Chief's bellowed command was emphasized by a booming crack of thunder and a flash of lightening. Seeing no way he could win against the Chief's truthful claims and the ever loyal villagers, Mildew fled back to his home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As rain began to fall from the sky, the Chief turned and picked up his son. Without another word the villagers dispersed back to their homes, careful to not step in the way of the Chief who clutched his son to his chest with a protective and furious air...</em>
</p><hr/><p>Hiccup was not fortunate the morning after the night in the library. Instead of sleeping in and having a late breakfast right before Dragon Training, Gobber came to the Ravenclaw tower before dawn and dragged him out of bed, going on about how they needed to repair and sharpen the weapons for another week of training.</p><p>So, after a long night and a restless couple of hours full of dreams that he couldn't remember very clearly, Hiccup was yanked from his warm, comfortable bed and dragged down to the forge where he proceeded to help Gobber with the smithing chores. The two moved about the forge together with a precision and assuredness that could only come from years of working as mentor and apprentice. Hiccup working the bellows and pouring the liquid-hot metal into the giant stone mold, and then moving to get Gobber's pincer-prosthetic as the older smith moved the heavy stone over to the work tables.</p><p>"Ah, don't be so hard on yourself kid." Gobber said, noticing his apprentice's rather glum expression at the mention of Dragon Training. "Fighting dragons isn't easy, and you've only just started -"</p><p>"But I don't want to fight dragons!" Hiccup interrupted, picking up the pincers with a sigh. "At least, not anymore." He threw the prosthetic into Gobber's waiting hand.</p><p>"Have you told Stoick that?" Gobber questioned as he moved the sword over to the anvil, and Hiccup ran over to join him, holding the sword in place as Gobber switched the pincers for his hammer and set to work shaping the sword.</p><p>"I tried, but you know how he gets! He won't listen to me. We barely even make eye-contact." Hiccup told his mentor, and looked up at the man when he paused in his hammering. "And -and when we do, it's always this... Disappointed scowl. Like, he's been cheated, o-or someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich." Hiccup turned, gesturing back and forth as he gave his best impression of his father. "Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered an Extra Large boy with Beefy arms, extra Guts and Glory on the side! This here? This is a talking Fishbone!"</p><p>Gobber chuckled heartily at the boy's impression. "No, no, you're still thinkin' about this all wrong. It's not what you look like, Hiccup, it's everything else."</p><p>"Thank you, for summing that up again." Hiccup grumbled while giving his mentor a light glare.</p><p>"No, I mean there's the Viking Way and then there's Your Way, and Your Way makes grown men uncomfortable." Gobber tried to explain as best he could, but Hiccup just continued to give him that dry expression.</p><p>"Speaking of uncomfortable, I'd like a new conversation, please." Hiccup requested, still looking grumpy.</p><p>"Alright." Gobber shrugged easily, but then he made that evil look with his eyebrows and smirk. "How's it goin' with the ladies?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah, way to get the mood back on track." Hiccup muttered sarcastically.</p><p>"Ah, come on!" Gobber drawled, and then he wiggled his eyebrows at the boy. "I've seen the way you look at Astrid."</p><p>"Please!" Hiccup scoffed. "Astrid wouldn't come near me if she were on fire, and I had the only bucket of water in town."</p><p>"Hey." Both smiths looked up at the sudden voice, and who should be standing there, in the entrance of the forge, but Astrid Hofferson herself. "Can I get this sharpened?" She inquired, nodding to the axe she held in one hand, balanced on her shoulder.</p><p>Hiccup made a small choking noise as he nearly swallowed his own tongue. Gobber, on the other hand, grinned widely and sidled up next to Hiccup, patting his back so hard that he stumbled forward with an 'omph'.</p><p>"Yes! Uh, my, um, Manly Apprentice here will service all of your needs!" Gobber told her as she raised a confused eyebrow at the smith, and Hiccup had to resist the powerful urge to drop his head into his open palm. "I have to... Get...Some..." Gobber stumbled and sputtered as he moved towards the back door, bumping into things. "I'm just gonna go outside." He finally settled on and, despite the noises of protest Hiccup made from behind his tightly sealed lips, Gobber left the two Viking teenagers alone in the forge.</p><p>Hiccup looked at Astrid and offered a weak smile, giving a tiny, nervous laugh. "Gobber." He said with a slight eye-roll, but Astrid didn't seem too amused, so he simply held out his hands for the axe. Astrid hesitated, eying him carefully, and then handed him the axe with one hand. It dropped into both of Hiccup's hands, and simply pulled him down until he was bent over, holding onto the handle of the axe while the metal head rested on the ground.</p><p>"Okay!" Hiccup said with a weak smile in an attempt to cover up the weak groan he'd given while trying to hold up the weapon. "Razor sharp battle axe, coming right up!" He told her, dragging the weapon over to the sharpening wheel.</p><p>"Careful! That's my mother's." Astrid told him, wandering over to the racks where finished weapons were placed. She just so happened to stop at his rack where several swords and some daggers hung, waiting for use. Hiccup couldn't help glancing over constantly as he started the wheel and began sharpening the axe, thinking about how pretty her hair was. How pretty her eyes were. How amazingly talented she was with her battle axe.</p><p>"S-so, you must be having a lot of fun with -with Dragon Training and all that..." Hiccup said lamely in a very stupid attempt to start conversation and mentally kicking himself over how stupid he sounded.</p><p>"Yeah, haven't gotten a scar yet, though." Astrid replied absently as she picked up one of the daggers, looking at it curiously. "Hey, how much do you think Gobber will want for this dagger?"</p><p>"Oh, uh, I, uh, that one? Well, actually, uh..." Hiccup stumbled over his words as he pulled the sharpened axe off the wheel, his mind working fast as he made a quick decision. "That one is actually on the house." He smiled with a strong nod.</p><p>"Really? Gobber usually charges for materials and labor..." Astrid's eyebrows raised a little in surprise, but Hiccup quickly waved her off with a nervous laugh as he pulled out some polish and a rag.</p><p>"Y-yeah, well, you know, Trader Johann gave us some extra materials last time, and so Gobber and I just made a few extras is all!" Hiccup told her, as he kept his eyes fixated on the axe he was polishing very meticulously. He noticed the handle was a little loose, throwing off the weapon's balance. Easy fix.</p><p>"You sure? This looks really nice to be just an extra." Astrid remarked, eying the dagger again. It's metal was shining, the leather smooth and perfectly cut for the handle. A few swirling lines curled down the center of the blade. Overall, it was a simple dagger, but the craftsmanship was incredible.</p><p>"Oh, yeah!" Hiccup said, using a smaller set of clamps to tighten the handle a bit, and then taking a clean rag and wiping the metal of the axe. "That? That was just me and Gobber messing around with some different techniques and stuff..." He continued, picking up the axe and bringing it over to Astrid.</p><p>"Hm, okay, I guess I'll take it then." Astrid said, turning to look at him with the dagger in hand. Hiccup smiled and handed her the axe. Astrid took it with one hand, feeling it and looking at the shining metal with satisfaction. "This feels a little different." She commented.</p><p>"Oh, I tightened up the handle a bit. It was losing it's balance, and yeah..." Hiccup trailed off, trying hard not to blush as he picked up the sheath for her dagger.</p><p>"Huh, thanks." Astrid said and then set the axe on her back so she could take the sheath from him. Once the dagger was in it's sheath, clipped onto her belt, Astrid turned and started to walk away. "See you around."</p><p>Hiccup watched her go, his chest feeling lighter than air as he grinned like the biggest dork in the world.</p><p>"Didn't you make that dagger out of the materials you got from Trader Johann after months of saving up? The one that took you three weeks to make?" Gobber asked, walking up to stand next to his apprentice.</p><p>"She liked my work..." Hiccup swooned, not even looking up at his mentor, he just continued staring out at where Astrid had left with a dazed look on his face.</p><p>"Heh, heh, heh! Come on, kiddo." Gobber teased, ruffling Hiccup's hair. "Time to feed the dragons!"</p><p>That was enough to catch the younger smith's attention, and after a little bit of cleaning up the forge, the two set out for the arena with some baskets full of fish. Hiccup stuck with Gobber, helping him to feed the dragons through small doors at the bottom of the larger cage doors. He even noticed an eel in one of the baskets and, when Gobber wasn't looking, hid it under his fur vest so that Gobber wouldn't throw it into one of the cages.</p><p>What a mess that would be.</p><hr/><p>"Today is about Team Work!" Gobber announced as a cloud of green gas exploded from the cage doors. "Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breaths gas, the other lights it. Your job is to know which is which."</p><p>They had been broken up into pairs for this exercise. Snotlout with Tuffnut, Astrid with Ruffnut, and Fishlegs with Hiccup. They each had a bucket full of water, and they stood back to back as the green mist engulfed the entire arena, blocking the view of the number of students that had come to watch.</p><p>"Razor sharp, serrated teeth, and injects venom for predigestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing it's victims -"</p><p>"Will you please, stop that!" Hiccup snapped in a hissing tone, interrupting Fishlegs nervous ramblings about the dragon.</p><p>"If that dragon shows either of it's faces..." Snotlout trailed off, not finishing the threat. "There!" He suddenly shouted and both he and Tuffnut threw their water, but it was quickly followed by some annoyed shouts.</p><p>"Hey! It's us, idiots!" Ruffnut yelled at them.</p><p>"Your butts are getting bigger!" Tuffnut retorted. "We thought you were a dragon!" He finished with a snicker.</p><p>"Not that there's anything wrong with a Dragon-esque figure -AH!" Snotlout yelped when Astrid punched him right in the jaw, and Ruffnut threw her bucket, hitting Tuffnut right in the head.</p><p>Suddenly Tuffnut got dragged, kicking and screaming, into the fog. Ruffnut stepped forward to help, but Astrid stopped her. A tail swung out of the fog, knocking both Astrid and Ruffnut off their feet, and causing Astrid's bucket to fall away, dumping all of it's water. Tuffnut ran out of the fog, crawling over Ruffnut as he ran away screaming that he was very much hurt.</p><p>"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now." Fishlegs estimated fearfully as Hiccup scanned the arena for any sign of movement.</p><p>A head slithered out of the fog, scaring a yelp out of Fishlegs as it got right up next to him. Fishlegs threw his bucket of water onto the dragon's head with violently trembling hands, but the dragon only glared at him and opened it's mouth to let out a small bit of green gas.</p><p>"Oh, wrong head." Fishlegs remarked, and then the dragon sprayed him with a giant stream of gas, chasing the boy as he ran away screaming.</p><p>"Fishlegs!" Gobber cried, but before the dragon did any harm, it noticed Hiccup. Both heads came out of the fog, eying Hiccup and his bucket carefully. The second head sparked and twitched, and Hiccup stepped forward. "Now, Hiccup!" Gobber shouted, and Hiccup threw the water in his bucket upwards. The water fell back to the ground, not even hitting the dragon at all.</p><p>"Ah, come on." Hiccup said as the sparking head lowered down to look him in the face. The dragon gave a small roar as it stepped forward, fanning it's wings at him, and Hiccup tripped as he moved back, falling onto his rear as the dragon approached him.</p><p>"Hiccup!" Gobber called, running to help the boy, but he stopped and stared in amazement as something impossible happened.</p><p>The dragon backed away from Hiccup in what seemed to be utter terror as the small boy slowly got to his feet, ushering the dragon back towards it's cage. "Back. Back. Back!" Hiccup ordered, slowly herding the dragon back into it's cage. "Now just- don't you make me tell you again! Yes, that's right! Back into your cage! And think about what you've done." Hiccup told the dragon, taking the eel from under his fur vest and throwing it into the cage.</p><p>The Zippleback shied away from it, pressing itself into a corner as Hiccup quickly closed the doors to the dragon's cage, promising himself that he'd try to get the eel out later. When Hiccup turned to look back at the other, wiping the stickiness from the eel on his vest, the others stared at him, completely frozen with wipe eyes and dropped jaws. The only sound was the clank of wood on stone when Fishlegs dropped his bucket in his state of shock.</p><p>Feeling entirely uncomfortable under their baffled stares, and realizing what he'd just done with a small twist of horror in his stomach, Hiccup awkwardly started to edge towards the exit. "Okay, so, are we done? Cause, I've got some things I need to, uh... Yep. See -see you tomorrow!"</p><p>They did see Hiccup the next day, and for the rest of that week, but he was Different. He was no longer a fumbling, awkward loser in the ring, but instead he faced the dragons as head on as everyone else. Or so it seemed to everyone watching. In truth, Hiccup had been amazed by the Zippleback's reaction to the eel, and while his initial terror of someone finding out about it had caused him some time panicking, he eventually grew curious. He wondered about the other things he'd learned from Toothless and whether or not they would work on the other dragons.</p><p>It was the next day, after a quick trip to the forest to get what he needed, that Hiccup was able to take down the Gronkle in front of everyone. No one saw what happened exactly, but the rumors about hammers or a well-placed punch took care of any suspicious minds. Hiccup, though, was ecstatic about the response the Gronkle had given to the Dragon Nip.</p><p>The day after that he found out that the Nadder was an especially curious creature when it immediately stopped it's attack upon seeing him drop his axe. Then, while the Nadder was looking at a charging Astrid, Hiccup was able to duck close and scratch under it's chin, finding just that right spot to make the Nadder collapse in a pleasantly rumbling heap at his feet.</p><p>Later on that week, Gobber introduced them to an entirely new dragon. "Meet the Terrible Terror!"</p><p>"Ha!" Tuffnut scoffed at the tiny dragon. "It's like the size of my -OW! GET IT OFF!" He screamed as the little dragon chomped down on his nose, gnawing on it like a chew toy, while all the other teens scattered. A tiny light, though, caught the Terror's attention, and it let go of Tuffnut in order to chase after the little dot of reflected light. "OH! I am hurt! I am very much hurt!" Tuffnut screamed.</p><p>Hiccup, though, used the reflection of the sun off of his shield to guide the little Terror back into it's cage without a fuss, stopping the door with his foot.</p><p>"Wow, he's better than you ever were!" Tuffnut told Astrid, rubbing his bright red nose.</p><p>With every triumph in the ring, Hiccup grew more and more popular. His friends praised him constantly. Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel were so excited, and so proud of him. Cami and Thug bragged that they knew he could do it all along. The other Viking teens started talking to him, even hanging out with him! Everyone wanted to be around him and talk to him.</p><p>But every time Hiccup came out of that ring, and the adrenaline faded, his migraines got a little worse. It wasn't that bad at first, but then he started having trouble going to sleep because the pain was so bad. He'd wake up in the mornings to terrible pain. Eventually his eyes started to itch, and even twitch occasionally, and sometimes his left hand felt sore and achy.</p><p>The only time the pain stopped was when he was in the ring, fighting the dragons. When he was near them, interacting with them.</p><p>One day his migraine was so bad he was having trouble paying attention during his Transfiguration class with Hufflepuff. Eventually he gave up and asked Professor Sandman if he could go to the bathroom. The silent teacher easily agreed, knowing Hiccup to be an excellent student, and Hiccup quickly left before Rapunzel could give him a confused look.</p><p>He left the classroom and headed straight towards the nearest bathroom. Unlucky for him, though, Daren Fouls and one of his friends from Slytherin were walking down the same corridor and spotted him. Hiccup silently cursed in his head because he'd forgotten Slytherin and Gryffindor had the period free.</p><p>"Well, if it isn't the little nerd." Daren grinned wickedly. Hiccup just ducked his head and tried to walk passed, but Fouls grabbed his arm and threw him against the stone wall of the corridor. "Hey! I was talking to you! What? You think because you're some Hot-Shot Dragon Fighter now, you're better than the rest of us?"</p><p>"Let go of me." Hiccup said, trying to keep the whimper out of his voice as his head gave a vicious pound. He kept his eyes shut tight and gritted his teeth against the pain in his head as his left hand tingled with a horrible feeling that felt something like an itch.</p><p>"You see that? What good are you if you can't fight back against someone like me? You're not a Dragon Fighter! You're still just a pathetic failure! A Fake!" Fouls spat, grinning down at Hiccup.</p><p>"Let go!" Hiccup said again, louder, and he looked up, opening his eyes to look Daren eye-to-eye.</p><p>"Y-Your eyes!" Fouls gasped and released Hiccup, stumbling back in shock. His face turned from pale horror to scrunched up disgust in an instant. "What a freak!"</p><p>"Come on, let's get out of here!" His friend exclaimed, and the two ran off, away from Hiccup, in fear.</p><p>Unable to care about anything besides the pain and the shrieking noises in his ears, Hiccup scrambled towards the bathroom, stumbling through the doorway and over to a sink as he gasped from the pain. He scratched his left hand, trying to get rid of that terrible feeling, but no matter how hard he scratched it wouldn't go away. He scratched so hard that his nails started to turn red and his hand became littered with angry, red marks.</p><p>He didn't know what caused him to do it, or what made him think it would help, but Hiccup was desperate and he bit down on his hand. Hard. He whimpered from the pain, but that terrible itch was fading to a dull ache.</p><p>He instantly released his hand when that awful, coppery taste began to fill his senses. He coughed and sputtered until he gagged, throwing up in the sink he was hunched over. Voices and sounds scraped and screeched in his ears, and his hand trembled horribly. Hiccup looked up and was paralyzed by what he saw in the mirror.</p><p>The boy in front of him had Dragon Eyes. Bright green eyes with black slits for pupils. All the white had disappeared from his eyes. His auburn hair was tousled and unbrushed, and a bit of red stained one corner of his mouth. His left hand was bleeding profusely from scratches and a deep bite mark. The boy in front of him looked wild. He looked like some kind of monster.</p><p>The boy in front of him was him.</p><p>Hiccup slowly walked back, away from the mirror, but he couldn't take his wide eyes off of it. He backed up until his back hit the far back wall of the bathroom, and then he saw, more than felt, the tears streak down his cheeks, forming paths across his freckled face. He pressed his back against the wall, sliding down to the floor and drawing his knees to his chest as he finally broke his gaze, dropping his head into his hands as his shoulders shook silently.</p><p>When he finally looked up at the image of himself in the mirror, through the bloodied fingers of his left hand, Hiccup couldn't bring himself to do anything. He simply sat there, staring at his reflection as his mind and heart screamed.</p><p>
  <em>"What is wrong with me?!"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sinners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>NOTES: </em>"There are two ways of spreading light: to be the Moon that Shines, or the Ocean that Reflects it."</p><p><strong>Music: </strong>"Sinners" by Lauren Aquilina</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 8: Sinners</strong>
</p><p>Inky blackness covered the edges of the cavern, giving the illusion that the center of the lair was a floating island of stone. A small circle of land that one could easily fall off of and into the never ending abyss should they forget to tread carefully.</p><p>A natural stone pedestal stretched up from the ground in the center of the room, a stalagmite that curved into a sinister bowl with jagged, stone edges. It was filled with a green potion of some kind, and images flickered about inside, spying upon a very specific boy with messy auburn hair and bright green eyes.</p><p>"Oh, you poor thing." Pitch cooed, slithering out of the blackness and over to his wicked cauldron. "So lost, so confused, so alone." The Dark Sorcerer's lips curled into a terrible grin, revealing sharp, glinting teeth as he peered at the images in the cauldron with interest. The boy had been in the library for about an hour or so, and he was looking through the pages of countless books. His brow was furrowed, and he was a little more pale than usual, accentuating the thousands of freckles that dusted his skin. His left hand was bandaged in light gauze. "It won't be long now. His fear is growing." Pitch murmured to himself.</p><p>"My King!" A voice cut through the darkness, and the Monkey King, Wukong, appeared through the shadows.</p><p>"What? What is it?" Pitch snapped, turning to the ape-man with a scowl. He had been enjoying the boy's fear. Pitch wasn't certain of what had happened to the boy, after all he couldn't watch the child every moment of the day, but he was thrilled to see the boy had grown so anxious in the few days Pitch had been gone.</p><p>"Preparations have been made, sir! The Nightmares are awaiting your command." Wukong replied quickly, dipping into a deep bow and hoping that the news would please the Dark Sorcerer.</p><p>"Mm, excellent. Go and wait for my signal." Pitch ordered with a pleased smirk. Everything was going perfectly. Now they just needed to wait for the most opportune moment to strike.</p><p>As the Monkey King hurried away, into the shadows, Pitch turned back to the cauldron, smiling at the image inside.</p><p>"Very soon, my pet, we'll meet face to face at last." Pitch said softly, a smile pulling at his lips as he waved a hand over the cauldron, making the images disappear and casting the lair in to blackness.</p><hr/><p>It had been a few days since the incident in the boy's bathroom. Hiccup had missed the rest of Transfiguration in favor of hiding his bleeding hand from everyone. He managed to find some light gauze in the forge and used that to wrap his hand, allowing it to move and function, but hiding the angry wounds that now decorated the appendage. Later that same day, when he reappeared at lunch, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel had tackled him and expressed their concern.</p><p>"Where have you been? I was worried when you didn't come back to Transfiguration." Rapunzel had told him, making Hiccup feel a bit guilty for just disappearing.</p><p>"Oh, uh..." He'd hesitated.</p><p>"Rapunzel told us you missed more than half of class. That isn't like you." Merida had agreed, her arms crossed as she eyed Hiccup curiously.</p><p>"And what happened to your hand?" Jack had added in, looking directly at the offending limb that was covered by light wrappings.</p><p>"Oh, um, well, I had to go to the bathroom, and I -I slipped and fell. Yeah! And then I c-cut my hand on... on a loose piece of tile. Yeah, that's it. You guys know me! Always clumsy!" Hiccup had replied, trying to shake off the guilt with a nervous chuckle.</p><p>His friends had excepted the explanation, though, giving relieved sighs and telling him that he really needed to be more careful. Hiccup had only nodded and apologized profusely for worrying them as they all sat down for the afternoon meal.</p><p>Now Hiccup sat at their usual table in the library by himself. Jack and Merida were both busy with Quidditch practice for their respective teams, and Rapunzel had offered to fill in at the infirmary for a nurse that had to take the day off for a wedding or something. Meanwhile, his migraine had settled into a constant ache early that morning, but it was Saturday, which meant he wouldn't be around any of the dragons. He'd yet to decide whether that was a good thing or not.</p><p>Piles of books rested around Hiccup on the table's smooth surface. He'd spent his entire morning looking through books about migraines and dragons in the hopes that he would find something that could help, but he hadn't found anything helpful to him at all.</p><p>Hiccup stood and went back to the rows and rows of stacked books. His eyes scanned the shelves quickly as his fingertips skimmed over the old leather spines of the books. The scent of dust and cracked leather filled his senses. Several tomes came from the shelf in nimble hands, only to be placed on the smooth surface of the wooden table. The scent of oak wood and faded table polish swirled in the air as he sat down and opened the first text.</p><p>Hiccup turned through the book, round and round, until he reached the page he had been looking for.</p><p>
  <em>"Most wizards and, or mages do not receive migraines from a magic based origin. However, it should be noted that intense migraines could be a possible symptom of a..."</em>
</p><p>He slammed the book shut and moved to the next. Round and round. Pages turning, fanning the scent of aged paper into his nose.</p><p>
  <em>"Some wizards, with the proper amount of training, may be able to use a different magic concentrator, such as a staff, sword, etc., but no wizard or witch has ever proven themselves capable of using magic without a concentrator as a..."</em>
</p><p>Another slam. Round and round and round. Eyes clouded with letters and words.</p><p>
  <em>"Once the dragons immunity to magic was discovered, not even the great Sorcerers of the time could fight the evil beasts. The Northern Kingdoms relied heavily on Knights to slay the dragons while the Vikings of the Far North refused to leave their islands, thus beginning the great war between Vikings and Dragons..."</em>
</p><p>Slam. Round and round and round. Turn, turn, turn.</p><p>
  <em>"Dragons have always been incredibly dangerous creatures, causing evacuations of entire villages, endless casualties, and destruction. Prime Minister Claude Frollo was the first Minister of Magic to enact the Dragon Law Act, stating that anyone harboring a dragon for any purpose whatsoever shall face trial against the Ministry of Magic for Treason..."</em>
</p><p>His hands moved to get the next book while he was reading, but he stopped when his fingers only brushed the smooth wood of the table. There weren't anymore.</p><p>He closed the final book, unable to look at it without feeling sick, and stared at the flat surface of the table for a long time. His thoughts were unclear and clouded, his emotions were starting to drive his actions and that was dangerous.</p><p>He grabbed his bag, stood, and went to the stairs. Once he was on the first floor, he went straight to the door of the restricted section.</p><p>Mid-day on a Saturday, he was taking a huge risk. Not only would he get in trouble if he got caught, but the teachers would want to know what he was looking for. Especially the Guardians. But he still went into the back room, ignoring the fact that Augustus was just in the back of the first floor, restocking shelves, he whispered the password to the door and slipped inside.</p><p>He walked up and down the aisles of the dark back room, fingers skimming over leather, the scent of dust and aged paper. Several books caught his eye, and occasionally he would stop and open them to see if they offered anything useful, but he never lingered for long.</p><p>Eventually he came across a book that was covered in dust, obviously untouched for a very long time. Hiccup took the book off of the shelf and blew on it, sending a cloud of dust into the air. He sneezed and then looked down at the book in his hands.</p><p>It wasn't the largest book. About the same size as most of his textbooks for classes, and maybe a bit thinner. The cover was a deep, dark blue with golden designs lining the top and bottom and a metal bracket in the center that held a large reflective pearl.</p><p>Hiccup had read about this book in a couple of others, and he didn't see how it would help him at all, but he was getting desperate, so he slipped the book into his bag and moved towards the exit. He hurried out of the restricted section, glancing around to make sure no one saw him, and then rushed to the doors of the library. He needed to be alone, and there was only one place he could think of that would be completely empty at this time of day.</p><p>The trip to Ravenclaw tower was filled with awkward excuses and hiding behind tapestries or pillars to avoid everyone and anyone. With Hiccup doing so much better in the ring, everyone wanted to know him and talk to him. Fishlegs shyly geeked out with him over dragon facts. The twins were constantly asking him to show them how he took down the dragons, usually offering Tuff as an example. Snotlout was constantly at Hiccup's side, when Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel weren't already there of course, and he surprisingly didn't say much. He only occasionally puffed up his chest and boasted about how he knew 'Hiccup would man up eventually' because 'he's got Jorgenson blood'.</p><p>Hiccup wanted to enjoy it. He wanted it to be everything he had ever dreamed it would be. But it all felt so wrong.</p><p>It wasn't Real. It wasn't Him.</p><p>Soon enough Hiccup reached the Ravenclaw tower and climbed the stairwell all the way to the top where the great big door with no handle. The enchanted knocker came to life, squinting down at him with it's metal eyes.</p><p>"Feed me, and I will live. Give me a drink, and I will die. What am I?" The eagle's head hissed.</p><p>"Fire." Hiccup replied, swallowing the lump in his throat as his mind jumped to the killing ring for just a moment, flashing painfully with the memory of different dragons flames.</p><p>There was a a slight groan from the wood and then the door slowly swung open to reveal the Ravenclaw common room. A large, open, and circular room was decorated in blue and bronze with large windows to let in lots of light. There was a fireplace, plenty of bookshelves, and the ceiling was painted with the night sky, the stars replicating the actual constellations perfectly.</p><p>Hiccup passed through the main room quickly, heading towards the dormitories. Within a few moments he was standing beside his bed, taking one last look around to make sure no one was in the room. He pulled the book from the restricted section out of his bag, holding it in his hands. He looked down at it with clouded thoughts and a clouded heart, and he sighed heavily.</p><p>What was he doing? Stealing from the restricted section? Well, yes, he'd done it before, but that was different. Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel had been with him, and they had been trying to save the school. This was just wrong. He had no right or reason to break the rules, but he'd done it anyway because of an extremely small chance that it might help with his pain.</p><p>"Cat?" A quiet voice cut through his thoughts, and Hiccup's eyes shot up to the door. Emma stood in the entry way, looking at him curiously.</p><p>Emma!" He said as she walked into the room, and Hiccup moved around the bed to meet her. "What are you doing up here all by yourself?"</p><p>"Not much. Besides you, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel, I don't really have a lot of friends to hang out with." Emma shrugged, seemingly indifferent about it. "I knew Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel were busy today, and I just figured you would be too." She continued as she sat down on Hiccup's bed.</p><p>"Not really, no. I just... I'm a bit lost in my thoughts is all." Hiccup explained vaguely, sitting down beside her. "Needed to get away from everyone."</p><p>"You don't really like it, do you? The dragon fighting?" Emma asked, her eyes curious.</p><p>"Not really." Hiccup admitted, seeing no point in hiding it from the younger girl. "But it makes my people happy. It'll make my dad happy. That's what really matters, I guess." Hiccup shrugged, copying Emma's indifferent gesture from before. "What about you? You should be out there with the other first years, exploring and having fun."</p><p>"I don't really have many friends my age. I've met a few other first years, but I always end up rambling and saying weird things. The only people I haven't completely weirded out are Vanellope from Slytherin and Cupcake from Hufflepuff, but more than half my classes are with Gryffindor, so I don't really get to see them much." Emma confided to him. "Not to mention, it's been two months since school started and everyone still knows me as the Girl who Can't Fly."</p><p>Hiccup winced sympathetically. "Sounds like we're both having a pretty rough time."</p><p>Emma nodded. "Vanellope and Cupcake are nice, but we don't get a lot of time to hang out, and they're both busy today."</p><p>"Wait, isn't Cupcake that one Hufflepuff that looks like she could break me in two?" Hiccup asked, his amusement leaking into his voice.</p><p>"Yep!" Emma chirped in reply. "The three of us bonded over unicorns and candy during the train ride. We try to hang out as much as we can, but our class schedules don't really match up that well."</p><p>"I'm sorry to hear that. Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, and I have had trouble with that before. Especially this year with Dragon Training and everything going on. I feel like I barely saw them at all this week." Hiccup told her.</p><p>"I guess... But do you ever wonder if..." Emma trailed off, biting her lip, as if unsure of how to finish.</p><p>"Wonder what?" Hiccup prompted after a few moments of silence.</p><p>"Well, it's just... I wish I could fit in a little better. Then maybe life wouldn't be so hard." Emma said, looking up at Hiccup, and he wasn't really sure how to respond. He knew that feeling all too well, and he knew that he didn't want that for Emma. She was the little sister he'd never had, and he wanted to help her and protect her.</p><p>But at the same time, Emma actually had a chance. He could help her, too.</p><p>"Why fit in, when you were born to stand out?" Hiccup asked her, a smirk slowly growing on his face as Emma looked up at him curiously, at first, and then her eyes brightened with excitement. "What do you say we get out of here for a little while?"</p><p>Emma grinned and nodded. "Let's go!"</p><hr/><p>It was definitely not the first time Hiccup had sneaked out of the castle, and part of him did recognize the fact that he was being a terrible role model for the first year that was beside him the entire way, but he couldn't really find it in himself to care. Their lives, their stories, were still waiting to be told, and Hiccup wanted to find the silver linings. He wanted to get away from that castle full of people and brighten Emma's day. He wanted to help her find the gold among all the rocks. He didn't care what judgement that brought upon them.</p><p>Because, no matter what anyone said, Hiccup knew their hearts weren't wrong. The entire school could wallow in its rules for a little while, but for right now, in this moment, he was going to follow his heart.</p><p>Hiccup and Emma sneaked out of the castle through one of the many secret passages Hiccup and Jack had found together, and as they ran down the dirt and gravel path that lead to Hogsmeade, they laughed and whooped into the wind with excitement rushing through the veins. They ran without a care, knowing that there wasn't a single teacher or student to catch them because there was no authorized Hogsmeade trip that weekend. When they made it out of the forest, the path opening up to reveal the town of Hogsmeade just a little ways ahead, they slowed to a peaceful walk, laughing until there were tears in their eyes.</p><p>"Do you think any of the shop keepers will tell on us?" Emma asked, unable to resist the grin that was lighting up her entire face.</p><p>"I doubt it, and even if they did, the worst Professor North would do is give us detention." Hiccup chuckled as they walked into town, peeking inside store windows and enjoying the fresh air.</p><p>The Ravenclaw pair walked through Hogsmeade, Hiccup showing Emma all of the most popular places like Honeydukes, the Hairdressing Salon, Spintwitches Sporting Needs, and The Three Broomsticks Inn. He also showed her his personal favorites, the joke shop and the book store.</p><p>They stopped in several of the shops, getting candy from Honeydukes and some hot chocolate from The Three Broomsticks. They went inside the book store, looking at the extensive collection of novels and texts, but didn't buy anything.</p><p>They spent hours in Hogsmeade, laughing, joking, and talking. Emma even sang several songs, feeling less shy and more comfortable around Hiccup, who even joined in on one of them. The afternoon passed by far too quickly for either of them. They were still gazing into the windows of shops as they slowly made their way back towards the forest to start the trek back to the castle.</p><p>"Hey, look!" Emma giggled as they passed the Sporting store. "It's the Nimbus One-Hundred! Everyone in my year is talking about it. They say it's the fastest broom yet."</p><p>"Maybe, but brooms aren't that fast to begin with. If you want fast a dragon is definitely the best way to go." Hiccup hadn't even realized what he said until Emma looked up at him with a confused look.</p><p>"Well, yeah, I guess, but it's not like you can ride a dragon." Emma agreed only partially and Hiccup gave a slightly nervous chuckle.</p><p>"Right, yeah, sorry. Just all those dragon facts from training, you know? Fishlegs is full of dragon facts." Hiccup babbled slightly, and Emma gave him a weird look, but let the subject drop.</p><p>They reached the edge of town, and walked into the forest. Hiccup knew the forest well enough to get back to the castle without any trouble, and it was longer than the path, which would give them more time to enjoy the peace and quiet before returning to loudness of the school. The whispers of the trees and whistle of the breeze was calming.</p><p>"I love the music." Emma sighed happily, her wildly loose hair swaying slightly in the gentle winds. "A lot of the other first years think I'm weird because they can't hear it."</p><p>"Not surprising. Not many people can." Hiccup replied gently. He was still surprised that his pain had faded so entirely within the past few hours, and the <em>Peace</em> and <em>Calm</em> he could sense from Emma was relaxing. "You're different, Emma. That's why I enjoy talking to you. You are one of the rare people who can separate your observation from your preconception. You see what is, where most people see what they expect."</p><p>"Like with you and Dragon Fighting?" Emma asked smartly, giving a smug little smile locked her hands behind her back.</p><p>"Exactly." Hiccup snorted with an amused smirk. The two chuckled together, and probably would have continued, but an alarming scent reached Hiccup's nose, making it twitch and his blood race.</p><p>"Cat? What's wrong?" Emma questioned, noticing his change of expression.</p><p>"Fire." Hiccup told her as a breeze swept by them, bringing the almost overwhelming scent of burning wood to them.</p><p>With a quick glance to each other, the pair was running towards the source of the fire. The closer they got to the school, the stronger the scent became and they eventually started to see some smoke between the branches of the trees. When they finally made it passed the treeline, the two came to skidding halt for a brief moment.</p><p>Mr. Crood's hut was on fire with plumes of smoke billowing from the open window as the orange flames licked away at the old, wood hut. A bucket was left on the ground between the lake and the flames, but Mr. Crood was too busy trying to fight off three Nightmare Stallions that were attacking his home.</p><p>"Emma, go for help!" Hiccup ordered, and Emma nodded, sprinting up the giant hill that separated Mr. Crood's hut from the rest of the school grounds.</p><p>Hiccup pulled his wand from his robes and pointed it at the Nightmare farthest away from Mr. Crood.</p><p>"Reducto!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Heirloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>NOTES: </em>Like Father, Like Son.</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 9: Heirloom</strong>
</p><p>"Reducto!" Hiccup shouted, throwing the spell at the Nightmare farthest away from Mr. Crood to avoid hitting the teacher by accident, but the Nightmare shied away from the attack.</p><p>Seeing an opening, Mr. Crood grabbed a log that the students typically used as a bench during Care of Magical Creatures and lifted it over his head, throwing the fallen tree at the three Nightmares. Two of the Nightmares managed to jump out of the way by retreating slightly to the forest, but the log slammed into the third one, sending black sand everywhere.</p><p>"Professor!" Hiccup ran to Mr. Crood's side as the ground's keeper straightened and dusted off his hands.</p><p>"I'm alright, kid." Mr. Crood tried to reassure Hiccup, but his expression was grim as he kept his eyes on the figures moving between the trees at the edge of the forest. "But those things don't seem to be through with us yet."</p><p>Dark forms slithered and shifted between the trees, and Hiccup could feel their vicious glares burning holes into him. He could hear hissing voices and whispers, many more than just two, and adrenaline rushed through him as his stomach dropped.</p><p>"There's more." Hiccup whispered, unable to take his gaze off of the shadows beyond the trees.</p><p>"What?" Professor Crood asked, not hearing what the Ravenclaw said, but they both fell silent as Nightmares began to walk out of the forest, melting away from the shadows they hid in. There seemed to be about fifty of them as they surrounded the student and teacher, snorting and fidgeting.</p><p>"This is bad." Mr. Crood muttered, holding his arm out in front of Hiccup as they both shuffled backwards towards the burning hut.</p><p>"We're trapped." Hiccup said grimly as they faced the army of Nightmares in front of them. They were slowly pressing in on the two, forcing Mr. Crood and Hiccup back until they could feel the flames licking at their backs.</p><p>The Nightmare at the front of the herd reared up on it's back legs, giving a terrible screech of battle, and then charged at the pair. The other Nightmares reared and shrieked, but Mr. Crood stepped forward with his wand pointed at the charging Nightmare.</p><p>"Expulso!" The grounds keeper exclaimed, and the Nightmare exploded, showering Mr. Crood and Hiccup in black sand.</p><p>The victory was short lived, however, as all of the other Nightmares charged. One of them used it's head and neck to throw Mr. Crood at least ten feet, and the teacher landed in the pumpkin patch, crushing one of the pumpkins beneath him.</p><p>Hiccup lost sight of Mr. Crood after that, unable to see over the Nightmares which were taller than him, but it really didn't matter much. Before Hiccup could even get a word out a Nightmare raced passed him, knocking him off of his feet. Hiccup spun in the air and landed hard on his side. When the Ravenclaw looked up there were at least five Nightmares circling him, but none of them were trying to crush him under their deadly hooves.</p><p>"Gah!" Hiccup cried, gripping fistfuls of his hair and curling in on himself as a sharp pain shot through his head. There were so many voices, shrieking and screaming, and it all ringed in his ears with a pain so bad Hiccup was certain his ears would start to bleed. His vision was fuzzy around the edges, and he couldn't breathe. His heartbeat was loud in his own ears.</p><p>"HICCUP!"</p><p>Hiccup gasped as everything came rushing back. His eyes cleared so quickly that it hurt, and the noises faded enough to ease the pain in his head. He didn't hear his heartbeat, but he knew it was pumping even faster than before as his mind registered Merida's scream.</p><p>His friends were here. They were in danger.</p><p>Hiccup grabbed his wand that he had dropped and rounded on the nearest Nightmare.</p><p>"Incendio!" Hiccup shouted and fire burst from the tip of his wand, but the flames from the hut flared wildly. The fire engulfed four of the Nightmares that surrounded him, and the dark creatures shrieked as they burned, black sand shattering to the ground. The fifth Nightmare whinnied and reared up, it's legs lashing out at Hiccup. The Ravenclaw retaliated by flicking his wand towards the Nightmare and a burst of fire from the hut shot out and captured it.</p><p>Hiccup turned on the herd of Nightmares that kept him separated from his friends, breathing hard and gripping his wand tightly. He felt dizzy, like he was going to be sick, and his vision was fading in and out of focus.</p><p>"Hooves off the kid!" Professor Bunnymund's voice cut through all the noise this time as he leaped over the Nightmares, flipping in the air as he did so and throwing his boomerangs at the surprised creatures. Sandman's whips of golden sand quickly followed, biting at the dark sand and turning it gold once again.</p><p>The two professors managed to secure themselves near Hiccup, making the Nightmares scatter in confusion as <em>they</em> were now the ones who were surrounded with Sandman, Bunnymund, and Hiccup on one side, and North, Toothiana, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel on the other.</p><p>"You alright?" Professor Bunnymund asked after catching his boomerangs while Professor Sandman turned as many Nightmares back into Dreams as he possibly could.</p><p>"I'm fine, but Mr. Crood -!" Hiccup tried to explain, but Bunnymund nodded.</p><p>"He's fine. Dr. Sweet took him off to the Infirmary." The Pooka told him, and Hiccup felt a little better knowing that the grounds keeper was being taken care of.</p><p>Hiccup's attention snapped back to the battle, though, when the remaining Nightmares began to retreat behind the tree line, running away from the battle and deeper into the forest.</p><p>"After them!" North called out, waving for everyone to follow as he ran towards the trees. "They may lead us to Pitch!"</p><p>The four Guardians and the four students ran into the forest, chasing after the darklings that streaked through the forest at high speeds. Weaving between trees, bushes, and large stones, Hiccup raced to keep the Nightmares in view. Eventually the eight of them burst into the empty clearing where Mr. Crood held Care of Magical Creatures courses with the larger creatures. As the Guardians and students panted, trying to catch their breaths, they looked around in complete confusion. The clearing was entirely empty, not a single Nightmare anywhere in sight.</p><p>"How is that possible? We saw them come here just a second ago!" Toothiana exclaimed, fluttering around as she looked this way and that for any sign of the Nightmares.</p><p>"Well, if it isn't the world's precious Guardians. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up." A sinister chuckle made the Guardians and the children jump to attention, edging closer together as everyone looked in different directions as the voice seemed to come from everywhere.</p><p>Pitch Black materialized from the shadows, smiling wickedly.</p><p>"You know," Pitch said conversationally as he walked lazily to one side. "I'm glad you all came. Otherwise, this wouldn't have been any fun."</p><p>Sandman launched into action then.</p><p>A gold whip lashed out at Pitch, but the Dark Sorcerer arched to the side just in time to avoid it. Sandy continued with an onslaught of whips, but Pitch just kept dodging from side to side until he gathered some black sand and turned it into a scythe. Pitch took a swing at Sandy, but the Charms Professor jumped over the weapon, and then used his whips to knock the black sand away.</p><p>The other Guardians grabbed Hiccup, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel, pulling them back and away from the line of fire as black and gold sand was scattered across the entire clearing with each strike.</p><p>Sandman finally caught Pitch's wrist with one of his whips, and then he threw the Dark Sorcerer into the air just before sending another whip around Pitch's waist and yanking him down so he slammed into the earth. Sandy grabbed Pitch with another whip and swung him back and forth, slamming him into trees, and then the Dream Sorcerer released his whip, and Pitch bounced across the dirt clearing like a stone on the surface of a lake.</p><p>"Whoa, remind me not to get on his bad side." Jack smirked at Hiccup, and all he could do was nod in agreement as they slowly moved forward with the others to stand beside Sandy.</p><p>Pitch lay unmoving for a moment before scrambling to his feet, backing away as Sandy advanced with a glower the likes of which Hiccup had never seen on the small professor.</p><p>"Okay, easy! You can't blame me for trying, Sandy!" Pitch pleaded, moving back until there was a good space between the two Sorcerers. "It was stupid of me to mess with your dreams, so, I'll tell you what... You can have them back."</p><p>The shadows on the edges of the clearing moved and writhed as Nightmares formed and took shape all around them, snorting and pacing impatiently. The slinked out from between trees, and flew down from the treetops. Sand gathered from underneath rocks and grew until it formed an entire Nightmare. They were all around them, hundreds and hundreds of them.</p><p>"Um, Professors?" Rapunzel called nervously as the teachers and students formed a circle around themselves, keeping their backs to the inside of the circle.</p><p>Their attention was drawn back up to where Pitch had been when he rode forward on a slightly riled Nightmare, and for just a moment everything was silent as Pitch stared at them.</p><p>"Boo!" Pitch said, and the Nightmares lunged forward.</p><p>In an instant the clearing had turned into a battlefield. Sandy's whips cracked as he jumped into action against Pitch. Meanwhile, flashes of violet light sparked across the sky as Toothiana used her wand with her Fairy Magic to fight off Nightmares, and Jack's ice-blasts flared blue as he clashed with the darklings. Merida jumped between her wand and her bow, using her wand to defend herself and her bow to shoot Nightmares that attempted to sneak up on the others. North wielded his swords expertly as they glowed with his magic, and Bunnymund was much the same with his specialized boomerangs. Rapunzel used her wand, but also small locks of her hair that came loose during the fight, using it to catch or trip Nightmares.</p><p>Hiccup had only his wand and his quick-thinking to rely on. He did fairly well as he fought beside the others, well enough to hold his own and watch his friends' backs, but as the battle progressed they moved apart from each other. Eventually Hiccup found himself facing three Nightmares on his own, and he was struggling to keep his ground. He was tired, exhausted actually, and his head was pounding.</p><p>"Flipendo!" Hiccup shot the spell at the Nightmare closest to him, but it ducked out of the way and charged at him. The Ravenclaw backed away as quick as he could, but the Nightmare was faster and knocked him on his back. Hiccup hit the ground with an audible thump, and the air rushed out of his lungs. The Nightmare reared up, screeching loudly, and a sickening laugh split the air.</p><p>Up in the sky, Sandman was surrounded by a giant ring of black sand that shifted and curled as whips flicked out at the short professor. Sandy was continuously moving, trying to redeem his dream sand, but the darkness of the cloud was too great.</p><p>With Sandy distracted, Pitch was left to watch the battle, and Hiccup's heart leaped into his throat when the Dark Sorcerer's gaze landed on him. Pitch grinned and raised his arms, calling several of his Nightmares to him to created another cloud, which he turned into a wave of dark magic that arched up before racing straight towards Hiccup.</p><p>"Hiccup!" Rapunzel screamed, reaching out to him from the other side of the clearing where she and Merida were blocked by Nightmares.</p><p>"North, the kids!" Bunnymund shouted from somewhere, but it was too late.</p><p>"NO!"</p><p>A blur of blue light dove between Hiccup and the darkness, stopping the black sand for a moment, and then the light grew, popping and flaring as ice exploded from Jack and his staff. The ice crawled up the wave of dark magic, freezing it completely, until it got to Pitch, and then it exploded in a giant cloud of snow and ordinary dirt.</p><p>Pitch and Jack both went flying backwards. Pitch struggled for a moment, but then called to his Nightmares. All of the darklings stopped their fighting and went to their master, catching him and in a whirl of black sand Pitch Black and the Nightmares were gone.</p><p>Free from fighting the Nightmares, Toothiana rushed over and caught an unconscious Jack just a few feet above the ground, and lowered him gently as everyone hurried over. Jack managed to struggle into a sitting position just as Hiccup got to his side, and the young Winter Sprite looked just as confused and awestruck as Hiccup felt.</p><p>"Jack..." Merida panted, unable to catch her breath so soon after all the excitement. "What was that?"</p><p>"I... I don't know." Jack said, his eyes wide and lost as he looked first at Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel, and then the Guardians who all looked surprised by the sudden turn of events.</p><hr/><p>"So, what I did to protect Hiccup, my dad used it to stop Pitch the first time?" Jack's eyes were wide as he looked up at the Guardians, obviously struggling to take in everything North had just told them.</p><p>"That's right, Jack. It's probably why Pitch fled the battle. It's the one spell he doesn't know how to counter. Yet." Toothiana explained to him gently.</p><p>After the fight the Guardians insisted on all four of them visiting the infirmary. Merida and Rapunzel were both fine, and so was Jack after a few sips of pumpkin juice, but Hiccup had been forced to sit still on one of the beds as Dr. Sweet cleaned and wrapped his head injury. He hadn't noticed that he'd gotten a cut on his temple during the first part of the fight when it was just him and Mr. Crood. The cut wasn't too deep, but there had been enough blood to cover a large part of his forehead and one cheek.</p><p>Now with Hiccup's head wrapped with gauze and a reassurance that Mr. Crood would be alright after a few days of bed rest, the four friends sat on one bed as the Guardians spoke to them about what had happened.</p><p>"We had thought the power came from the dagger that Percy had turned into his staff, but apparently it runs in the family." Bunnymund remarked, and Sandman nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Jack, this could be our greatest advantage over Pitch in a very long time. Do you think you could do that same spell again?" North asked, kneeling down so he and Jack were eye-to-eye with each other.</p><p>"I... I don't know. I didn't even know that I could..." Jack trailed off, still in shock from what Hiccup could tell. "I wasn't trying to use any magic. I was just trying to save Hiccup."</p><p>"That is what we do!" North smiled, resting a hand on Jack's shoulder. "We protect people."</p><p>Jack was silent for a long moment, biting his lip, but Hiccup knew what he was going to say long before he said it.</p><p>"I don't know how I did that thing earlier, and I don't know if I'll be able to do it again, but if it means protecting everyone I care about I want to try." Jack told them, and North's smile widened as Toothiana smiled fondly, Sandman gave two thumbs-up, and Bunnymund gave a stiff nod of respect.</p><p>"We can train you, and help you to understand your powers better. It won't be easy, though. Percy was the only one who knew anything about this magic, which means we'll have to use trial and error techniques until you figure it out." Bunnymund said, and Jack nodded determinedly.</p><p>"I'll work hard. I promise." Jack swore, and North chuckled deeply.</p><p>"Then it is official! From today on you are Guardian-In-Training!" North smiled, squeezing Jack's shoulder lightly.</p><p>Merida and Rapunzel cheered, hugging and congratulating Jack as he smiled at them and the Guardians. Hiccup smiled and stuck side by side with Jack just as they always did, but his stomach twisted painfully as a part of him wondered what exactly this would mean for them in the future.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. How Far I'll Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>NOTES: </em>Forests have secrets, it's practically what they're for. To hide things. To separate one world from another.</p><p><strong>Music: </strong>"How Far I'll Go" by Auli'i Cravalho (Moana 2016 soundtrack)</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 10: How Far I'll Go</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Daddy wasn't happy. He had said that everything was fine, but Hiccup could tell something was wrong by the way the other adults had been looking at them. Hiccup must have done something wrong. He had been awfully close to the treeline again, and daddy had told him before not to go near the forest. He had been chasing dragons again, but no one could see the blue light he had caught. He had let the dragon go, but how was he to know? Daddy had never told him that they... Kill dragons.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Bah! Don't listen to the old crow, Stoick! Mildew's just trying to stir up trouble, as usual." Gobber's voice drifted through the wooden floors.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hiccup was laying on his side in his bed, curling into a small ball as he looked at the trap-door that lead in and out of his loft bedroom. Though the voices of his father and adopted uncle were muffled by the walls, he could still hear them clearly. He laid there, listening to the rumbling, deep voices conversing downstairs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But what if he's right?" Stoick demanded. "What if Hiccup turns out just like Val? What then?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gobber sighed heavily, and then mumbled something in return that Hiccup couldn't decipher. Silence and soft rumblings were the only sounds to be heard from downstairs, and eventually the silence won the war when the front door opened and closed, announcing that Gobber had taken his leave.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Knowing that his father would retreat to his bedroom for the night with a mind full of thoughts and endless thunderous snores, Hiccup rolled away from the trapdoor, turning to face the other wall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had done something wrong. Now daddy was upset because the other adults had noticed. That must be it. Daddy never got this upset when it was just the two of them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hiccup sniffled as his eyes watered, spilling tears down his small, five-year-old cheeks. Gentle coos drifted through the air as blue, yellow, red, and pink lights glowed comfortingly in the dark room. Hiccup felt a tiny nose nudge his shoulder, and the air around him shifted as the lights flew about him, trying to comfort him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hiccup refused to look at the lights. He wanted to, but he didn't. Because he needed to do better. He needed to be good.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hiccup pushed away his love for the lights, the forest, the ocean, the Music, the dragons... He pushed it all away, promising himself that he would try to be good. He would be just like daddy. He'd be the best viking ever, and he'd protect his tribe. He would be a good chief just like daddy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The small boy curled into a tiny ball, squeezing his eyes shut as tight as he could as the lights began to fade. They cooed sadly, wishing for his attention, but he wouldn't give it. Slowly, each of the lights faded away until the only thing left in the room was darkness...</em>
</p><hr/><p>Weeks had passed since the battle at Mr. Crood's hut and winter break was only a few weeks away. Rapunzel had been incredibly busy with her healing lessons as Dr. Sweet was beginning to teach her more advanced spells. Merida had been training with the Gryffindor Quidditch team almost every day, and she was a regular member of the Dueling Club, going to almost all of the meetings. Jack had been busy with Quidditch as well, but he spent the majority of his time with the Guardians to the point where he was too busy during the day to pull pranks and too exhausted at night to sneak around the castle.</p><p>It was one of the few days that the four managed to have lunch together, but Hiccup was having a bit of trouble enjoying it as a crowd had gathered around them, ecstatic to talk about his latest victory in the ring. Not to mention, because they were unable to watch the Dragon Training classes as they used to, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel were happy to hear all about it from the other students.</p><p>"I've never seen a Gronkle do that!" Snotlout was exclaiming as the other teens from Berk pressed in, trying to get close to Hiccup but also avoiding the wrath of Jack and Merida by not accidentally separating the four.</p><p>"Oh, ahh, well -you know! J-just a lucky shot, I guess..." Hiccup chuckled nervously, feeling extremely uncomfortable with so many people staring at him. Perhaps that was Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel's reasonings for why he was acting strange because Hiccup was certain by the looks they gave him that they could hear the stuttering and shaking in his voice and see the tension in his shoulders.</p><p>"Yeah, 'lucky shot'." Hiccup felt himself sag slightly in relief as the entire crowd turned their eyes towards the scoffing voice to find Astrid sitting on the table across from them.</p><p>"Whoa, do I hear jealousy in your voice?" Tuffnut smirked wickedly as Ruffnut cackled giddily beside him.</p><p>"As if!" Astrid sniffed, glaring at Hiccup. "I wanna know what's going on. There's no way Hiccup just suddenly became good at fighting. So what is it? Are you training with someone? Did you use some kind of spell on yourself?"</p><p>"Uh, well, I, uh..." Hiccup stuttered, trying to shrink under so many gazes.</p><p>By some uncharacteristically incredible stroke of luck for Hiccup, a low, echoing horn called from somewhere outside, drawing everyone's eyes towards the entry way of the Great Hall.</p><p>"What was that?" Gogo asked, and most everyone looked as confused as she did, but Hiccup and the other Berkians knew exactly what it was.</p><p>"Those are the Berkian Horns." Fishlegs said, getting excited as he smiled at everyone, but Hiccup's throat went dry. "The rest of the Tribe is here!"</p><p>Within a few minutes the students were rushing towards the docks. As they got closer they saw several Berkian villagers that had arrived on a ship with the village elder Gothi just a few weeks ago. They were all running to help the ships dock and unload as the hardened viking warriors arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.</p><p>By the time Hiccup and the other students arrived at the open-air halls that overlooked the docks, the ships were already being unloaded. Several teachers were there as well, keeping students from going down to the docks so that they won't get in the way of the large vikings. Hiccup and the other teens from Berk were given a free pass down to the docks to greet their families.</p><p>Astrid, Snotlout, and the others all rushed down to the docks without a second thought, but Hiccup hesitated. He bit his lip, feeling nervous and a little nauseous. He couldn't tell how much of it was from his anxieties and how much was from the migraine he'd had since he woke up that morning.</p><p>"Hey, don't wait up for us! Go see your dad! You must miss him terribly." Rapunzel smiled at him, and Jack and Merida nodded vigorously in agreement.</p><p>"Th -thanks guys. I'll see you later." Hiccup offered a weak smile, still feeling sick, but his heart unclenched a little bit at the mention of his father. He had missed his dad, and he wanted to make sure that he had returned with the rest of the warriors. That he was alright.</p><p>Hiccup hurried down the steps that lead down to the docks, taking two to three at a time, and when he finally stumbled to the bottom of the steps, people were already climbing out of the ships and preparing to lug all the supplies up to the castle.</p><p>Stoick the Vast stood on the docks with Gobber next to him. They appeared to be talking about something, but as soon as Hiccup stepped out onto the docks an excited cheer interrupted all of the work and conversation being done on the docks.</p><p>"There he is! Our new celebrity!" Gobber exclaimed happily as someone yanked Hiccup farther out onto the dock, and somehow, in the next instant, Hiccup was standing in front of his father who was looking down at him in utter astonishment.</p><p>"He's the best I've ever seen!" One of the men that had come on the ship with Gothi called out from somewhere in the crowd.</p><p>"I'll bet there isn't a dragon alive that he can't defeat!" Another shout passed over the crowd. People gasped and murmured, some looking excited and hopeful while a few looked skeptical, and the docks were overrun with loud, excited talk between a good hundred vikings.</p><p>"Everyone be quiet!" Stoick bellowed over the noise, silencing the villagers with one breath. Everyone watched their Chief as he looked at Hiccup with an expectant look, holding the boy's shoulders in his large hands. "Hiccup, is this true?"</p><p>"Uh..." Hiccup choked, glancing around at the many faces that were looking at him. The villagers were so excited, Snotlout puffed up his chest proudly as muttered to Tuffnut about how he was his cousin, and Gobber nodded at him encouragingly. They were all counting on him. "I -I guess, yeah." Hiccup shrugged.</p><p>"My son?! Greatest Dragon-Fighter of his generation!" Stoick positively beamed, laughing a booming laugh that had everyone else joining in, cheering and laughing with all their joy and jubilation. Stoick even lifted Hiccup off the ground in a giant bear hug. When he set Hiccup back on his feet, he turned to the crowd and shouted. "Everyone! To the Great Hall! We're going to celebrate!"</p><p>This was met by an ecstatic uproar as everyone surged forward, heading towards the castle to get settled in and feast. Stoick wrapped his arm around Hiccup's shoulder, keeping him at his side as they moved up to the castle, and by his father's side is where Hiccup would spend the rest of his afternoon and evening.</p><p>North came to greet them warmly and welcomingly, giving Stoick a big hug, and then the Deputy Headmaster lead the vikings to the Great Hall where they could feast and rest after their journey. North introduced Stoick to the whole school at the evening feast, and Stoick pulled Hiccup onto the dais next to him, announcing him as his son and the Future Chief of the Hooligan Tribe, to which Cami and Thug cheered the loudest.</p><p>The party lasted for hours with people expressing their relief of Hiccup growing into a true viking, and others, such as Gobber and Stoick, expressing the immense pride in Hiccup. The vikings celebrated Hiccup's victories and for him finally finding his place in life. Some of the bolder vikings who had a little more drink than they should have even mentioned that Stoick should've let Hiccup start fighting years ago, and that it would have saved them all a lot of trouble.</p><p>As the celebrations went on, Hiccup did feel a little bit of guilt he, but it wasn't crushing like he had expected. His stomach twisted and his migraine throbbed every time someone praised or congratulated him, or whenever his father looked down at him beaming with pride, but Hiccup could still breathe.</p><p>His father, his people, his friends even. They all looked so happy and so proud. He'd finally managed to do something right. Sure, it wasn't what everyone thought it was, but did it really matter? It wasn't permanent. He could use his tricks until he learned how to actually fight, or until he came up with a way to make things better for everyone.</p><p>Maybe, just maybe, he could make this work. Maybe he could finally be the perfect son that his father had always wanted.</p><p>When the celebrations finally started to thin out and people started to disperse towards their individual sleeping chambers, Stoick insisted on walking with Hiccup to the Ravenclaw tower. So, Hiccup ended up trotting along by his father's side, having to take three steps for every one of his, and Stoick thankfully walked at a leisurely pace as they climbed the steep stairwell of the tower, chuckling warmly as he was still high from the excitement of the party.</p><p>"Oh, and, believe me, it only gets better! Just wait 'til you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time! And mount your first Gronkle head on a spear! What a feeling!" Stoick said, his eyes clouding over with copious amounts of pride, and a little bit of strange sadness that Hiccup couldn't understand. "You really had me going there, son! All those years of the worst viking Berk has ever seen! Odin! It was rough. I almost gave up on you. And all the while you were holding out on me! Oh, Thor Almighty!" Stoick sighed happily, looking at Hiccup with such excitement and fondness that Hiccup only remembered seeing from his father when he was very little. "With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about." Stoick said, pulling to a stop at the top of the stairs, just outside the Ravenclaw dormitories entrance, and facing Hiccup.</p><p>Hiccup looked at his father, trying to think of something to say. Anything. But the moment was silent, and Hiccup couldn't help but feel incredibly awkward. He wanted so bad to be able to talk to his dad. To have a real conversation where they were both equally interested and happy, but Hiccup had no idea what to say.</p><p>Hiccup ignored the whispers that were calling to him and the slight pull towards the forest.</p><p>The moment seemed to last forever, the silence and awkwardness growing with each passing second, but it seemed Hiccup was the only one to notice it because Stoick was still smiling happily, and then he seemed to remember something.</p><p>"Oh. I, uh. I -I brought you something." He murmured, reaching in to his cloak for something and producing a metal viking helmet with two horns sticking out the sides. "To keep you safe. In the ring." Stoick continued, fidgeting with the helmet slightly and then handing it to Hiccup.</p><p>"Wow." Hiccup whispered in honest amazement, holding the helmet close and peering at it curiously. "Thanks."</p><p>"Ah, your mother would've wanted you to have it." Stoick said as Hiccup started smoothing his palm over the metal shell. "It's half of her breast plate." He finished, and Hiccup immediately removed his hand, holding the helmet only by the horn on the side. Hiccup gave a weak laugh, and Stoick tapped his own helmet. "Matching set. Keeps her -keeps her close, you know." Stoick explained, looking a bit upset at the mention of his lost wife. "Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal."</p><p>And there it was. The words that hurt worse than a punch to the gut. Hiccup's hands tightened around the horns of the helmet, gripping it tightly as he looked down at it. This was what he needed to stay focused on. This was what he needed to worry about. What mattered was his tribe. His village and his people. He needed to be a viking, and a Chief one day, that they could depend on, and he was going to work hard to earn that helmet. Really earn it.</p><p>Even if it meant ignoring the songs that called him towards the trees and the longing ache he felt when the breeze touched his face.</p><p>Unable to take the loudness of that awkward silence anymore, Hiccup feigned a yawn, stretching his arms out for show. "Well, you know, it's been a pretty -pretty crazy day. I think I better get some rest now..."</p><p>"Oh, yes! Yes. Good talk. Um. I -I hope you like the -the hat." Stoick said, straightening up and nodding at Hiccup as both Haddocks awkwardly tried to say goodnight to each other.</p><p>"Th -thanks, dad, for the, um, the -breast hat." Hiccup coughed quietly as his father started for the stairs, but then Stoick turned back with a smile.</p><p>"Rest well, Hiccup." Stoick told him softly, and Hiccup was reminded of a time when he was very young and still afraid of the dark.</p><p>"Thanks, dad. You too." Hiccup replied, feeling a small, genuine smile reach his lips.</p><p>As his father descended the stairs, Hiccup turned and answered the riddle to get into the Ravenclaw dorms. He quickly got changed and slipped into bed without a sound, but as he lay awake in bed a very important detail occurred to him.</p><p>He still hadn't replaced his dad's axe.</p><hr/><p>Hiccup woke up the next morning, relieved and happy that it was finally Saturday, and headed off to the forge first thing. His friends were off with their various practices and jobs, so it wasn't hard for Hiccup to slip away undetected. His father was busy getting the tribe settled in, which meant Hiccup didn't even need to come up with an excuse. He was free to do whatever he wanted.</p><p>Down at the forge Hiccup had every intention of making an axe that was identical to the one he'd lost, but his mind was clouded with thoughts.</p><p>He had a migraine, as usual. He could hear the songs of the forest, despite being so far away, and it was calling to him. He could feel the gentle pull inside of him, but he refused to answer it. He yanked back, starting a game of tug-of-war inside of himself. He didn't know why it was so strong that day, of all days. It was just his luck really. He was trying to do good, to be a good viking, but instead he had to deal with his magic contradicting itself and turning his insides into a war zone.</p><p>At some point, just to distract himself and get his hands doing something, he grabbed the box of scraps Gobber left for him and started working with a piece that was a little bigger than his knee. He worked the metal, heating it and shaping it, then using the smaller, sharper tools to chip a design into it.</p><p>Hiccup didn't even really focus on what he was doing. He just let his hands work as his mind distracted him with other things, such as how he should've been working on the replacement axe so he could get it done before his father started asking questions about it.</p><p>Eventually the loud hiss of hot metal being dunked in water drew Hiccup out of his stress-filled thoughts, and he decided to actually take a look at the pendant he made. Hiccup moved so he could drop the large pendant on the work table and then he put the tongs aside he stepped forward to look at his work.</p><p>Hiccup froze. There on the table in front of him was a large pendant with a Night Fury silhouette engraved on it.</p><p>Hiccup picked up the pendant in his left hand, looking at it for a moment, and then he groaned as he rubbed his eyes with his right. Moving his hand so he could look at the pendant again, Hiccup steeled himself and turned to clean up. He doused the fire, put the tools away, and cleaned up any bits or pieces that were out of place, and then he hung up his apron and yanked on his fur vest, tucking the pendant in the inside pocket where no one could see it. Outside, Hiccup closed the doors and the window to the forge and headed off towards the docks.</p><p>It was a cold, foggy day, with promises of snow coming soon, which was fine with Hiccup because it meant that everyone else was inside where it was warm and comfortable. He didn't have to worry about anyone seeing him or bothering him.</p><p>He stalked down the steps to the wooden docks, the great, grey-blue ocean stretching out forever in front of him. He shoved the singing out of his mind, resisting it and neglecting it. Once he stood at the end of the longest dock he gave a nod of satisfaction and then took a couple of steps back.</p><p>Hiccup pulled the pendant out of his vest, holding it firmly in his left hand, his good hand, and he took a running start, lifting his arm up -but he stopped. His arm was raised, ready to throw the pendant out into the sea, but he couldn't do it. Why couldn't he do it?!</p><p>Hiccup's hand clenched around the pendant as he squeezed his eyes shut, letting his arms fall to his sides as he held his breath to keep from letting out of sob. His shoulders shook from the tension, but eventually he had to let out a gasp for breath, unable to hold it any longer. His whole body sagged in defeat as he stood at the end of the dock, holding the Night Fury pendant.</p><p>Gentle music brushed his ears, offering him comfort in the from of song. A song that sounded something like water dripping in a large cavern, or hollowed pipes bumping into each other in the breeze.</p><p>Hiccup sighed, looking out over the ocean. He'd spent his whole life staring at the edge of the water, watching the treeline of the forest, listening to the breeze of the sky, but he had never understood it. He had never known why he was the only one who could hear it. Why he was the only one who longed to go there.</p><p>It made no sense, after all. The only thing he'd ever wanted was to be the perfect son for his father. To make him proud. But no matter how hard he tried he always came back to the treeline, to the water, to the highest point he could get to.</p><p>Hiccup turned away from the water, pacing down the dock, knowing he should leave, knowing he should go back to the castle and hide in the library for the rest of the day. But with each step he remembered all the times he tried to do something normal, to be something he thought might make his dad proud.</p><p>Everything he'd done as a child was him trying to be a good and to make his father proud. Then he'd tried so hard in the forge, constantly making more inventions and weapons to try and help in the war, but he'd only ever caused trouble for everyone. Then he devoted himself to Hogwarts and magic and trying to be the best wizard he could, only to then reel back when Bunnymund started talking about training because what viking is a nerdy Ravenclaw prodigy? And now he was here, unknowing of where to go because he trained a dragon for Thor's sake, but dragons are the most dangerous creatures in existence. It didn't seem to matter what he did or where he went, every turn he made, every trail he tracked, every path he made, road lead him back to the one place where he knew he couldn't go.</p><p>Hiccup stopped at the edge of the dock, where wood met dirt, and he turned back to look at the wide open sea.</p><p>It all lead back to where he longed to be.</p><p>Hiccup glanced around quickly and, seeing no one, ran down the dock and jumping into one of the smaller ships that could be manned by one or two people. He stumbled a bit, but used the mast to steady himself, and he grinned as he looked out at the horizon, the line where the sky met the sea.</p><p>He looked out at the open ocean, and he could hear the music so clearly. It was Calling him.</p><p>Hiccup laughed a little bit and ran forward, catching a rope with one hand so he could lean out the very front of the boat without falling off. He lifted his chin and closed his eyes as a breeze brushed through his hair, tousling it.</p><p>How could no one else consider it? No one knows how far the ocean goes, how big the world really was. He wanted to know. He wanted to see it with his own eyes, to explore and find adventures. As long as there was wind in his sail he could go and never look back.</p><p>But if he did go, there was no telling how far he'd go, and he couldn't do that! What about Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel? What about his dad and Gobber? They'd be so upset if he left without a clue of when he was coming back. If he was coming back. He couldn't do that to them.</p><p>Hiccup pulled back at that, glancing at the sea nervously as his stomach twisted, and he straightened himself out, climbing out of the boat and heading back towards the castle. This time, he didn't stop.</p><p>Hiccup climbed the stairs and walked along the halls of the school. Students were walking together, laughing, some of them waved to him. Everyone just seemed so happy and content here, and as he kept walking he noticed the members of his tribe. They worked, laughed, talked, and even the teens were training out in one of the courtyards. Everyone had a roll to play on Berk, and maybe now it was time for Hiccup to play his part.</p><p>Hiccup found himself in the Great Hall, which was completely empty at this time of day, so he walked right down the center aisle with his chin raised high and his back set. He could lead the tribe with pride and make it strong, just like his father. As he climbed the dais, approaching his father's seat which was front and center, he tried to convince himself that he'd be satisfied if he just played along, and it worked for a second as he lifted his father's axe off the throne and into his hands. He turned and faced the empty Great Hall, trying to stand tall and hold the axe proudly before an invisible tribe, but the facade instantly started to shrivel as his heart cried out something completely different.</p><p>"What is wrong with me?!" Hiccup cried out, turning and dropping the axe back on his father's seat.</p><p>It took a moment, but then a light outside the Great Hall's tall windows caught Hiccup's attention. The sun had managed to break through some of the fog in the late evening and it shined over the forest. Beyond the tree tops, far off in the distance, was the ocean and that same line where the sky and sea meet each other. With the sun shining down on the water in reds, oranges, yellows, and pinks, the sight was blindingly beautiful, and for just a second bright green eyes and an excited, gummy smile crossed his mind.</p><p>Hiccup felt his heart lift and his eyes swell slightly as he grinned and raced out of the Great Hall, ignoring everything and everyone as he ran towards the outside. He burst out of the first door he could find and felt his heart soar as the sun and fresh air met his face, and he wondered how deep the ocean went.</p><p>He ran passed the forge and raced down the hill, the music of the forest reaching his ears as it called to him. And it seemed like it was calling out 'so come find me, and let me know'. He reached Mr. Crood's hut and skidded to a halt for a few seconds, looking at the treeline. What's beyond that line? Would he cross it?</p><p>Hiccup felt his heart lift a little, and by some unknown instinct, he looked up. In the dying sunlight that was quickly fading as the sun fell below the horizon, Hiccup thought that he saw a sleek, black silhouette fly between the clouds.</p><p>His heart jumped into his throat as the shadow disappeared, descending over the treetops, and Hiccup raced forward towards the line where the sky meets the sea, listening to the Calling of the forest as he ran through the woods, weaving between trees, jumping over fallen logs, and bounding across the forest floor.</p><p>In that moment he knew that one day he'd know how far he'd go, but for now he only wanted to go far enough to find his heart again.</p><p>Hiccup didn't know how long he ran through those trees, or how far he actually went, but soon he burst into a clearing surrounded by a thick population of trees. A large pond glowed as the moon slowly began to take the sun's place in the sky, and the grass beneath Hiccup's feet was fresh and green, but Hiccup barely noticed any of that.</p><p>No, what he really cared about was the Night Fury with big green eyes that was running towards him excitedly.</p><p>"Toothless!" Hiccup cried, running forward and throwing his arms around the dragon's neck. Toothless immediately tried his best not to wiggle and bounce around as Hiccup hugged him as tight as he could, but Hiccup could feel the dragon practically vibrating with happiness and excitement. "You came back!" Hiccup gasped through the tears that had already washed his cheeks as relief, happiness, excitement, and so many other emotions raced through him. Hiccup pushed back suddenly and looked up at the dragon. "How did you come back? How did you find me? -And what is in your mouth?" Hiccup asked, peering at Toothless's gummy smile that was holding on to something.</p><p>Toothless answered by leaning forward and dropping a slobber covered axe into Hiccup's unsuspecting hands. Hiccup made a disgusted sound, but Toothless just took the opportunity to give Hiccup a proper hello in the form of a big lick to the face.</p><p>"Oh, yep, you -you found my axe." Hiccup nodded, and then he paused, realizing what he was holding. "Hey! You found my axe! That's where you went?"</p><p>Toothless simply nuzzled his head against Hiccup's torso, rather pleased with himself for finding his boy again. He had no idea where his boy had gone all those moons ago, and he had feared for what had happened to his boy, but Toothless was smart. He followed the other humans Far Away, and they brought him here, and here is where Hiccup was, so here is where Toothless would stay.</p><p>"Toothless, you are amazing." Hiccup said, letting the axe drop to the ground so he could give Toothless another hug, and the Night Fury curled around him, wrapping his tail and wings around him protectively.</p><p>After a long, silent moment of just enjoying the fact that his dragon had come looking for him, across miles and miles of sea and land, Hiccup had to let go of Toothless because the dragon was wiggling far too much to hug properly.</p><p>Toothless looked at Hiccup with excitement in his big green eyes, and then he bounded back to where he had been standing when Hiccup first entered the clearing. The Night Fury dragged a bundle and then sat down with it in front of him, and Hiccup looked at it, confused.</p><p>"Your old tail? I left that in the cove so no one would find it..." Hiccup muttered as he walked over. "Toothless, why'd you bring this stuff with you? We don't need this anymore." Hiccup said, nudging the bundle away and reaching out to his dragon. Toothless jumped up and moved, circling around so the bundle was always in front of him, but avoiding Hiccup's touch. "Would you quit fooling around, you have your new tail now."</p><p>Toothless sat across from Hiccup, keeping eye contact, and then he looked back at his new tail. The tail he could fly with all on his own. He looked back at Hiccup, and proceeded the slam his tail into the ground repeatedly, breaking the tail more and more with each hit.</p><p>"Toothless, stop! What are you doing?!" Hiccup shouted, but Toothless flicked his tail and the new fin went flying off. Toothless dragged the bundle back to him and looked up at Hiccup, raising one paw to nudge the saddle towards him.</p><p>Hiccup's heart constricted in the best way possible as he realized what his dragon was trying to tell him.</p><p>When the moon was high in the sky and the Great Hall's windows were bright from the dinner feast going on inside, Hiccup and Toothless had finished rigging their old tail-fin and saddle. They took off into the sky, and Hiccup nearly started crying because nothing in the world felt as good as this did. They soared high, high above the ground, above the deeper parts of the forest and out towards the sea as the moon and the stars lit the sky around them.</p><p>"Okay, bud, you ready?" Hiccup asked once they had leveled out. Toothless gave an excited grunt, and Hiccup unlatched himself and crouched on his feet in the saddle. "WHOO-HOO!" Hiccup screamed out to the wind as he pushed himself forward, flipping in the air and then straightening out into a free-fall with Toothless diving down right beside him.</p><p>Hiccup looked at Toothless and smiled, and the dragon looked at him with his own smile before pushing at Hiccup's shoulder with one paw. Hiccup spun a couple of times, and Toothless gurgled happily as the two started to approach the fast moving treetops.</p><p>In perfect synchronization, Hiccup and Toothless spun and latched back together in one fluid movement, and then Toothless's wings snapped out just before they hit the treetops, and they zoomed passed the trees, making the shake from how fast they were going.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. You'll Be In My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>NOTES: </em>You are the Best part of Me.</p><p><strong>Music:</strong> "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 11: You'll Be In My Heart</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>There was fire everywhere. The ground was dried and cracked beneath his feet as flames ate away at the already dead debris left behind by whatever destructive force had caused this. The heat alone was suffocating, but the smell of burning flesh and blood consumed his senses, making him stumble through the distraught landscape that surrounded him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was a deep, taunting laugh. A vicious chuckle that sent shivers down his spine. He whirled to find the source, turning round and round, but there was nothing in sight. He tried to call out for help, but he couldn't make a sound.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He spun around, and suddenly was faced with a giant, looming figure, twice as tall and three times as wide as him. The figure was covered by a cloak and hidden in shadows, an ominous being that struck fear into his very core as panic reached up with pointed claws to choke him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His heart pounding, he stumbled backwards and tripped over his own feet. He fell, tumbling and rolling down a sloping hill of hard, dusty, cracked earth. He hit the ground at the bottom hard, but he pushed himself up, looking at his new surroundings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His heart dropped and his breath hitched. A village burned in front of him, the flames licking greedily at everything in sight. Pikes rose from the ground, stained red, and unmoving figures lay among the wreckage. Some of them familiar. Some of them too familiar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Screams and pleads for mercy echoed in his ears as the flames steadily rose higher and higher. That horrible, grating laugh boomed all around him as tears streamed from his eyes like rivers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"NO!"</em>
</p><p>Hiccup shot up to a sitting position, panting hard as his heart hammered inside his chest. He was covered in a cold sweat from head to toe, and he couldn't keep his hands from trembling even as they lay limp in his lap. He looked around the room to find it empty and silent except for the occasional creak in the wood. His year mates had probably already gone to breakfast.</p><p>Hiccup forced himself out of bed to get ready, trying hard to ignore the toe-curling pain in his head, the soreness, and the skin-crawling, itchy feeling that made him feel uncomfortable and misplaced.</p><p>It had been two weeks. Two weeks since his father and the rest of the tribe had come to Hogwarts. Two weeks since Hiccup had reunited with Toothless. Two weeks since Hiccup had started sneaking out at night to visit his dragon deep within the Forbidden Forest.</p><p>Everything had been moving so incredibly fast. Only a week and a half of school remained before the Winter Break, which meant there were only a few more days before mid-term exams would begin, so most of the school was already deep into review and extra practice hours. Dragon Training had continued without a pause, and Stoick and the other villagers had been completely shocked and amazed by Hiccup's performance, which lead to many more praises and a few more, smaller, celebrations. And somehow, through all of this, Hiccup had managed to keep Toothless a secret. No one had even caught him sneaking out yet, so no one suspected a thing, but it was constantly weighing on Hiccup's mind, in more ways than one.</p><p>On one hand, Hiccup felt guilty about hiding Toothless from everyone. Lying to them, and pretending to be something that he wasn't. Also he was always stressed out, wondering if people were noticing his flinches and twitches during dragon-killing-talks, and trying not to think that everyone was on to him, watching him. He was terrified of what they would do if they found Toothless.</p><p>On the other hand, Hiccup was always thinking about the next time he'd get to see Toothless. When he was with Toothless he felt fine. His migraines and pains disappeared. He felt relaxed and normal and good. He loved flying, wrestling, and playing with Toothless. Everything was better with his Night Fury. He wanted to spend every second of every day with his dragon, and while it made his days so much harder, he still went into the forest every night.</p><p>When Hiccup had finally managed to ease himself into his dress shirt, completing his school uniform, he grabbed his book bag from it's place on the floor and shuffled out of the Ravenclaw common rooms, heading for the Great Hall.</p><p>Luckily, the Great Hall wasn't very crowded when he arrived, so he migraine didn't feel the need to scream at him about how completely overwhelming everything was. Even luckier, Hiccup entered the Great Hall to see Merida and Rapunzel seated together at the Gryffindor table, and he smiled as he hurried over to join them.</p><p>"Hiccup!" Rapunzel smiled when she saw him. Merida turned around to look, and she grinned.</p><p>"Wow, you're up early! You never show up to breakfast before the last fifteen minutes or so." Merida said teasingly as Hiccup took the seat right across from her.</p><p>"Ha, Ha, very funny." Hiccup replied dryly, grabbing an apple and smiling as the two girls laughed.</p><p>"I'm glad you're here. We haven't been able to hang out in a few days." Rapunzel told him as she tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, Rapunzel. We've all been a bit busy." Hiccup forced a smile, trying hard not to notice the empty seat beside him.</p><p>"Are you sure that's it, Hiccup?" Merida asked, her eyes fixed on him with a curious look. "You've been acting a little different lately in class. Are you sure everything's alright?"</p><p>"Different how?" Hiccup returned a bit too quickly, stress and panic shooting through his system in a heartbeat.</p><p>"Well, you've just been really quiet lately. More so than usual." Rapunzel explained nervously, like she was afraid of hurting his feelings. "A-and, well, it's just that, well, you, um..."</p><p>"You've been moping." Merida stated bluntly, making Rapunzel bite her lip and watch Hiccup with wide eyes.</p><p>"Moping?! What? I have no idea what you're talking about!" Hiccup scoffed, laughing at the thought, but then he saw their doubtful expressions. "You guys, I'm fine! Really!" Merida and Rapunzel looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a gentle expression, respectively, and Hiccup slowly felt his forced expression of lightness and humor crumble. "I mean, yeah, I miss you guys, that's not even a question, but it really doesn't matter. I'm -I'm fine." He couldn't help but glance over at the spot beside him; empty with a dirty plate left on the table.</p><p>"He wanted to wait for you, you know. But Professor North called him for a meeting before classes." Rapunzel informed him gently, reaching across the table to rest her hand on top of his.</p><p>Jack's training with the Guardians was great, and Hiccup was incredibly proud of his friend, but he was so busy nowadays that Hiccup never got to see him. Jack had no free time because if he wasn't on the Quidditch Pitch with his team, he was off training with North or one of the others. They didn't hang out and have adventures after curfew anymore because Jack was too exhausted after his long days to stay up, and Hiccup was lucky to even see him at meals lately. It seemed the only time they actually got to spend together was during their classes, and it wasn't like they could catch up with each other while in class.</p><p>Hiccup shot out of his seat, surprising both Rapunzel and Merida as he firmly reminded himself that how he was feeling was much less important than the incredible opportunity his best friend had been given.</p><p>"I appreciate it, but I'm fine." Hiccup told them, offering a smile that took much more effort than it should have. "You don't have to worry about me. As long as you two and Jack are happy then that's all that matters."</p><p>"Hiccup, it's okay if you're upset." Rapunzel tried again, looking up at him sadly, but Hiccup shook his head.</p><p>"I'm not upset. As long as you guys are happy, I'm happy." Hiccup told them again, his smile coming a little easier with that small bit of truth. "Look, I've got to go. I'll -I'll talk to you later."</p><p>Merida opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something to make him stay, and Rapunzel was obviously upset with the outcome of the conversation, but Hiccup didn't give them the chance to continue the argument. Because he couldn't lie to them. Not while looking them in the eyes. If they kept asking, he would crack, and then he'd tell them everything. He just couldn't let that happen.</p><p>The pain was getting worse, and he felt like he was falling apart at the seams. He needed to get himself together. He needed to get away from the castle. From the Guardians. From his father. From Jack. Merida. Rapunzel. He needed to get away from everything before he fell apart.</p><p>Hiccup left the Great Hall, walking fast. Soon he was outside, and when his feet touched the snow-covered earth, he started to walk faster, and faster, until he was running as fast as he possibly could towards the Forbidden Forest, ignoring all rational thinking. He ran and ran, racing through the trees in an attempt to get away. To escape.</p><p>He burst into the newly familiar clearing, and Toothless leaped about a foot in the air from where he had been curled up, napping comfortably in the sunlight. Hiccup was panting, and he stood at the edge of the clearing for a moment, unsure of what to do.</p><p>Why did everything always lead back to here?</p><hr/><p>Toothless was very confused. His boy never came to visit him during the day. He only came at night when the other humans were asleep. But worry started to overshadow the confusion as he sensed the <em>Sad</em> and <em>Distressed</em> that as rolling off of his boy in waves. Toothless hurried forward, sniffing at his boy, inspecting him for any injuries. He found no physical damage, but Toothless could sense Hiccup's stress and he didn't like it. His boy shouldn't be upset like this.</p><p>Toothless nosed Hiccup's cheek gently, cooing softly, and Hiccup wrapped his arms around his dragon's neck and felt himself kneel on the ground in utter exhaustion. Toothless responded by laying down and wrapping Hiccup in his front paws, and then curling his tail around the boy protectively.</p><p>Hiccup choked on a sob he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. He quickly tried to swipe the tears away, but they were almost instantly replaced by more, and Hiccup became even more frustrated as he couldn't make the steady stream of salty tears stop.</p><p>Toothless pulled his head back and gave Hiccup's cheek a small lick. Hiccup sniffed, but felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards with his dragon's affectionate gesture. Toothless nodded, pleased with himself, and then he curled inwards around Hiccup. Toothless's boy laughed and rested his forehead against Toothless's. The dragon purred happily.</p><p>That was much better. No more crying. Toothless would protect his boy from anything, and he would always be there for him, too.</p><p>Toothless crooned happily as he felt Hiccup scratching his chin, and his boy smiled. "Thanks, bud. I'm better now."</p><p>Toothless gave a gummy smile of his own, and stretched and stood as Hiccup got up from the ground. Toothless looked at his boy, happy that he was no longer upset, but also thoughtful.</p><p>His boy was so small, even by human standards, and yet Toothless knew that he was much stronger than he looked. Even if Hiccup himself didn't know it yet, Toothless was certain that his boy was special, and Toothless had promised himself some time ago that he would keep Hiccup safe no matter the cost.</p><p>And that was strange for Toothless. For a very long time, Toothless had hated humans. It had been humans that attacked his family's nest when he was just a cub. It had been humans that killed his entire family. His father, his mother, his older sister, and his four brothers and sister who had been his litter-mates. Toothless had been the runt of the litter. By all means, he cheated death when the humans attacked. He was the weakest of the pack. If anyone died, it should have been him. Taken by nature or sickness. But his oldest sister, who had been the same age as he was now, had hidden him from the humans. Thanks to her, because she had protected him and believed in him when no one else did, Toothless had survived the attack, and since then Toothless had worked to never let his sister's confidence in him be in vain. Over the years he grew, learning and growing stronger with each experience, and he vowed to avenge his family by joining in the war against the humans he hated so much.</p><p>Then he found Hiccup.</p><p>When he had first seen Hiccup, when he really looked at him, he saw something. The boy that had been pinned to the ground by his massive paw was... <em>Different</em>. Toothless couldn't explain what he had seen in the boy's eyes that day, but it had made him pause. Something had <em>Changed</em>, something had... shifted inside the dragon. He'd ended up leaving the boy alive, confused and <em>angry</em>. He had loathed the idea that this boy, this <em>human</em>, might be the very thing he'd spent his life searching for.</p><p>Before Toothless knew it, he was spending time with the boy. He noticed how the boy was full of Light and curiosity and cleverness. He grew to tolerate him as he would any other hatchling. And at some unknown point the boy became Hiccup, and Hiccup was <em>His</em> Boy. And then Toothless was promising that he would never leave his boy, that he would always protect his boy.</p><p>At some point, without Toothless knowing, Hiccup became a part of him. He didn't know if it was before or after they started flying together, when they were together in the cove or separated by miles and miles of ocean with no idea of where the other was.</p><p>But Toothless didn't mind. Toothless adored his human, as silly as it was. Toothless cared about him and the bond they shared. Their bond was so strong, so powerful, that Toothless was certain nothing could break it.</p><p>Toothless was shaken from his thoughts by Hiccup's quiet sigh. His boy was looking up at the humans' castle and his eyes were filled with storm clouds of emotions. Toothless didn't like the tired look on Hiccup's face, or the way he seemed to dread returning to the human nest.</p><p>Toothless trotted forward and rubbed his head against Hiccup's torso, nudging his boy towards the saddle. Hiccup chuckled, the clouds in his eyes clearing, but he paused and bit his lip, thinking about something. Toothless stood patiently, watching his boy. Maybe Hiccup wouldn't want to go flying during the day. They could be seen.</p><p>But Hiccup's eyes cleared, and he smiled at Toothless.</p><p>Within moments Toothless was flying up high in the air, soaring far above the clouds that hid them from anyone below, and Hiccup was tucked almost completely flat against his back as the shot through the crisp air.</p><p>It was cold up there with the frigid winds blowing against them from every direction, and Toothless partially wondered if it was too cold for his human boy, but he didn't sense any discomfort from Hiccup. The only things Toothless could sense was <em>Relief</em> and <em>Freedom</em>.</p><p>Toothless purred. Yes, Hiccup was a part of him. The most important part of him. Sensing such happiness from his boy was what Toothless wanted all the time, and he chuckled, as well as any dragon could, at the irony.</p><p>Hiccup had found a place in his heart. Right in the center, where no one could ever take him away, and Toothless would never let him go. Toothless would keep Hiccup in his heart forever, no matter what any human, any dragon, or any other creature in the world said.</p><hr/><p>Hiccup felt so much better. They had been flying for hours, his heart felt so light, and all of the pain and stiffness from before had disappeared. When he was up this high, flying with Toothless, he didn't even feel the cold.</p><p>He just felt <em>Free</em>.</p><p>Eventually, though, their rumbling stomachs forced them to find a place to land and to find lunch. Being miles from the school, deep within the Forbidden Forest, they didn't have to worry about anyone seeing them as they descended down to the earth.</p><p>They landed next to a river with plenty of fish swimming along, and Toothless started scooping out fish with practiced ease while Hiccup gathered some small sticks and a couple of stones to make a fire.</p><p>As they rested, munching on their fish as the small fire crackled, Hiccup's thoughts began to wander. He knew he should be worried and concerned about skipping an entire day of school, especially with his friends getting suspicious and his stern father staying at the castle, but he really couldn't bring himself to care. All of his teachers were reviewing for the mid-term exams, and he'd already known the information the first time they'd gone over it. He wasn't really missing anything. It was all boring.</p><p>Hiccup sighed. Why couldn't people just... Understand? They all needed him to be the Son of the Chief, the Heir of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, the Dragon Slayer, the Smart Ravenclaw, the Intelligent Leader. The titles and expectations were endless, but what Hiccup wanted? What he needed? Hiccup needed to be with Toothless. He wanted to follow the Wild's Call, and he wanted to listen to his heart.</p><p>But people don't trust things they can't explain. Peace with dragons isn't possible. Vikings do not get put in Ravenclaw. Friends tell each other everything. Scrawny, failure vikings don't befriend Night Furies.</p><p>Toothless must have sensed his mood darkening with his thoughts because he nudged his shoulder, crooning worriedly. Hiccup looked up at his dragon and their eyes locked. Hiccup knew that his bond with Toothless was unlike any other. They needed each other to survive, both literally and figuratively.</p><p>It was strange because Hiccup and Toothless were so Different from each other. Hiccup was a weak, struggling human. Toothless was a powerful, respected dragon. They were so completely different, but when Hiccup looked Toothless in the eyes, he didn't see anything different. They were the same inside. They were two parts of the same being, and they needed each other.</p><p>Toothless was the part of Hiccup that he didn't know he'd been missing.</p><p>Toothless suddenly pushed on Hiccup's back until the skinny, little Ravenclaw was on his feet, and Hiccup laughed as Toothless stood, nudging Hiccup towards the saddle again. Hiccup shot his dragon a curious smile, and climbed onto his back, wondering where it was his dragon wanted to go all of a sudden.</p><p>Hiccup lifted his chin towards the sky as they took off, loving the feeling of the wind in his hair, and he smiled widely.</p><p>Toothless's place was right in the center of his heart. The place where no one could ever take him away, and Hiccup would never let him go. Hiccup would keep Toothless in his heart forever, no matter what anyone said.</p><p>The sun was setting, coloring the ocean with sparkling oranges and golds, but it didn't take long for Toothless to get to wherever he wanted them to go, and he landed quietly on top of a large pile of giant stones. Hiccup slipped out of the saddle and looked at Toothless, who nodded to somewhere below them.</p><p>Hiccup peeked over the edge and saw a small pack of Terrible Terrors. He was surprised to see them here, of all places, because dragons didn't inhabit the kingdoms this far South. They lived strictly in the far North. But, seeing the half-made, messy nests that the pack occupied, Hiccup realized that they must have been migrating and got thrown off course. There had been a few storms recently with all the snow falling for the winter.</p><p>There were at least three different families, the stark differences in colorization and certain features made it obvious that they were not all related. Some had sharper spine-spikes, others had longer nose-horns, and others still had longer tails, but despite how different they looked from each other, they all helped and cared for one another as one pack. Feeding the younglings, preening each other, building nests for sleeping.</p><p>Hiccup looked up at Toothless to find him already watching him. Looking in his eyes, Hiccup felt more than he saw the emotion, and he was surprised when his heart swelled in his chest and he was somehow able to supply the word all on his own.</p><p>
  <em>Ohana.</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, Hiccup didn't care what anyone said. He didn't want to listen. He needed Toothless, and Toothless needed him, too. They were connected.</p><p>Toothless nuzzled Hiccup, and he grinned, scratching his dragon's chin and understanding perfectly what he was trying to say. Hiccup didn't need to be afraid or confused because Toothless would always be there for him. And even if he wasn't, Hiccup needed to be strong and hold on.</p><p>Because they could only show them they were wrong if they were together.</p><p>By the time they returned to the clearing, it was dark, and the moon and stars shone bright in the sky. Toothless landed with a skip in his steps, and Hiccup slid off of the saddle feeling better than he had in a very long time. He looked at Toothless, and wrapped his arms around the dragons neck in another hug, but this time he wasn't sad.</p><p>"Thank you, Toothless." Hiccup murmured, stepping back, and Toothless looked at him with a look that Hiccup had only ever received from his father. Hiccup wasn't entirely sure what it meant, he assumed Toothless saw him as his hatchling in some ways, but he knew the promise that it held.</p><p>
  <em>"I'll always be with you."</em>
</p><p>It made going back to the castle seem less dreadful then it was before, and it made Hiccup feel as if he could keep going. He was strong enough to handle this, and Toothless would be there to help him if he ever found himself in trouble. So he didn't have to worry. Everything would be okay.</p><p>After a few moments of saying goodnight and goodbye until tomorrow, Hiccup started to walk back towards the castle, his feet feeling a little lighter. When he reached the edge of the clearing, he stopped and looked over his shoulder.</p><p>Toothless sat there, watching him go with that same look from before, that same promise, and Hiccup smiled.</p><p>"Always." Hiccup promised.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Boggarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>NOTES: </em>Sick of Crying, Tired of Trying, Yes I'm Smiling, but Inside I'm Dying.</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 12: Boggarts</strong>
</p><p>Skipping an entire day of classes did not go over well with anyone, really. Hiccup's teachers were worried and a bit miffed by his absence, and Stoick had demanded an explanation for his sudden disappearance.</p><p>Hiccup didn't really have one for him. Save a weak excuse of feeling ill and needing some fresh air to settle his stomach.</p><p>Needless to say, Hiccup was given detention for the rest of the school days before Winter Break, and his father watched him a little more closely for that week and a half that Hiccup was bound by detention during the evening meals.</p><p>Hiccup wasn't very surprised when Merida and Rapunzel didn't bother questioning him about where he really went, but they were both determined to give him looks and not-so-subtle hints that they were still worried about him and that they didn't believe anything he was telling them. But, despite their clear annoyance with him, neither of them pushed him to tell them what was going on, so Hiccup didn't say anything.</p><p>Not wanting to attract anymore attention to himself, Hiccup tried to behave for the remaining weeks before most of the students would go home to their families for their winter vacations, which was just as well. After Hiccup skipped an entire day of classes, the other students started noticing the distinct lack of a certain pair, and whispered rumors were beginning to drift around about what was going on.</p><p>Hiccup spent those last few days of school pretending that everything was perfectly fine and normal, and he managed fairly well considering how awful he felt through most of it. He spent his days struggling through pain, classes, Dragon Training, and interactions with people, and he spent his nights avoiding sleep by going out into the forest to rejoin with Toothless for their midnight flights.</p><p>While it left him exhausted during the days, grappling with the pain that had spread to his entire body, Hiccup was happy to avoid sleeping every night. His nightmares had been steadily getting worse and worse. Every night was a little different, but every morning he woke up with the same gut-wrenching and lung-squeezing terror. Some nights it wasn't a random village that burned in front of him, but Hogsmeade Village, with Hogwarts Castle silhouetted against the night sky, but lit up with amber light as it, too, burned to the ground. Other nights it was Berk, with the fields set ablaze and the mountains looming over the frightful scene as thunder and lightening cracked overhead. There were bodies with the faces of the people he loved and cared for, unmoving and bleeding. Occasionally the dark, red-stained pikes that rose from the cracked and dusty ground displayed the familiar-faced victims of the violence.</p><p>But the worst of them all was when Hiccup would open his eyes to find himself face-down in the dust. He would slowly push his aching body to standing, and find himself on Main Street of Hogsmeade, at the center of all of the blood and fiery destruction. He would find himself surrounded by the bloody corpses of everyone he held dear, and looking down he would find himself soaked head to toe in the red, sticky liquid. His breathing would grow heavy and raspy, the rancid, copper smell smothering him as his whole body trembled with fear. That grating, terrible laugh would echo from all around, and he would look up -Only to open his eyes with a gasp, shooting up to a sitting position in his bed in the Ravenclaw Tower.</p><p>Being with Toothless made the pain disappear, though, and gave him renewed energy. Toothless helped him to forget about his nightmares and the stress he felt over keeping so many secrets.</p><p>When Winter Break finally came, Hiccup was released from detention, and the majority of the students boarded the train to return to their families for the vacation. Merida, Rapunzel, Jack, and Emma were among them. Hiccup, who was spending his winter holiday at Hogwarts with the rest of Berk, was forced to stand on the platform and wave goodbye as his friends departed from Hogsmeade Village without him.</p><p>Hiccup wasn't particularly distraught by this. The four of them never spent the winter holiday together. They always went their separate ways to return home for the four week break from school. But what did upset Hiccup was that the return train ride was their first chance to really hang out all together since Jack started his training, and he didn't get to go.</p><p>Hiccup made up for it by spending the majority of his break hiding in the forbidden forest with Toothless. He spent most of his time with Toothless while the teachers and Vikings distracted each other with their winter celebrations, and Hiccup quickly found that the only people he had to worry about were the other viking teens, but avoiding them was fairly easy when he used all of the secret passages and hideaways that he and Jack had discovered over the past three and a half years.</p><p>The only downside to this was what Hiccup should have seen coming in the first place: when the other students returned and classes resumed, his time with Toothless was cut in half and he felt vile. Toothless had become something like a drug to Hiccup, and now the boy was going through withdrawals. He needed to Fly, to Run, to Feel, to simply be Free. He had become totally reliant on Toothless because he was the only one who could make the pain go away. Hiccup couldn't live without that part of himself anymore.</p><p>However, Hiccup couldn't disappear once classes started again, and it left him exhausted and struggling to ignore the pain until he went numb. He forced his smiles to assure people he was okay, but he struggled to eat anything at all during meals, and he knew that Merida and Rapunzel noticed it.</p><p>One such morning, after forcing himself to swallow some toast, which his queasy stomach did not appreciate, and dodging some questions from Merida and Rapunzel at breakfast, Hiccup hurried off to his Defense Against the Dark Arts class.</p><p>Hiccup slumped against one of the desks with a heavy sigh, relieved that he was able to escape Merida and Rapunzel's light questioning before they could prob too much. He was acutely aware of the fact that they knew, if they just asked the right question, then Hiccup would tell them everything. They knew he'd never lie to them. Besides, he was the worst liar ever. Or maybe the best, considering everything he had managed to hide for this long.</p><p>Hiccup didn't linger on the thought for much longer because Jack and Professor Bunnymund entered the class room at the same time, settling in quickly with the last two minutes before class was supposed to start.</p><p>"Hi, Hiccup." Jack smiled, leaning against the desk right next to Hiccup.</p><p>"Hi." Hiccup replied as Professor Bunnymund moved about the large classroom.</p><p>The curtains on the windows had been thrown open, allowing for natural light to brighten up the large, high-ceiling room. Their desks had been haphazardly pushed off to the sides so everyone was standing, and a big, mysterious box stood at least six feet tall in the center of the room, shaking from the struggle of whatever was inside it.</p><p>"Any idea what we're doing today?" Hiccup asked Jack in a low mutter, and Jack shrugged.</p><p>"Don't know, but Bunny said it's one of his favorite lessons to teach." Jack responded him, and Hiccup simply nodded, but his nose twitched at a funny, new scent and he felt something tug lightly at the back of his thoughts as he looked at the large box.</p><p>When the clock struck the top of the hour, Bunnymund turned to face the class with a wide smirk, his hands tucked behind his back as he lazily walked towards the group of fourth-year Slytherins and Ravenclaws.</p><p>"Intriguing, isn't it?" Bunny asked as the students jumped when the box gave a particularly large rattle. "Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside?"</p><p>"That's a Boggart!" Mavis replied, and Hiccup swallowed as Professor Bunnymund nodded, confirming the guess.</p><p>"Very good, Ms. Dracula!" Bunnymund praised with a smile as he glanced over his shoulder at the box. The entire class was too spooked to look away from it. "Now can anyone tell me what a Boggart looks like?"</p><p>"That's a trick question, sir." Hiccup replied before he could stop himself. Sometimes the sarcasm just slipped out, but now he was kicking himself. Of all the teachers, why did it have to be Bunnymund?</p><p>"How so, Mr. Haddock?" Bunnymund's smile widened considerably, and Hiccup could see some delighted surprise and smugness there. He'd backed himself into a corner, and they both knew it.</p><p>Hiccup huffed slightly, but disguised it as more of a sigh. "No one knows their true form. Boggarts are shape-shifters that take the shape of whatever someone fears the most. That's what makes them so terrifying. There are rumors that Pitch Black used them as Distraction Agents during the War."</p><p>"Yes, very true," Bunnymund said, turning to the whole class. "Luckily a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now, without your wands, just repeat after me: Riddikulus!"</p><p>"Riddikulus!" The class repeated, and Bunnymund nodded in satisfaction.</p><p>"Good, good! But that was the easy part. The incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart is Laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Let me explain; hm, Snotlout, could you join me up here, please?" Bunnymund called the boy up.</p><p>"Of course! Let me show you all how it's done!" Snotlout grinned waltzing forward with his chest puffed up proudly.</p><p>"Now, what frightens you most of all?" Bunnymund asked, and Snotlout scoffed nervously.</p><p>"What? Me? No, I'm not scared of anything!" Snotlout waved it off, but Bunnymund raised an eyebrow, and Snotlout slowly lost his resolve and mumbled something that sound like vaguely 'spiders'. Bunnymund nodded with a mischievous smirk on his face and then he murmured something to Snotlout. Snotlout nodded a bit, and Bunnymund moved to stand next to him.</p><p>"Wand at the ready!" Bunny said and Snotlout quickly pulled his wand from his robes. "One... Two... Three." With a quick flick, the knob on the box's handle turned, and the door creaked open.</p><p>A large, beefy hand grabbed the frame, and an even larger man followed it out of the box. The man stood almost as tall as Stoick the Vast. He had dark hair, and a dark shadow partially grown hair covered his chin. He wore light viking attire and a heavy fur cape. His pudgy nose was wrinkled in disgust and his thick eyebrows were drawn together in a disappointed glare that was aimed directly at Snotlout.</p><p>Spitelout Jorgenson. Snotlout's dad, and Hiccup's uncle. Hiccup immediately knew what was coming.</p><p>"You're worthless! Of all the things to be afraid of, you're afraid of my disappointment? What kind of a viking are you?!" Boggart-Spitelout growled as he stalked towards Snotlout.</p><p>"Riddikulus!" Snotlout shouted, and suddenly Boggart-Spitelout's clothes began to change until he was wearing Agatha the Burp's girdle, skirt, and breast plates.</p><p>The entire class burst into laughter, and Hiccup even chuckled a bit, despite the pain. He remembered joking with the other viking teens when they were kids, what Gobber would look like in his cousin's dress, but Spitelout was even more hilarious, what with his hardened expression and steel-like eyes.</p><p>"I guess you guys are related after all." Jack murmured quietly, and Hiccup's eye snapped up to him. Jack looked thoughtful, as if noticing something he hadn't seen before as he looked at Snotlout and then back at Hiccup.</p><p>Hiccup stayed quiet, unsure of how to respond. Because he did know what Snotlout had to deal with. What he went through to prove himself. It wasn't easy to be in their family, no matter what part of it you were in. Maybe that's why Hiccup never really blamed Snotlout, or got mad at him, for picking on him so much.</p><p>Hiccup was saved from having to reply when Bunnymund's voice broke through the laughter.</p><p>"Wonderful, Snotlout, wonderful! Okay, to the back, Snotlout! Everyone form a line!" Bunnymund instructed as he moved over to a music box and placed Hiccup's favorite charm on it, allowing music to play through the trumpet piece on top. "I want everyone to picture the thing that they fear the most, and turn it into something funny."</p><p>The students hurried into a line, and Jack dragged Hiccup towards the front, getting as close as he could as everyone murmured with giggles and excitement. Hiccup could feel his own heart beating just slightly faster from all the excited energy in the room.</p><p>Coraline, a Ravenclaw, was next. She stepped forward and Boggart-Spitelout regarded her coldly. The Boggart whirled into a shifting blur of different colors and body parts until it finally settled on a form.</p><p>A tall, skeletal woman loomed over Coraline's small stature. She fingers were long and pointed like claws or spider feet, her face was cracked like dried out paper, and her eyes were nothing more than black buttons sewed into place. She wore a long gown that was brown with age, and she grinned down at Coraline viciously.</p><p>"Wand at the ready, Coraline!" Bunnymund instructed.</p><p>"Riddikulus!" Coraline cried out, and the woman stumbled back. When she righted herself, she was shocked to find her hands covered by large fish, two starfish acting as a bra, a crab sitting on top of her head like a hat, and seaweed tied around her waist like a grass-skirt.</p><p>"Yes! Very good, you see?" Bunnymund exclaimed as Coraline grinned and then skipped her way to the back of the line.</p><p>Jack stepped up next, and the Boggart looked at him for a moment, before it swirled in another fit of transformation. For a moment Hiccup swore he saw Jack's mom's face, and then Emma's eyes. He was certain he saw the unmistakable tumble of red, curly hair, and the clear streak of gold locks. Jack shifted on his feet, lifting his wand as he licked his lips nervously.</p><p>"Steady, Jack." Bunnymund spoke to him calmly as the Boggart finally decided on a form.</p><p>A small, crumpled heap on the floor, barely managing to keep it's weight up on it's hands. A messy head of auburn hair, dull green eyes, and dark red stains on the black, blue, and bronze Ravenclaw uniform. Hiccup's eyes widened as the Boggart lifted it's head to show an almost mirror reflection of him.</p><p>"Jack... p-please..." Boggart-Hiccup rasped as he reached out towards Jack.</p><p>Jack hesitated, obviously shaken by the Boggart's form, but he quickly collected himself and tightened his grip on his wand. "Riddikulus!" He exclaimed.</p><p>Boggart-Hiccup jumped at least a foot in the air, and when it landed it was a tiny, black kitten with the same big, green eyes and a grumpy expression on it's face that just made it look even cuter.</p><p>"Hey!" Hiccup couldn't help but yelp as Jack and the rest of the class laughed.</p><p>"It was the only thing I could think of!" Jack defended himself, still laughing as he passed by on his way to the back of the line.</p><p>Hiccup stepped forward, fully prepared for an experience similar to Snotlout's with his own father, or maybe Merida, Rapunzel, or Jack? Or maybe Toothless injured or dead, considering Jack's fear of losing someone he cares about.</p><p>The Boggart jumped into another shift, and Hiccup stood with his wand at the ready. He took deep, steady breaths, keeping perfectly still as the Boggart began to take shape in the one thing Hiccup did not expect.</p><p>It was the giant, shadowed figure from his nightmares. His face was covered by a dark cloak and hood, but he was even larger than Stoick, but his armor-like clothes were like nothing Hiccup had ever seen. One of the giant's hand gleamed with silvery claws that just barely caught the light while hidden beneath that dark cloak.</p><p>Hiccup felt an intense wave of panic as all he could sense from that man was <em>Dark</em> and <em>Bad</em> and <em>Danger</em>! His heart hammered in his chest and his breathing came out ragged as the looming figure started stalking towards him. Hiccup stumbled back, trying to gather himself enough to produce the charm.</p><p>"Riddikulus!" Hiccup cried out, imagining Gobber dressed for Snoggletog, but nothing happened. "Riddikulus!" Hiccup tried again, picturing a Gronkle in a bonnet. But the shadowed figure was still coming towards him.</p><p>"What's happening?" Mavis cried as everyone moved out of the way while Hiccup continued stumbling backwards.</p><p>"Stupefy!" Hiccup snapped, gritting his teeth as the light shot from his wand, but the figure batted it away as if it were nothing with his silvery glinting arm. "Incendio!" Hiccup shouted, and flames burst forth, consuming the figure. As the stream of fire died down, the figure dropped it's cloak back into place and kept moving towards him. "Sectumsem -!" Hiccup tried desperately, but the figure slapped his arm away, knocking his wand out of his hand.</p><p>Hiccup raced to push back, to move away, but the figure's large, meaty hand shot out and grabbed him by the throat.</p><p>"Hiccup!" Jack shouted, running forward. He leaped, ready to swing his staff and an ice-spell right into the figure's face, but the giant swung around with his other arm and knocked away the spell again. This time he sent it right back at Jack, and Jack flew backwards until he hit the floor, his robes frosted over from the deflected ice-blast.</p><p>The figure turned to Hiccup, bring them nose-to-unseeable-nose, and Hiccup wanted to scream and sob at the same time. He had to get away, this man was bad, dangerous, evil! Hiccup's heart felt like it was going to break his ribs from how fast and how hard it was pounding, and he couldn't breathe because of the huge hand that was closed tightly around his throat. He couldn't see the man's face, but his breath was putrid.</p><p>"Everyone get back!" Bunnymund yelled as he raced towards the seemingly unstoppable Boggart.</p><p>Bunnymund rolled in the air, and came down on the Boggart's arm with a perfectly executed kick. The figure dropped Hiccup, and he fell to the floor, gasping for breath, as Bunnymund landed between Hiccup and the Boggart.</p><p>The Boggart paused, and after a moment made a quick shift into a slim Grey Hound. It snarled at Bunnymund, but he simply raised his wand with a half-smile on his face.</p><p>"Riddikulus!" Bunnymund said, and the dog was suddenly wearing a petty-coat and little boots. With it's tail between it's legs, the Boggart-Dog ran back to it's box and with an easy flick of his wrist, Bunnymund closed and locked it.</p><p>The music had stopped, and everyone had fallen dead silent in shock and fear. Hiccup's coughing and gasping sounded loud in the large, quiet room, and before he even knew what was happening Jack was by his side.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Jack asked, his eyes wide with fear and concern.</p><p>"What just happened?" Snotlout wanted to know.</p><p>"Don't know, but he looks like he's gonna barf!" Wilbur called out.</p><p>In response, Hiccup felt his stomach twist painfully and he lunged for the garbage can. He gagged and coughed as he almost half-filled the can with vomit, wretching and dry-heaving as his heart pattered relentlessly in his chest. Several gasps and a couple of disgusted groans followed.</p><p>Luckily, Bunnymund decided to cut things short. "Right. Sorry about that, everyone! I'm afraid that will be it for this lesson. Please remember to collect your books!" Bunnymund announced. Some nodded numbly in agreement, others drooped in disappointment that they didn't get their turn, but they all started heading towards their bags and the door.</p><p>Hiccup finally managed to lift his head away from the garbage, rubbing his neck because he could still feel the monster's hand grabbing at it.</p><p>"Hiccup?" Jack asked, crouching beside him and offering a hand. Hiccup gave him a grateful look and took his offered hand, struggling to his feet with the help of Jack.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Hiccup managed to force out somehow, looking at the bits of ice and frost that dusted Jack's shoulders.</p><p>"Course I am." Jack shrugged it off with a smile, but it was still laced with concern. "I'm a Winter Sprite! Ice spells aren't gonna do much harm to me. What about you?"</p><p>"I -I don't really know..." Hiccup admitted feeling shaky and uncomfortable. His skin crawled and his heart refused to slow down even the slightest bit.</p><p>"Not surprising. That was quite the scare." Bunnymund walked over to them, his eyes on Hiccup, but then he looked over at Jack. "You go on and get to your next class. I'll bring Hiccup to the Infirmary."</p><p>"But, Bunny, we ended early! There's plenty of time for me to -" Jack tried to argue, but Bunnymund held up one hand to stop him.</p><p>"I know. I'd like to speak with Hiccup privately." Bunnymund told him, and Jack fell silent for a moment, looking like he wanted to argue, but he eventually sighed and let his shoulders droop in defeat.</p><p>"Fine." He muttered, handing Hiccup his bag. He hadn't even noticed that Jack had gotten it for him.</p><p>After Jack left, Professor Bunnymund turned to make sure the box containing the Boggart was secure, and then he threw a drape over the box, covering it completely. With the Boggart locked away, Bunnymund and Hiccup left the classroom, heading towards the Hospital Wing.</p><p>"I don't suppose you'll tell me about whatever it is the Boggart turned into." Bunnymund began after a long moment of silence, his tone lightly amused and his eyes glancing down at Hiccup knowingly.</p><p>"I don't even know what it is, let alone can describe it or explain it to anyone." Hiccup grumbled, glaring at the floor in front of him as he walked. He knew what was coming. He and Bunnymund had been having this conversation for almost four years now, and he wasn't exactly in the mood for it right now.</p><p>Bunnymund sighed deeply. "I'm not trying to pick on you, tyke. You've got an incredible gift, and you shouldn't hide it away."</p><p>"It's not that big of a deal. I don't have anything that everyone else doesn't have, too." Hiccup retorted firmly, his voice a little louder than it needed to be.</p><p>"That's a load and we both know it." Bunnymund snorted, his arms crossed. When Hiccup turned to look up at him with a stubborn gaze, Bunnymund sighed again. "...I think you should tell your dad about the test." Bunnymund murmured quietly.</p><p>"What? Why?" Hiccup demanded, wanting to know exactly why Bunnymund thought this was a good idea.</p><p>"Because, like I said, you've got a gift. And despite what you say, you do have something no other student has: Talent. Raw talent. How many fourth-years do you think now the sixth-year curse, Sectumsempra? How many first-years do you think can take an O.W.L.s exam and pass with a perfect score?" Bunnymund threw right back at him.</p><p>Hiccup didn't have an answer.</p><p>"You're faking your bad grades. You had the highest marks in the whole school your first year, and then, for whatever reason, you decided to drop to the bottom of Ravenclaw House." Bunnymund stated firmly, clearly. Clarifying the information that they both knew was fact. "I can't force you to do anything you don't want to, Hiccup." Bunnymund gave him a tired look as they came to a stop outside the Infirmary. "But you could be a Great Wizard."</p><p>Hiccup glared down at his feet, refusing to meet Bunnymund's eyes. "Maybe I don't want to be special. Maybe I just want to be <em>normal</em>."</p><p>"If that's what you've set your mind to." Bunnymund said, shrugging in a despondent manner. "But if you ever change your mind, my offer still stands."</p><p>Hiccup didn't lift his chin as he peered up at Bunnymund from beneath his bangs. Bunnymund gave a dry chuckle with no humor, patted Hiccup's shoulder, and then headed off down the corridor. Hiccup watched him go, snorted, and then turned to go into the Infirmary.</p><p>Hiccup was never going to take Bunnymund up on his offer to join the Apprenticeship Program.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Unsteady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Music: </strong>"Unsteady" by X Ambassadors</p><p><em>NOTES: </em>Deep down, you already know the truth.</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 13: Unsteady</strong>
</p><p>He wrapped his small arms around his dragon's neck, and rested his forehead there, too, squeezing his eyes shut. Toothless curled his body around him, wrapping him up in the warmth of his scales with his tail and large head. Toothless gave a small croon, comforting and knowing.</p><p>He had followed Hiccup too far already, and while neither of them wanted to go, it was the only way to ensure their survival for the time being.</p><p>Hiccup took a deep, shaky breath as he pulled away from Toothless, giving his dragon one last, trembling smile, before turning and walking towards the treeline that was just a few feet away.</p><p>It had just been for the lunch hour. He really shouldn't have risked it, even if they didn't fly at all, but Hiccup couldn't force himself to go to the crowded Great Hall, and before he knew it he'd been running for the treeline once again.</p><p>Now, as he walked back towards the castle, his mind clung to the feelings that could still sense Toothless's presence at the edge of the forest, watching him climb his way towards the castle. He knew he shouldn't have let Toothless come this close to the castle, but when his dragon had refused to not follow him, Hiccup couldn't find the ability to force out the words and tell him to go back.</p><p>"Well, well, well! Look what I've found, lads!"</p><p>Hiccup froze on the spot as Daren and three others came out from behind a large rock. They leered at him, sizing him up and puffing out their chests. Hiccup's heart began to race, his fingertips itched, and his migraine came back full force, making him wince and bite his lip to keep from crying out.</p><p>"What were you doing in the Forbidden Forest, freak?" Daren sneered, grabbing the front of Hiccup's robes and throwing him against the stone they'd been hiding behind. Hiccup yelped when his back slammed into the rock, and Daren and his friends laughed.</p><p>The pain spread throughout his body, and Hiccup gritted his teeth as he felt his magic swell and burn with the pain. His insides were burning, his lungs constricting as he struggled to keep his magic inside.</p><p>"Maybe he was crying because his friends ditched him!" One of them jeered.</p><p>"They probably realized what a loser he is!" Another encouraged.</p><p>"I'll bet Professor North would like to hear about you sneaking back into the school." Daren grinned, tightening the fist he had wrapped in the front of Hiccup's shirt and lifting Hiccup up on to his toes so they were eye level.</p><p>"Let me go, Fouls!" Hiccup bit out, every pull and jerk making it harder to keep his magic in check as it screeched and clawed to be let out.</p><p>"Not a chance, freak! It's about time someone put you back in your place!" Daren spat, then pulled his fist back, and punched Hiccup right in the face.</p><p>Hiccup went to the ground, landing hard on his front and slowly pushing himself up onto his elbows as he bit down on his lip in his struggle to not lose control. His eye stung from the hit, and Daren and his friends stood over him, laughing and jeering, completely unawares of what was happening right in front of them.</p><p>Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut as his magic gave a painful surge, but before he could fully collect himself, Daren's foot connected with his side. Hiccup landed on his back, his arms automatically moving to wrap around his aching torso as he curled in on himself, but Daren stopped him by kneeling over him and grabbing the front of his shirt. Fouls pulled back his fist and struck Hiccup's face again. And again. And again.</p><p><em>"Don't fight back! Don't hurt them! Don't lose control! Don't lose control! Don't lose control!"</em> Hiccup screamed at himself, unable to move because the pain was so bad.</p><p>His heart stopped when he heard growling. It was too faint for Daren Fouls or his encouragement shouting friends to hear, but Hiccup was all too aware of the sound. Of Toothless's presence at the treeline. Of the fact that his dragon was becoming more and more angry.</p><p>Something was going to give.</p><p>Suddenly Daren was yanked off of him, and Hiccup fell back, but pushed himself up immediately to see Jack deck Fouls right in the nose. A satisfying crunch and Daren's scream split the air as blood gushed out of his broken nostrils. Jack straightened out as tall as he could, glaring down at Daren and his cowering friends as his knuckles turned white from his tight grip on his staff.</p><p>"Daren, come on! Let's get out of here!" One of them shouted, and Daren stumbled backwards as Jack took a couple threatening steps towards them. The group started to run towards the castle in fear of Jack's fury, and the Winter Sprite scent an ice blast after them, catching Fouls right in the small of his back with a gratifying yelp.</p><p>Jack let out a mix between a huff and a heavy sigh before turning and walking over to Hiccup. Jack bent down a bit to offer him a hand up, and Hiccup took it, getting hauled back up onto his feet.</p><p>"Wow, he really did a number on you, huh?" Jack whistled, peering at Hiccup's face with pursed lips.</p><p>"Haha, very funny." Hiccup grumbled, glancing back at the treeline. He was relieved that even though he could still sense his dragon, there was no sign of him. Toothless had calmed down and was watching curiously from some hiding place or another.</p><p>"You really gotta start sticking up for yourself, Hiccup." Jack sighed, regaining Hiccup's attention as he shook his head.</p><p>"I didn't want to hurt anybody." Hiccup replied, wincing at the stinging feeling from his cracked lip.</p><p>"You're too nice. Fouls has been asking for it since First Year, and he's done this before." Jack told him, but Hiccup only shrugged, reaching up to feel the swelling in his lip. Jack sighed again. "We'd better get you to Punzie. Your face looks terrible."</p><p>Hiccup snorted and punched Jack's shoulder as they both chuckled, walking towards the castle together.</p><p>"What are you even doing here? I thought you had Guardian training." Hiccup asked, looking at Jack out of the corner of his eye. The Winter Sprite was smirking in a subdued sort of way, but there was a slight mischievous twinkle in his eyes.</p><p>"Yeah," Jack said. "I skipped."</p><p>"Why? You've been working really hard and you heard the Guardians, your powers are the only advantage they have over Pitch right now!" Hiccup pushed away the thoughts about missing his friends and not knowing what to do with everything that was happening. This was the opportunity of a lifetime for Jack.</p><p>"I had about half an hour for lunch, so I decided to run down to the Great Hall. I wanted to hang out with you, Merida, and Rapunzel cause it feels like forever since we last hung out together. When I got there, Merida and Rapunzel said that you hadn't come down to lunch. They're pretty worried about you, you know." Jack finally turned his head to look down at Hiccup.</p><p>"I know, I know." Hiccup sighed, avoiding eye contact.</p><p>"Do you wanna talk about whatever it is that's going on?" Jack asked, lifting an eyebrow, but not pressing for information.</p><p>"Yes. No. I don't know." Hiccup shrugged, his shoulders drooping low as the exhaustion finally caught up to him. He wanted to tell Jack everything, but if he got caught he didn't want his friends to get in trouble, too.</p><p>"...Do you remember the promise we made during our first year?" Jack wondered out loud, and Hiccup rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Of course I do." Hiccup replied. That promise was the one thing in his life that Hiccup was certain would never change.</p><p>"So you know that if I ever had to choose between being a Guardian and being your friend, I'd choose you in a heartbeat. Right?" Jack inquired.</p><p>"Yes, I do. But I don't want you to have to choose! And why would you have to?" Hiccup demanded, not liking where this was going one bit. He was not going to let Jack throw away a chance at being a Guardian.</p><p>"Calm down, I'm not giving it up." Jack smirked a little as they came to a stop just a few feet away from the Infirmary door, in the opening of the corridor where they'd fought the Stabbington brothers during their second year. "I just wanted to make sure that the reason you're not telling me what's going on is because you're not ready to talk about it. Not because you think I'd turn you over to the Guardians."</p><p>"I'd never think that, even for a second! I just..." Hiccup trailed off, unsure of what to say. How was he supposed to tell Jack what was going on without endangering him or Toothless? How was he supposed to tell Jack how much it Hurt when he didn't know what 'it' was? How was he supposed to explain that the place where they'd met and grown up together no longer felt like home?</p><p>"It's okay, Hiccup. You don't have to tell me anything. We're still brothers, and I'm still here whenever you need me. Just remember that you're not alone, okay? Merida, Rapunzel, and I are all here for you." Jack gripped Hiccup's shoulder comfortingly, and Hiccup's throat suddenly felt clogged and his eyes burned a little.</p><p>"Thanks, Jack." Hiccup murmured. "I know."</p><p>"Good." Jack nodded, ruffling Hiccup's hair and then dropping his hand back onto Hiccup's shoulder. "I'd better go, though. I'm late for Charms, and North will already be miffed about me skipping training. And, besides, someone has to explain why you're not in class."</p><p><em>"Please, hold on.."</em> Hiccup shoved the thought away and swallowed the cotton in his throat. "Go on, then. I'll be fine."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Jack looked a little worried.</p><p>"The Infirmary is ten steps away. I think I can make it." Hiccup rolled his eyes, knowing it would help to make him seem more steady than he actually was.</p><p>"Alright, alright, I get it." Jack chuckled. "Just remember what I said." He smiled, and then started walking away.</p><p><em>"Don't let go."</em> Hiccup bit down hard on his lip as Jack's hand slipped off his shoulder, and then he watched as his best friend headed off towards Charms class.</p><p>Hiccup had to force his feet to move, to carry him into the Infirmary where Dr. Sweet almost immediately fell on him with Rapunzel at his side. Hiccup gave them his usual excuse that he had fallen down the stairs, and he was certain that neither of them believed him, but they didn't bother arguing with him.</p><p>"Well, you have a black eye, a split lip, and some bruises, but other than that, you're fine." Rapunzel told him once she had finished examining his face. She picked up a cloth and poured some kind of disinfectant on it before gently cleaning his lip. Hiccup sucked in a breath at the stinging feeling of the medicine. "Sorry. I know it stings." Rapunzel said quietly.</p><p>"It's okay." Hiccup replied.</p><p>"You talked to Jack, right?" Rapunzel asked, her eyes flashing with hope.</p><p>"Yeah. He told me that you and Merida sent him." Hiccup smirked at Rapunzel's deep blush.</p><p>"We were worried about you." She defended herself and Merida, and Hiccup relented.</p><p>"I know. And if you hadn't sent him this probably would've ended up being a lot worse, so thanks." Hiccup told her with a vague gesture to his face, and Rapunzel frowned.</p><p>"I'm sorry they always pick on you. It isn't fair." Rapunzel said, her eyes troubled and saddened.</p><p>"If life were fair, I'd be six feet tall, with bulging muscles, and a magnificent viking beard." Hiccup snorted, chuckling dryly. Rapunzel giggled at the idea.</p><p>"That is not what I consider fair. I like our Hiccup just the way he is, thank you very much!" Rapunzel smiled with a firm nod as she turned to get a salve for his bruises.</p><p>"Thanks, Punzie." Hiccup chuckled, the sound coming out a little lighter than it had before.</p><p>"You know it's true. You're our friend, and Jack, Merida, and I are here for you no matter how busy we get." Rapunzel said, gently applying the salve around his swelling eye. "This will keep the swelling down, but I'm afraid I can't do much else."</p><p><em>"Don't let go. It Hurts..."</em> Hiccup forced a smile. "That's okay. I have to get to History of Magic anyways."</p><p>Rapunzel looked at him, and then placed her hand on top of his. "You can still count on us, Hiccup. And I'm here if you need to talk."</p><p>"I know." Hiccup nodded, but they weren't the problem. He was.</p><p>Rapunzel gave him a gentle smile and stood, her hand slipping off of his. <em>"Hold on to me. I'm not steady."</em></p><p>Rapunzel headed over to Dr. Sweet, returning the small first aid kit to him, and the two went back to stocking herbs and such. Knowing that Rapunzel would begin to worry if he lingered, Hiccup left for History of Magic like he said he would.</p><p>The walk to his class was quiet and uneventful, giving him plenty of time to linger on the pain and misery while the voices in his head screamed at him. When he arrived, most everyone was already there, and he slid into the seat next to Merida without a word in the hopes that she wouldn't say anything about the bruises.</p><p>"Your face looks terrible." Merida smirked, and Hiccup huffed.</p><p>"Jack already said that so you're going to have to come up with something a bit more original." Hiccup retorted, and Merida chuckled, reaching up to ruffle his hair.</p><p>"So, I guess Jack already talked to you then?" Merida asked casually as she leaned back in her seat, eying Hiccup carefully.</p><p>"Yes, and I already went to Rapunzel for my bruises, too." Hiccup informed her.</p><p>"Good." Merida nodded, and the two fell into a comfortable silence just as Professor Toothiana came fluttering in.</p><p>Hiccup sat through the lecture, taking a few notes here and there, but never actually paying much attention to the material. His migraine and thoughts were keeping him distracted, and he realized half way through class that he probably should have just asked Rapunzel if he could lay down in the Infirmary for the rest of the afternoon, but he quickly disregarded the idea when he remembered that his father would hear about him spending an extensive amount of time in the Infirmary, and then Hiccup would have to explain to his father what had happened to his face. His father had enough to worry about without him adding to it all.</p><p>When class finally ended, he and Merida gathered their books slowly and made their way out into the hall. Hiccup knew that Merida had Quidditch practice that afternoon, so he didn't expect her to linger for too long, but she pulled him aside in the corridor and turned to him with her hand on his arm.</p><p><em>"Hold on to me."</em> Hiccup swallowed, choking down the words before they could make it into his mouth.</p><p>"I know you don't like it when we worry about you. When anyone worries about you, really. But we care about you, Hiccup, and when you start acting weird or showing up with black eyes and bruises, we get upset." Merida told him, and Hiccup flinched. She was spot on, just like one of her arrows. "You need to remember that, alright? Rapunzel, Jack, and I are here if you need us."</p><p>"I do, really." Hiccup swore, still unable to find the words to say what he needed to.</p><p>"As long as you know that." Merida said. "I have to go to practice, but we'll hang out again soon. I've got a stash of Butterbeer and Bertie Botts that I've been saving for the next time the four of us hang out, okay?"</p><p>"Sounds great." Hiccup smiled, and Merida nodded.</p><p>"Of course it does! We all need to go have some Butterbeers together." Merida grinned and then gave his arm a light punch. "Just don't forget you're still ours, and you're stuck with us forever, so you better get used to it."</p><p>When Hiccup laughed in response, it was a genuine sound, and Merida snickered with him. When the sounds faded, she said her goodbye and pulled away, her hand slipping off of his arm as she turned to head off towards Quidditch practice. <em>"I'm a little unsteady."</em></p><hr/><p>Hiccup laid on his bed that evening, staring at the old picture of Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, and him standing on the dais at the end of first year, their arms raised above their heads and bright smiles lighting up their eyes. It wasn't late, but he didn't feel like being around people that night. He was on edge, and a lot had happened that afternoon. He wasn't sure how he would have handled the crowds of the Great Hall with his headache pounding in his skull and his thoughts spinning like Toothless in a downward spiral.</p><p>He couldn't stop thinking about what Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel had said to him.</p><p>The book he'd taken from the restricted section months ago, the same day he'd taken Emma to Hogsmeade, was laying next to him on the bed, opened to some page near the center of the book. There were also several other books on the bed that had come from the public area of the library, and there were a few stacks of novels littered about the room.</p><p>He had tried doing some more research on himself, but the whole idea made him feel a bit uncomfortable. He wasn't sure if it was because studying himself, or rather what was wrong with him, was just a weird thing to do, or if it was because he was afraid of what he had already found. Either way, Hiccup was having trouble focusing, and his mind kept drifting back to his friends.</p><p>Not the worst thing to think about. Especially since his thoughts were filled with their voices comforting him and offering him their help. Promising him that they cared and that they would always be there.</p><p>Hiccup sat up, hopeful... Scared... And even though he didn't want to admit it, he was a little curious... And excited. It was a terrifying adventure. A crusade and a frontier that no one else had even discovered yet.</p><p>Maybe this wasn't bad. Maybe he could learn from it, about it. Maybe there was nothing wrong with him, and it was actually a good thing. Something that he could learn to control it...</p><p>Hiccup crossed his legs and sat straight on the center of his bed. He saw a stack of books he'd left on the nightstand across the room form his bed. He braced his hands on the bed and fixated his eyes on the book on the top of the stack. He tried to focus everything he had on that one book, and slowly the book started shaking in it's place. The candles about the room flickered and flared. Hiccup gasped, staring open-mouthed as, without wand or spell, without even a hand movement, the book began to lift off of the stack and float towards him.</p><p>Hiccup slowly moved his right hand over the books littered all around him on the bed, and those, too, floated into the air as the flickering of the small flames made the fires weaker, and the flares made them larger.</p><p>Hiccup stared in utter astonishment as the books floated all around him, bumping into each other and knocking into the walls or bedposts. Lifting up his left hand, Hiccup felt his bed raise beneath him, lifting him into the air and levitating there.</p><p>A small, scared smile found it's way to his lips as he watched in terrified amazement of what he was doing. It was like flying with Toothless. Forbidden, exhilarating. A room filled with shadows, but his heart lit with bright colorful flames. The pain was fading, and he was using magic without his wand.</p><p>"How is this even possible?" Hiccup whispered, unable to wipe the amazed smile off of his face.</p><p>Then footsteps and voices came from somewhere in the common area, and Hiccup's eyes snapped towards the door.</p><p>"Hiccup? You okay?" Tadashi's voice filtered through the closed door, and Hiccup broke out of his moment of amazement into one of panic and terror.</p><p>No one could know.</p><p>Hiccup gasped as his magic gave a painful surge in his veins. White-hot pain shot through his small form as he tried to force the magic to stop. He clumsily dropped his bed back to the floor and let all of the books fall to the ground.</p><p>The door opened, and Tadashi poked his head through. Smiling lightly, the fifth year chuckled as he stepped fully into the room with Wasabi right behind him.</p><p>Hiccup was turned away from them, wrapped up in his covers and laying completely still. Open books were all around, on the bed and on the floor. Tadashi came over and shook his head at the mess.</p><p>"Always on to the next project." Tadashi murmured to Wasabi who chuckled in agreement. Tadashi picked up the books on Hiccup's bed, closed them and set them on the nightstand. After blowing out the candle, the two older boys left, completely unaware of the wide, glowing dragon-eyes that stared out into the darkness of the room.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm a little Unsteady..."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>NOTES: </em>Sometimes your Head needs more time to accept what your Heart already knows.</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 14: Promises</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>He remembered the first time so clearly. He remembered how tired he felt, walking through the village on his tiny legs in search of someone to be with. He'd been feeling a lot more tired with each passing day, and his head started hurting, too. He decided it was because he was trying harder to be good. Daddy got tired when he came home, so if Hiccup was tired that must be a good thing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He smiled a little and pushed on, still looking for someone to play with. Snotlout had scrunched up his nose and told him that he was too busy with his dad to play. Hiccup thought that was weird because Snotlout had never made that face at him before, only at Mildew and his cabbages, but the thought didn't linger for long as he left to find someone else.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Hiccup found them, Tuffnut and Ruffnut told him that they were wrestling and that he couldn't join because he was too little and their mommy told them that they weren't allowed to wrestle with him. Hiccup knew that. He was littler than the others, and he was usually the one who got hurt, but normally the others would stop wrestling and play something they could all play together...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trying not to let his itching eyes bother him as he walked away from the wrestling twins, Hiccup decided to go find Fishlegs. The chubby boy looked up from his book when Hiccup came up to him with a smile and stuttered that he was busy practicing letters. When Hiccup asked if he could practice with him, Fishlegs had looked over at his daddy who was talking to some of the other adults near by. He looked back at Hiccup and said that wasn't really a good idea.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Confused and upset, Hiccup decided to go to the person he should have started with. Astrid was his best friend, and she would play with him for sure! They had counting, skipping, and singing games that they only played together, and Astrid had been teaching him how to braid. She said he was getting pretty good at it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pushing away his bad thoughts, Hiccup hurried towards Astrid's house. She was in the small, open barn next to her house, swinging an axe that was much to big for her, but she managed to keep her balance well enough to stay on her feet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Astrid!" Hiccup called, smiling as he ran over to her. She looked up and for a moment her eyes brightened up and she started to smile back, but then she stopped. She frowned and looked away from him. Hiccup stopped in front of her, confused. "Astrid?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hi, Hiccup." She said, still not looking at him. Maybe she didn't feel good?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you wanna play with me? I've been practicing my braiding, just like you showed me!" Hiccup gave her another smile, and Astrid finally peeked at him, her mouth turned up in a small smile, but then she stopped again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can't. Mama says I'm not allowed to." Astrid said, scuffing the ground with her shoe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh..." Hiccup murmured, more confused than ever and his chest felt really tight. "Can we play tomorrow?" Hiccup tried again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Astrid!" They both turned and saw Astrid's mother coming towards them with her arms wrapped around a large basket of laundry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have to go." Astrid mumbled, setting down her axe and hurrying passed Hiccup without looking at him. Without giving him an answer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He watched as she ran off, her back to him. Then it wasn't her mother she was walking away with, it was the other children of Berk. Then they weren't children anymore, they were kids with shiny new weapons and Hogwarts letters. And then they disappeared all together, and Hiccup was alone in a darkness that stretched out for eternity in every direction.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hello?" Hiccup shouted, his voice echoing away from him. "Hello!" He shouted again, his chest rising and falling rapidly as his breathing became rushed and panicked. "Somebody! Anybody!" He called out, his voice breaking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He turned around and found himself on Main Street of Hogsmeade, at the center of the bloody and fiery aftermath of destruction. He was surrounded by the bloody corpses of everyone he held dear. His father, Gobber, Astrid and the other viking teens, Merida, Rapunzel, Jack.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His breathing grew heavy and raspy, the rancid, copper smell was smothering him as his whole body trembled with fear. Hiccup slowly looked down at himself. He was soaked head to toe in blood. His hands, his clothes, his back, his entire being was bathed in the sticky, red liquid, and all he could do was stand there, staring at all of the red in horror.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That grating, terrible laugh echoed all around him, and breathing heavily, he looked up...</em>
</p><hr/><p>Time passed, and soon the snow covered ground became dark and damp with small patches of green peeking through. The grey fog that dominated the sky broke apart into fluffy white clouds, allowing the sun to shine even though the days were still cold.</p><p>Spring was well on it's way, and Hogwarts seemed to buzz with renewed energy as talk of exams started popping up in the halls and mentions of Summer slipped into conversations. The Vikings, especially, were getting excited for the fast approaching Spring season, already placing their bets on which student Gothi would choose to fight the Monstrous Nightmare.</p><p>Hiccup played along, going through the motions, attending his classes, and using his tricks to excel in Dragon Training, but every night he would sneak away to visit Toothless. They always went flying, and Hiccup made an effort to avoid any use of magic. It was getting harder and harder, though. His fingertips itched. He noticed the way the wind would blow just the slightest bit colder, just the slightest bit harder, whenever he thought about his father or Dragon Training. He saw the way the fire flared and popped when he was startled by Honey Lemon tapping him on the shoulder in the common room. Little things that made him jump, wince, or flinch.</p><p>His nightmares weren't getting any better, either, and sometimes he'd hear voices. Whispers of people screaming, talking, rebuking, attacking. The quiet had become so loud, and it only got worse at night. He briefly wondered if maybe Pitch Black was toying with him somehow, but he'd had no contact with the Dark Sorcerer since Mr. Crood's hut was attacked, and Jack had saved him from Pitch's menacing attack. He was beginning to wonder if all the stress was making him paranoid. At one point he'd actually wondered if Bunnymund and the other Guardians were watching him more closely ever since the Boggart incident.</p><p>One night, while everyone else was in the Great Hall enjoying their dinner feast, Hiccup slipped away from the castle. He'd told Jim and Tadashi that he wasn't feeling well and to tell Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel that he was fine, just taking a nap in Ravenclaw Tower. The older boys seemed to accept this fairly easily, and Hiccup had no trouble sneaking out once everyone was gone.</p><p>He knew he risked getting himself caught. If anyone decided to check on him and peered a little too close, they might notice the form laying in his bed was nothing more than a couple of pillows. Not to mention he'd get pressed with questions from Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel tomorrow, regardless of whether or not he was caught. The three had been making sure to cross paths with him more often, and had started noticing his tendency to disappear. They didn't push him to explain, but they made their curiosity blindingly clear. Yet, despite all this, Hiccup couldn't bring himself to go to dinner and force himself to swallow three bites of food before having his stomach firmly refuse to take anymore through the pain. Again.</p><p>He walked through the forest, feeling relaxed underneath the stars and the crescent moon as the cool night air washed over him. He could hear the music of the forest, enjoying it much better than the loudness. Out here, in the wilderness, he didn't have to worry. He didn't have to play any specific part, or do anything just the right way. He could just be him.</p><p>He stopped short, though, just outside the clearing. He probably should have stopped closer to Mr. Crood's hut, back when he first sensed someone was following him, but something in him kept his feet moving. Now he had to leave the decision to her.</p><p>"I know you're there." He said, turning halfway and looking directly at a tree a few feet back.</p><p>Emma peeked out from behind the tree, her amber-brown eyes bright in the dark night. She slowly moved out from behind the tree, coming fully into view, and she clasped her hands in front of her as she bowed her head.</p><p>"I'm sorry." She said, peeking up a Hiccup as she twisted the toe of her shoes into the dirt. "I didn't mean to spy on you, I just wanted to talk to you. Everyone is so busy lately, I haven't really talked to anyone in a while..."</p><p>"I'm not mad, but don't try playing innocent with me. You may have started out with good intentions, but what you really want to know is what I'm doing out here in the forest." Hiccup smirked, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow at the younger Ravenclaw.</p><p>Emma gave a small smile and lifted her hands in an open-palmed shrug before dropping her arms back to her sides and responding, "Natural Curiosity."</p><p>Hiccup laughed a little, and then looked at her, feeling himself sober up. "You know you can still walk away..." He whispered.</p><p>"I don't want to. You promised to teach me, remember?" Emma replied quietly.</p><p>Hiccup chuckled dryly. "Yeah. I remember." He nodded. "Which is why I'm giving you the chance to turn back now while you can. The promise you're making, Emma, it can be a heavy burden..."</p><p>"I know. But I believe in you." Emma told him, and then looked at him with a silent question in her eyes. "...Did you mean what you said? About me being different?"</p><p>
  <em>"Do you believe in me?"</em>
</p><p>"Every word." Hiccup said.</p><p>He held out a hand to her, and Emma stepped forward, taking his hand, so Hiccup lead her into the empty clearing. The grass shined with drops of dew, and the moon and stars were reflected in the pond, a light breeze sending gentle ripples across the water's surface.</p><p>Emma's gasp brought Hiccup's eyes over to the treeline on the other side of the clearing. A large figure, dark as the night sky, slowly stalked towards them, creeping along with deadly grace. Big, green eyes watched them carefully, eying Emma with wary interest.</p><p>"Cat!" Emma squeaked, moving to hold onto his arm with both hands.</p><p>"It's okay, it's okay!" Hiccup assured her, easing her vice-grip off of his arm and stepping forward with an outstretched hand.</p><p>Toothless's gaze shifted over to Hiccup instantly, and he pressed his nose into Hiccup's palm, tilting his head so Hiccup's hand would land right behind his ear flap. Hiccup naturally started scratching the hard-to-reach spot, and Toothless arched his back like an over-grown cat as he leaned into the scratches.</p><p>"Emma, meet Toothless." Hiccup said, moving his hand down to pat Toothless's shoulder as the Night Fury straightened to a sitting position, looking at the younger Ravenclaw curiously. Emma only stared at them with wide eyes and a paled expression. "Toothless? Meet Emma." Hiccup continued, and Toothless warbled a bit as he looked Emma up and down with pure and innocent curiosity.</p><p>"He's a... You... A-and Dragon Training!..." Emma stuttered as Toothless crept toward her. "How?" Emma finally managed, only glancing up at Hiccup for a short moment before returning her nervous gaze to the dragon that was circling her and sniffing at her robes.</p><p>"It's a long story..." Hiccup scratched the back of his head sheepishly, and then laughed when Emma jumped because of Toothless nosing her robe's pocket. "It's okay, he's not gonna hurt you. He's just curious."</p><p>Emma looked at Hiccup again, and then slowly relaxed. Toothless noticed the change and retracted his teeth to give her a gummy smile that got her to giggle. Toothless seemed to like that because he nudged her hand a few times until Emma finally scratched his chin a little bit.</p><p>With a satisfied rumble, Toothless moved away and trotted towards the water, dipping his head to have a drink, and Emma took a few steps forward to stand next to Hiccup as they watched Toothless.</p><p>"You have a dragon..." Emma breathed, completely amazed and bewildered.</p><p>"A Night Fury, to be exact." Hiccup nodded.</p><p>"But you're at the top of the class in Dragon Training." Emma looked up at him, more confused and questioning now that she had seemed to gotten over the initial shock.</p><p>"Tricks I learned from training Toothless. How to keep them calm, how to knock them out without hurting them." Hiccup explained. "Everything we know about them is wrong."</p><p>"Incredible..." Emma murmured, her eyes falling back to Toothless who had caught himself a fish out of the pond for a snack.</p><p>"I've spent most of this year trying to keep him a secret, but I can't keep him hidden forever, someone is going to find out." Hiccup confided to her.</p><p>"Do Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel know?" Emma asked, her brow furrowing with worry.</p><p>"No." Hiccup shook his head. "This is way worse than any prank or snowman. Dragons are illegal. If anyone finds out about Toothless, I could be arrested and thrown in prison. I didn't want Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, or you, for that matter, to get dragged into it. None of you should get in trouble for this. It's my doing. Toothless is my dragon."</p><p>They were silent for a long moment after that. Toothless lumbered back over to them and nuzzled Hiccup's stomach, curling his tail protectively around both Ravenclaws feet.</p><p>"So what are you gonna do?" Emma inquired, her worried gaze on Toothless before she looked up to look Hiccup in the eye.</p><p>"I don't know. Right now I just need to keep him a secret until I figure out a plan. Maybe I can find a way to convince everyone that dragons aren't as bad as they think they are." Hiccup sighed, scratching Toothless's neck, head, and chin.</p><p>"I'll help you." Emma offered, determination lighting her eyes.</p><p>"I don't doubt that." Hiccup smirked, ruffling her hair and Toothless cooed. A sudden idea struck Hiccup in that moment, and he shared a look with Toothless that had the Night Fury wiggling with barely contained excitement. "Since you're going to be helping us..." Hiccup said as Toothless bounded around in a circle and then crouched down to let Hiccup climb into his saddle. "Would you like to go for a ride?"</p><p>"What? You mean, up there?" Emma's eyes went wide, and she pointed towards the sky. Hiccup nodded, and she took a step back. "Uh, n-no, I don't think that's a good idea."</p><p>"It's only fair. And Toothless seems to like you." Hiccup replied, shrugging as Emma continued to shake her head.</p><p>"I'm afraid of heights, and he barely knows me! I don't want him to feel obligated towards me just because I'm friends with you." Emma babbled slightly, fidgeting a lot.</p><p>"And I don't want you feeling obligated towards Toothless because I'm friends with you." Hiccup returned, and then he smiled gently, offering a hand out to Emma. "I promise I'll be here the whole time. You won't fall. And if you do, we'll catch you." He emphasized the 'we' by patting Toothless's head, and Toothless warbled in agreement.</p><p>Emma took a shaky breath, locking gazes with Toothless and then Hiccup. Hesitantly, slowly, she reached out and took Hiccup's hand for the second time that night. Hiccup gave her a warm smile, and pulled her up into the saddle behind him.</p><p>"You ready?" Hiccup asked her as he put his foot on the pedal that controlled Toothless's tail.</p><p>"No!" Emma said, wrapping her arms tight around Hiccup's waist. Hiccup chuckled.</p><p>"Hold on tight!" Hiccup told her, and she squeezed tighter as Hiccup leaned down in unison with Toothless, both of them wiggling their shoulders a bit in preparation.</p><p>They jumped into the air and shot upwards, climbing higher and higher into the sky with each second. Without looking back, Hiccup knew that Emma's eyes were screwed shut and her forehead was pressed against his back. They leveled off above the clouds, and Hiccup looked around with a smile. It was perfect. He touched Emma's hand and turned his head to the side so he could see her out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>"Emma," He said, grinning. "Open your eyes."</p><p>He felt her grip loosen a bit as she sat up straight, and he knew that exact moment he opened her eyes because of the loud gasp that reached his ears.</p><p>All around them were hundreds of thousands of glittering, burning stars. A crescent moon hung in the sky, and light clouds drifted along here and there. Far below, the ocean reflected the sky while treetops reached towards it. Hundreds of little, golden lights told them where Hogwarts and Hogsmeade were, and Hiccup took a deep, refreshing breath of the cool night air. He felt lighter and happier than he had in a long time, and the knot that had been steadily growing inside his stomach, getting bigger and tighter with each day, uncoiled slightly.</p><p>"Wow," Emma whispered, and Hiccup glanced back to see her eyes open wide and shining brighter than he'd ever seen them. She gazed around them in amazement, even looking down at the ocean and the glowing castle below.</p><p>"Still scared?" Hiccup asked, looking back at her. Emma looked at him for a long moment, and then she smiled softly, shaking her head.</p><p>"No," She said, and then looked down at Toothless. "Not anymore." She concluded, placing her hand on Toothless's shoulder, and Toothless looked back at her with a smile.</p><p>"You wanna try something fun?" Hiccup grinned again, and Emma only hesitated for a moment before nodding and wrapping her arms around his waist again. "Alright, bud." Hiccup nodded to him, patting his head.</p><p>Toothless tipped into a dive, Hiccup whooped happily, and Emma joined him with nervous excitement as they started to spin. Toothless snapped his wings out and Hiccup pushed his ankle down just in time for them to curve out into a straight glide just above the ocean surface. Emma laughed and reached down, skimming the water with her fingertips, and then they curved upwards towards the sky.</p><p>They flew through the night sky, uncaring of what might await them when they returned to the castle. Toothless loved making Emma laugh and smile, and Hiccup was just happy that his dragon had taken such a strong liking to her. They spent hours whirling, twirling, and diving. It wasn't until Emma yawned and leaned against Hiccup's back tiredly that Hiccup and Toothless made a mutual agreement to call it a night. They descended back into the clearing in slow, smooth circles. Back on the ground, Hiccup slipped out of the saddle first and then helped Emma get down.</p><p>"That was amazing. He's amazing." Emma smiled up at Hiccup, and Toothless crooned happily, nuzzling Emma's hand. Emma scratched the top of Toothless's head. "Thank you." She murmured, giving Toothless a big hug.</p><p>After a few more minutes of thank yous and goodbyes, Hiccup and Emma were on their way back to the castle. Emma hummed lightly as they walked through the forest, and Hiccup listened contentedly. Eventually, though, they made it back to the castle, and they had to sneak back into the castle, so Hiccup lead the way to a secret tunnel that opened to a corridor just around the corner from the Ravenclaw Tower.</p><p>"Thank you, Emma. I can't tell how much it means to me that you're willing to keep my secret." Hiccup said as they started climbing the excessive stairwell towards the Ravenclaw common rooms</p><p>"You're my big brother, just like Jack. Someone has to take care of you two. And I like Toothless. I don't want anything bad to happen to him. He's part of our family, too." Emma replied.</p><p>"Ohana." Hiccup nodded.</p><p>"What?" Emma rose an eyebrow, unfamiliar with the word, and Hiccup smiled.</p><p>"It's something I learned from Toothless, but I think a part of me always knew about it. Very loosely translated, Ohana means Family, and Family means Nobody Gets Left Behind, or Forgotten." Hiccup told her, and Emma's confusion expression turned to one of quiet wonder.</p><p>They reached the top of the stairs, and the knocker on the door came to life. "If I Break, I do not stop working. If you Lose me, nothing will matter. What am I?"</p><p>"A Heart." Hiccup answered, and the knocker fell silent, allowing the door to open for both of them. They slipped through and hurried towards the dorms.</p><p>"Oh, wait!" Emma hissed just before they parted to go to their respective dorms. She reached into her inner-robe pocket and pulled out a small object with a chain attached to it. "Here, I want you to have this. A friend gave it to me when we were having a Tea Party. Think of it as the contract for my promise." She held it out towards him, and Hiccup took it.</p><p>Looking down, Hiccup found a clock small enough to fit inside one's pocket. He'd never seen anything like it. The only clocks in the world were right there at Hogwarts, and then one other in the Ministry's Capital. When he held it up to his ear, Hiccup could hear the faint ticking noises of the clock. He smiled as he remembered his own pocket-sized object in his robe pocket, and he decided a trade was in order.</p><p>"If you're serious about this, then take this." Hiccup said, fishing the Night Fury pendant he'd made weeks ago from his pocket. He'd put a thin chain on it to make it into a proper necklace, and Emma looked at it now with bright eyes. "Think of it as my crest. I'm the only person in the world with a pet Night Fury, after all."</p><p>They chuckled quietly, and Emma slipped the long chain over her head, the pendant resting right on her stomach.</p><p>"It's a promise, then." Emma smiled, and Hiccup nodded.</p><p>"Promise."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Clarity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Music: </strong>"Clarity" (Acoustic) - Zedd feat. Foxes</p><p><em>NOTES: </em>I hate this feeling. Like I'm here, but I'm not. Like someone cares, but they don't. Like I Belong somewhere else, anywhere but here.</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 15: Clarity</strong>
</p><p>Everything was damp, the snow finally melted away completely to reveal green grass and darkened soil. The stone of the castle and of the dragon arena was cold to the touch and fog covered the sky, but the sun managed to shine through and lighten the day. Spring had officially come to Hogwarts.</p><p>This fact didn't seem to do any good for the six teenaged vikings who were trapped in the dragon arena with an agitated Gronkle. The lumpy dragon's wings fluttered loudly as it slowly moved around, searching behind the small walls, crates, and barrels that acted as cover for the young wizards and witches. It's eyes were grim and narrowed as grumbled and growled.</p><p>A large crowd had gathered around the arena. Vikings, students, and teachers alike all clumped together to watch the match unfold. Stoick the Vast watched from his vantage point on a small, temporary dais that had been set up for his throne. Spitelout, as Stoick's first General, and Gothi, as the village elder, stood on the dais with the Chief. The teachers were gathered farther back, interested in the results, but not wanting to intrude. Hiccup's fellow students were less concerned and squeezed their way into the best spots they could manage. Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel were clumped with Tadashi, Jim, Flynn, Camicazi, Thuggory, and several of their other friends near the entrance gate, their view partially blocked by the large wooden structure that framed the gate.</p><p>Hiccup, himself, was crouched behind one of the little wooden walls, trying to avoid the Gronkle's line of sight. He hoped, with any luck at all, he could stay out of the way and let one of the other teens take down the Gronkle. He felt horrible, knowing that the pudgy dragon would most likely get hurt, but he couldn't afford drawing any more attention to himself.</p><p>He was yanked from his thoughts when a flash of golden hair and battered armor rolled and locked into a crouch right next to him. Hiccup stared as Astrid watched the Gronkle pass, heading towards the barrel hiding spot the twins were fighting over, and then her eyes glanced at him for just a second before returning to the Gronkle.</p><p>Then she realized who she was next to and whirled to look at him, shoving his shield down so she could look him directly in the eye.</p><p>"Stay out of my way." Astrid ordered, her eyes hard as she gripped her trusty axe tighter. "I'm winning this thing." She told him before darting off to another hiding spot, following the Gronkle.</p><p>"Good. Please, by all means." Hiccup tried to tell her, despite knowing she was no longer listening. He slowly picked himself up, readjusting his shield on one arm and his grip on his axe in his other hand. He straightened his helmet and looked up at where his father was standing, seat forgotten in all the excitement. His father was grinning and gave him a vigorous, encouraging nod. Hiccup gave a weak smile in return, but it quickly slipped away and his shoulders slumped.</p><p>He was too tired for this. His migraine was throbbing and his whole body was achy.</p><p>When Hiccup turned around, he immediately locked eyes with the Gronkle, and his gut twisted painfully. The Gronkle's eyes lit up with delight, and she rushed towards him in her excitement for scratches and the possibility of play.</p><p>Astrid was still ducked behind one of the far walls, and the Gronkle was coming straight at him. He had to do something before people started getting suspicious. He could hear the crowd's loud cheering for him as they realized he and the Gronkle were about to face off.</p><p>Hiccup hesitated for a moment, and then dove to the side, dropping his axe. Knowing that the Gronkle wouldn't be able to stop in time, Hiccup reached up as they passed each other and gave a good pinch right behind her ear. The Gronkle tried to turn, leaning into his hand, but fell on her side with a gurgle of pleasant relaxation.</p><p>Looking up once again from his partial fetal-position, Hiccup realized that today was just not his day as he saw Astrid staring at him in stunned silence. He immediately tried to, silently, explain that he didn't mean to beat the Gronkle, but the crowd burst into cheers all around them, and Astrid didn't seem very interested in his attempts to defend himself.</p><p>"No!" She exclaimed, whacking her axe against the stone ground with a sound 'ting!' and then swinging into a full on rage. "No, son of Half-Troll, Rat-Eating, Munch-Bucket!" Her angry mutterings were drowned out, though, by the crowd and Stoick approaching the edge of the arena with Gothi at his side.</p><p>"Wait! Wait," Stoick called to everyone, and Hiccup ducked his head, trying to hurry towards the gate.</p><p>"So, later!" Hiccup said as he passed Gobber, avoiding eye-contact by keeping his eyes on the stone floor.</p><p>"Whoa, not so fast!" Gobber stopped him by picking up by the scruff of his fur vest and setting him on his feet next to him.</p><p>"Uh, I -I -I'm kind of, uh, late for- Ooph!" Hiccup was cut off as the top of Astrid's axe was shoved against his throat.</p><p>"What?!" She demanded, her hair slightly messed up and her blue eyes snapping with fury. "Late for what, exactly?" She wanted to know.</p><p>"Okay, quiet down!" Stoick told everyone. "The elder has decided!"</p><p>Gobber stepped over and stood between Hiccup and Astrid, the two most likely to be chosen. He lifted his hook over Astrid's head, and she looked up at the elder with an expression caught between nervous and something else that Hiccup couldn't read.</p><p>Gothi shook her head, and the crowd rippled with surprise and pity of the young girl.</p><p>Astrid's eyes went wide in shock and disbelief, Gobber squinted at Hiccup, and Hiccup glanced up in utter terror before wincing as Gobber pointed down at him with one finger and a slightly questioning look towards the elder.</p><p>Gothi smiled and nodded. The crowd went wild.</p><p>Hiccup felt his heart stop, his lungs contract, and then everything sped up into overtime. He looked over at Astrid and gulped dryly. He had never seen her so furious looking ever before.</p><p>"Oh, you've done it!" Gobber explained, moving to Hiccup's other side and throwing his hook-arm around the small boy's shoulders. "You're done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!"</p><p>Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut all ran over at that moment, and Gobber moved aside to make room. Fishlegs and Snotlout worked together to throw Hiccup up onto Fishleg's shoulder, and the twins did a celebratory head-butt, all the while whooping and cheering with joy.</p><p>"Haha! That's my boy!" Stoick shouted over all the noise, and Hiccup's chest constricted again.</p><p>"Ah, yeah! Yes!" Hiccup's attempts to join the celebration were weak and a little pitiful. "I can't wait..."</p><p>As the other Berkian teens carried him out of the arena, no one seemed to noticed the distracted expression of the Hooligan Heir. The celebration continued on as the large party of vikings, students and teachers headed off towards the castle, away from the forest.</p><p>Hiccup looked over his shoulder at the treeline and he felt a sense of dread settle in the pit of his stomach.</p><hr/><p>Hiccup gasped for breath as he threw open another door and quickly slammed it shut behind him, leaning his back against the wood as he tried to catch his breath. He was breathing heavily, and struggling to rein in his thoughts and emotions before he lost control.</p><p>He'd been trying to escape to the forest since the elder chose him to fight the Monstrous Nightmare. The day had passed, and silver moonlight illuminated the corridors of the school. It seemed that no matter where he went, Hiccup would end up face-to-face with someone. After hours of avoiding conversations, dodging questions, and escaping the watchful eyes of his father, Gobber, the teachers, and his friends, Hiccup had only just managed to make it to one of the open-air corridors leading to the outside.</p><p>He couldn't help but notice the irony of the situation. For years all he had ever wanted was to be his father's kind of viking, but now that everyone thought he was he felt miserable and wanted nothing to do with Dragon Training or the final exam, which was now his burden to bear.</p><p>He needed to get to Toothless. He needed to think. He needed to figure things out.</p><p>Voices came from somewhere farther down the corridor, and Hiccup could see the shadows of people coming his way. He didn't want to stick around and let whoever it was see him, so he ran in the opposite direction. Recognizing where he was, he made a few turns down the different pathways and halls and eventually came out to the main garden.</p><p>Large hedges lined the pathways, and giant bushes were trimmed into fantastic shapes and even creatures. Hundreds of different flowers perfumed the air of the garden, and Hiccup sneezed a good three times before his nose finally adjusted to the powerful scents. Most of the paths were gravel, and there were patches of squares and circles where trees, bushes, flowers, ferns, and any other plant one could imagine flourished beautifully.</p><p>The garden was large and was somewhat of a maze. One had to spend a lot of time in it to be able to navigate it in complete confidence, but Professor Sandman had charmed it so that if someone did get lost, they'd end up right back at the entrance where they'd started.</p><p>Hiccup didn't have it committed to memory, but he knew how to get to the very back wall where a secret gate was hidden off to the side. If he could get to it, all he'd have to do was circle around the edge of the grounds to Mr. Crood's hut, which wasn't very far from the gardens at all. It wasn't the fastest way to the forest, but it was all Hiccup had, and he was going to take it.</p><p>He was nearly passed the garden's courtyard that lay between the maze and the castle, when he noticed something just inside the maze. There were two indents in the hedges on either side of the path that allowed for two stone benches. The hedges here were blossoming with white roses, but Emma sat on the bench to the right holding a red rose in her lap.</p><p>"Hiccup!" She gasped and stood when she saw Hiccup coming towards her. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"Not exactly." Hiccup replied, glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one was coming. "I needed to breathe." He explained vaguely.</p><p>"I can imagine." Emma said. "You aren't really going to kill the dragon, are you?"</p><p>"No." Hiccup shook his head. "I couldn't even if I wanted to."</p><p>"So what are you going to do?" Emma asked quietly, peering up at Hiccup with uncertainty.</p><p>"I... I don't know." Hiccup shrugged, feeling helpless and small. "Forests have secrets. It's practically what they're for! To hide things. To separate one world from another. But I've been jumping from one world to the other, and now I'm caught somewhere in between."</p><p>"...which world do you belong to?" Emma's question was barely a whisper, and it made Hiccup pause. For a breath, neither of them said or did anything.</p><p>"I'm not so sure anymore." Hiccup told her softly.</p><p>They both jumped and their gazes snapped towards the castle as a door opened and voices rang in the air. They could see torchlight and shadows coming their way. Hiccup's migraine gave a nasty throb and a sharp, slightly painful, zap of energy shot up his spine, yanking his eyes back to Emma.</p><p>"I need to get out of here. I need to get to Toothless." He said, keeping his voice quiet and talking fast.</p><p>"Go." Emma responded, surprising them both. "I'll distract them." She nodded to him and after only a brief hesitation, Hiccup nodded back.</p><p>He ran into the garden as Emma turned and started back towards the castle. He didn't stop running until he reached the very back wall of the garden, pale stones piled on top of each other to make a pretty wall. In one corner, behind a curtain of hanging ferns, was a small wrought-iron gate.</p><p>He slipped through the gate and tumbled down the sloping hill to the treeline. He ran into the trees, his face feeling hot and damp as the cold, frozen air seemed to welcome him back, throwing him into flashes of memories of Berk and the cove.</p><p>He raced through the trees, deciding to go in the general direction of the clearing rather than waste time by circling to Mr. Crood's hut. The undergrowth tugged at his boots and pants while tree branches brushed and scratched his arms and face. He didn't really care, though. He just kept running. His only thoughts were of getting to Toothless.</p><p>When he finally made it to the clearing, Toothless seemed to be waiting for him, anxiously kneading the ground beneath his paws. They both rushed towards each other once they within sight, and Hiccup threw his arms around Toothless's neck, gasping for breath and finally feeling like he could breathe again.</p><p>Besides a bit of nosing and nudging, investigating to make sure Hiccup was alright, Toothless seemed calm. Relaxed, but his eyes were knowing. Hiccup knew he could sense that something bad had happened, and that look only confirmed that his dragon had been waiting for something like this to happen.</p><p>In hind sight, Hiccup knew they had both been waiting for this. They both knew how this ended. Something had to give. It was only a matter of time.</p><p>Hiccup rested his forehead against Toothless's, fresh tears rolled down his cheeks, and Toothless crooned, wrapping his tail around Hiccup's legs, returning the forehead touch. Hiccup used the comfort Toothless gave him to try and catch his breath, steady his racing heart, as thoughts swirled through his head in a hurricane.</p><p>Toothless was the part of him that Hiccup wished he didn't need. Life would be so much easier, so much safer, for them both if they didn't need each other. But they did. They chased each other so relentlessly, and Hiccup didn't know how to stop. He didn't want to stop. It didn't make any sense. They were supposed to hate each other. Kill each other. But Hiccup was still fine, and he didn't know why.</p><p>Their friendship was doomed from the start. It was forbidden, illegal. It was a tragedy waiting to happen. But Toothless made the pain go away. He was Hiccup's remedy.</p><p>The bond they shared was madness. A boy and a dragon. A viking riding a dragon. It was insanity. But Toothless was the only one who could make Hiccup feel like he wasn't crazy. Everything was so clear when they were together. It made sense. Toothless was his clarity.</p><p>Hiccup pulled back a bit, biting his lip and opening his eyes. Matching green eyes locked, and no words or gestures were needed as Hiccup swung himself into the saddle. Toothless's muscles bunched as he crouched down, extending his wings a bit. A small shift as they both settled into position, and then Toothless shot into the air as fast as he could.</p><p>The cold, night air rushed passed them, ruffling Hiccup's hair as he leaned forward and closed his eyes. They were miles and miles above the ground when Toothless curled forward going from a straight incline to a dive in the blink of an eye. Hiccup relaxed, his heart feeling light, and pressed close to Toothless.</p><p>They skimmed the ocean surface when they leveled just above the water, moving so fast they left ripples in their wake. They flew towards the sea stacks, navigating through them with one mind and their movements synced together. They barrel-rolled through the last ring-shaped sea stack and then shot up into the air, climbing higher and higher until they were among the clouds and the stars.</p><p>Hiccup chuckled, remembering a time when he and Toothless didn't want to trust each other. They'd refused to think of each other as friends for so long, both of them being so stubborn and refusing to make amends for what had transpired between their peoples. Now they needed each other to survive, and neither one of them wanted it any other way. Hiccup had been so sure that it was the friendship they'd forged in that little cove in the woods, cutting through their steady ground, and making them forget all common sense.</p><p>He'd tried to convince himself that they didn't really need each other. That he was being selfish, and Toothless would be fine without him. He'd made the automatic tail for Toothless and ran off to Hogwarts without a word, without a second look back. He knew now, that if he had looked back, or if Toothless hadn't left to find his axe, they both would've chosen to stay by each others side.</p><p>That was proven when Toothless came back, pulling Hiccup towards the forest. Hiccup had pushed and fallen right back to Toothless again.</p><p>They were a part of each other. Hiccup pressed down on the pedal, and Toothless barrel rolled into another nose dive. Hiccup ducked close, and they slowly started to spin, faster and faster until the were rocketing towards the ocean in a racing spiral. At the last second, Toothless's wings snapped out and the wind lifted them up about twenty feet above the water, letting them glide on the ocean breeze.</p><p>Toothless floated along for a little while, and then tilted upwards as they started to get closer to the castle. They drifted up into the clouds, letting Toothless's dark scales blend in with the night sky.</p><p>They passed over a cloud and then suddenly all Hiccup could see was Hogwarts. The castle looked magnificent, silhouetted against the night sky, like the first time he'd seen it during his first year. Though, the view from up above was much better than from down below, in his opinion. The windows glowed gold with candle and torch lights, beckoning and welcoming. The image reflected on the ocean and on the lake while stars glittered gently all around. It had been his second, sometimes even a first, home for three and a half years.</p><p>Now, Hiccup's smile fell into a frown, and his shoulders were weighted down by thought.</p><p>Tragedy, or remedy. Insanity, or clarity. No matter which one it was, Hiccup couldn't live without Toothless. Never again. Things could never go back to the way they were before.</p><p>So what did that mean for his future?</p><p>Hiccup sighed heavily, resting one hand on Toothless's head for the comfort of feeling the warm scales. "Why are you my clarity, bud?"</p><p>Toothless looked back at him with a soft coo, and Hiccup took a deep breath, closing his eyes. His hand clenched into a fist, and he knew what he needed to do. He exhaled and opened his eyes, his brow furrowing with determination.</p><p>Hiccup leaned to one side, and he and Toothless flew towards the outer grounds of the castle. They avoided any, and all, light, and landed without a sound outside the arena. Hiccup took deep breaths to keep himself from shaking as he walked into the arena, Toothless close at his heels. They stopped at the very center, shared a look, and then Hiccup slowly raised both hands towards the first cage door. The Nadder's cage.</p><p>"Bombarda!" He said, his voice sounding loud in the silence.</p><p>A deafening clap like a bomb going off echoed off the arena walls, and Hiccup knew that he didn't have a lot of time, so he moved on to the next cage. The Zippleback.</p><p>"Expulso!" Hiccup decided, his brow furrowing with concentration as sweat gathered on his brow. He'd never tried this before, but he needed to keep going, and he couldn't afford to lose control. He spun around, shaking his head to clear it, and then holding out both hands towards the Gronkle's cage. "Reducto!" He panted, his lungs burning from the sudden exertion and his heart pounding. Only one more. The Monstrous Nightmare.</p><p>Hiccup turned to the center cage, raised both his hands, palms facing the cage. "Confringo!"</p><p>A few spikes, some popping blasts of fire, a bit of spilled lava, and a few scorch marks were all it took for the captured dragons to break through their unlocked cages. They stared at him and Toothless, the Nightmare the most wary having never fought Hiccup before, but the others remained utterly calm.</p><p>Hiccup took a deep breath and nodded without looking at his dragon. Toothless took a step forward and gave a light roar.</p><p>There was a pause, and then a rush of movement as four, giant blurs rushed passed him and out into the open air. Hiccup whirled around to watch as the four dragons that had been held captive took to the air, flying away into the starry night and silhouetted by the almost-full-moon.</p><p>Hiccup tried not to feel sad. He'd saved them, after all. He should be happy, but it was hard. He'd given them the freedom he'd always wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. So Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Music: </strong>"So Cold" by Ben Cocks</p><p><em>NOTES: </em>Can you Hear the Silence? Can you See the Dark? Can you Fix the Broken? Can you Help the Hopeless? Can you Save my Soul?</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 16: So Cold</strong>
</p><p>He felt sick. His whole body shook and trembled no matter how hard he tried to make it stop. His head throbbed and ached, and his skin was burning.</p><p>The next morning was chaos. The teachers and Vikings were left astounded and confused as to how all of the dragons managed to escape. Representatives from the Ministry of Magic came to record and file the dragons' escape, and warnings were sent out across the Kingdom that there were dragons on the loose.</p><p>Hiccup watched the arena from the opposite side of the lake, the forms of all the adults looking small from so far away. He stood, hidden by the trees, with Toothless by his side and the Terrible Terror from the arena perched on his shoulder.</p><p>After freeing all of the larger dragons, Hiccup had tried to free the Terror, opening it's cage and then standing aside to let it leave. The Terror, however, didn't want to leave. He decided he wanted to scurry up Hiccup's cloak and pop back out on Hiccup's shoulder. He decided that instead of flying off and making things easy for the young boy, he was going to follow the Ravenclaw everywhere he went. When he tried to follow Hiccup into the castle, Toothless finally picked him up by the scruff of his neck and carried him off into the forest.</p><p>Hiccup was just happy none of them were caught.</p><p>He'd been trying to convince the Terror to leave when he'd heard the voices getting closer and closer to the arena, so Hiccup finally gave up and ran into the forest with Toothless and the Terror on his heels. They flew off before anyone could see them, and luckily flying back to the castle was faster than anything else, so Hiccup was back at the castle and in Ravenclaw tower before anyone could notice his absence during the crime.</p><p>The following morning, North made an announcement during breakfast, telling all of the students that no one was allowed to leave the castle without permission until they cleared the grounds and made sure there were no dangerous dragons lurking about. He also announced that Chief Stoick, Elder Gothi, and Professor Gobber had decided to postpone the Dragon Training Final Exam until further notice. Hiccup guessed that would only last until they managed to captured another Monstrous Nightmare.</p><p>An Auror by the name of Mr. Samuel Arrow arrived promptly at ten o'clock, an old friend of Captain Amelia's. Jack, having more information than any other student because of his training, explained that Captain Amelia had asked Mr. Arrow to take the case as a favor to North. Mr. Arrow was a trusted friend among some of the Professors, and would do all he could to get to the bottom of things.</p><p>Knowing this, Hiccup had decided to take his free time and put it to good use. Sneaking out was fairly easy, as everyone was distracted by the news of the escaped dragons, and he got out of the school without anyone noticing him. Now he stood with Toothless and the Terror, far away from their original clearing and the arena.</p><p>Hiccup hoped that moving them would be enough to keep them safe and well hidden. He wasn't sure what kind of abilities an Auror might possess, so he had no idea what to expect. He decided to be safe, rather than sorry, and spent a good part of an hour cleaning their original clearing to make it look like they hadn't been there at all, and he made sure they didn't leave any tracks when they left.</p><p>Now they'd found Toothless a nice little rock formation in the middle of a cluster of trees. The rocks formed a small, shallow, cave-like shelter that was just big enough for the Night Fury and Terror to share comfortably. Hiccup noted that it would take him much longer to get to Toothless for their night flights, but if it kept his dragon safe, he was willing to do anything.</p><p>He decided to go back to the castle soon after he was sure that, for now, Toothless and their new companion, of sorts, were safe. He headed back towards the castle, lost in thought for most of the way, but thankfully, when he got closer, his focus shifted to staying hidden among the trees and not getting caught. It was a nice distraction.</p><p>He'd taken to using the hidden gate in the back of the garden. It was more difficult for people to follow him, should anyone ever try, and hardly anyone knew about it. Hiccup sometimes wondered if the teachers even knew about it.</p><p>Hiccup slipped through the gate, trading one stress for another, and his eyes drifted up towards the castle towering above him. A shiver ran down his spine, and that surprised him a bit.</p><p>His whole life, Hiccup had never really been bothered by the cold. He'd grown up on Berk, twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. He'd spent his childhood running barefoot in the snow. Even now, his best friend was a Winter Sprite who could radiate icy waves with just a change in his emotions. But never once had he actually felt so cold.</p><p>He felt so cold, and looking up at the stone walls that were silhouetted against a gray-covered sky, he couldn't find the comfort he once found in this place.</p><p>He forced himself to move forward, though. He was still shaking, his hands trembling at his sides, but he tried to remind himself that it was okay. Everything was going to be fine. He just needed to talk to someone. He couldn't tell anyone about Toothless, but that didn't mean he couldn't be with his friends. Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel always helped him to relax. They were kind of like Toothless, in a way. Just being near them was enough to make Hiccup feel better.</p><p>He started with Jack, moving towards the Great Hall to see if he could find him there. When he got there, he heard the Winter Sprite's voice not far away and followed it down the hall to the Grand Entry. Jack was with North, Bunnymund, Toothiana, Sandman, Captain Amelia, and Mr. Arrow. They all looked very serious and guarded, as if they were thinking about everything they said before they said it.</p><p>Guardian Business. And Hiccup had a really good guess as to what it was about. He pulled away from the corner he was peeking around and pressed his back against the wall. It was best for everyone if he didn't speak to Jack. For one thing, Hiccup didn't want to risk Jack seeing him and have his friend stop an important meeting just to see if he was okay. For another, Hiccup he was losing steam, and if Jack pushed even the slightest bit, he might cave and tell Jack everything. Then where would Jack be? Jack would never turn him in, Hiccup knew, so that meant he'd face a charge of Treason because of hiding a fugitive and his dragon from his fellow Guardians.</p><p>No. Hiccup wouldn't put Jack in that situation. He'd rather face the gallows alone than know it was his fault that his best friend became a convicted criminal.</p><p>Hiccup numbly pushed off the wall and walked away from the Entry. He had no idea where he was going because he was entirely distracted by his thoughts about Jack, and realizing that things would be no better if it were Rapunzel or Merida who found out. Even little Emma would be considered a criminal if anyone found out she knew!</p><p>Hiccup was a criminal.</p><p>This thought made his stomach twist with a sudden and sharp pain that brought him to an abrupt stop. He took a breath, realizing he hadn't been paying much attention to where he was going, and looked around to find himself standing outside of the Infirmary.</p><p>Rapunzel, Nurse Eudora, and Dr. Sweet were all bustling about, working hard to handle all of their patients. There were three people caught up in a bad flu that happened to be making it's way through the school, at least four students were in with injuries from the collective effort of the Quidditch teams trying to practice indoors since no one was allowed outside, and one person was puking slugs into a bucket, the slug-vomiting charm, Hiccup guessed.</p><p>Rapunzel was too busy jumping from patient to patient to notice Hiccup idling in the entrance, and part of Hiccup was glad for it. He couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if he told them the truth and then someone found out. He noted how her brow was furrowed with determination and focus, the little hairs that had escaped her usually tight, neat braid and now floated about her head like a golden halo.</p><p>He shouldn't disturb her. She was obviously busy. She'd been training so hard with Dr. Sweet and she was doing a lot of good work in the Infirmary. She was important and people needed her.</p><p>Hiccup slowly backed away from the entrance and turned away, heading off once again into the corridors of the castle. The afternoon was dragging on, and Hiccup knew it would be time for the Dinner feast soon enough, but he wasn't sure if Jack or Rapunzel would make it to the Great Hall that night, considering how busy things were.</p><p>Finding Merida took a bit longer. Most of the time she could be found on the Quidditch Pitch, running drills with her team, but since the indoor Quidditch practice had been shut down by Bunnymund about fifteen minutes after it started, Hiccup was little lost. He checked the Great Hall again, avoiding the Entry, and he checked the library. No Merida.</p><p>His third try showed some results, though. The smaller hall Bunnymund had taken for Dueling Club was fairly packed with students of all ages milling about and practicing their different techniques. Merida stood before three first-years, instructing them in their dueling stances and adjusting the grips they held on their wands.</p><p>"You know, Marina's graduating at the end of this year, which means the Dueling Club will need a new Student Representative. I wonder who Professor Bunnymund will choose as her replacement." Hiccup heard someone say, and he looked to his side to see Eep and Camicazi leaning against the wall and looking out at all the other students.</p><p>"I think it should be Merida." Camicazi replied, not noticing as Hiccup watched them from the corner of his eyes. "She's dedicated, and she's one of our most skilled duelers. She's the obvious choice."</p><p>Hiccup looked back over at Merida and saw that she'd moved on to a pair of third-years who were talking to her, most likely trying to ask some kind of question. Merida was nodding every now and then and would occasionally demonstrate something with her own wand. It was rather impressive how well she handled it. Hiccup never would have guessed her the teaching type, but, then again, instructing was an action, and Merida took well to action. Especially in areas she knew well, like archery and dueling. All things considered, Hiccup supposed it did make sense when he thought about it.</p><p>Once again, Hiccup found himself hesitant to interrupt. Merida was having fun and helping younger students learn. Not to mention, if she wanted to be Representative next year, she'd have to stay as dedicated and focused as possible. It wouldn't be fair to pull her away from it now. Especially if he was just going to babble about wanting to talk instead of telling her the truth.</p><p>And he couldn't tell her the truth. He wouldn't tell any of them. Jack, Rapunzel, and Merida couldn't find out about Toothless.</p><hr/><p>That night he laid in bed, drifting in and out of a restless sleep. He'd returned from his flight with Toothless early, not wanting to raise suspicion, so he found himself wide awake and unable to stop the storming thoughts that spun through his head. His eyes itched and ached with sleep, but his mind was too active to allow it.</p><p>He found himself floating somewhere between reality and dreams. He caught glimpses of his window pane and dark blue blankets, and flashes of Berk's green grass and grazing sheep...</p><p>
  <em>"Is not!" Her small fists were clenched.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is too!" He snorted back, crossing his pudgy arms over his chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is not! Tell him, Hiccup!" Her bright blue eyes snapped towards him. Her bottom lip was jutting out in a furious pout, and her eyes were watering with tears that she stubbornly kept from falling by scrunching up her nose in anger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Snotlout, I don't wanna marry a stranger..." Hiccup said, looking up at his bigger and slightly older cousin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, if you're not gonna marry someone from another Chief's family than you're gonna have to marry someone from Berk." Snotlout told him matter-of-factly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No!" Astrid shouted, her blonde hair glowing gold in the sunlight. "Hiccup isn't allowed to get married!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why not?" Snotlout wanted to know.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because he'd my friend and I don't wanna share!" Astrid cried, a few tears escaping to streak down her cheek, which were red from her anger and frustration. Hiccup didn't like it when Astrid cried.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"...Well, why don't I marry you?" Hiccup asked, still not really sure what marriage really meant. He knew the Daddy was married to Mommy before she went away, but that was about it. He'd ask Gobber about it later.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"R-really?" Astrid mumbled, moving her fists away from her eyes so she could peek over at Hiccup.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uh-huh." Hiccup nodded. "If you want me to."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Promise?" Astrid's brow furrowed slightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hiccup nodded. "When we're bigger, I'll marry you. But only if it will make you happy. I don't like it when you cry, Astrid."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Astrid grinned and threw her arms around Hiccup's neck, hugging him tight. Then she turned her head, still holding Hiccup, and stuck her tongue out at Snotlout.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey!"</em>
</p><p>...Hiccup rolled over with a short huff of a sigh. Astrid probably didn't even remember that. They'd only been about four years old at the time. The idea that Astrid might ever want to marry him now was completely ridiculous. Hiccup couldn't help but remember it, though, because he'd made a promise, and much like Rapunzel, he never broke a promise...</p><p>
  <em>The darkness was long and unending. He wanted to cry out for help, but he couldn't breathe. His lungs constricted and his heart clenched as he turned around and around, searching for some source of comfort.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He whirled around and his eyes drifted upwards. He saw their backs. Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel stood on a dais in front of him, their faces turned towards the light as cheers rose up from somewhere beyond them. But Hiccup only saw their backs and the long shadows that stretched out behind them. Over him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He felt tears fall from his eyes as he shrank back, unable to call out to them, unable to step closer to them. He was trapped in the darkness.</em>
</p><p>...Hiccup's eyes opened slowly, his cheeks felt damp and he took a shaky breath. He'd known since that very first day that they were far greater than him. He'd always wondered what they saw in him. What made them think his was worthy of their friendship. He'd known from that very first day that one day they'd move on and leave him behind because they were better, stronger, more important than him. They'd realize one day how useless he was, and then they'd leave him.</p><p>But he'd convinced himself that maybe this time would be different. They'd be different. Maybe this time he'd be lucky. He should've known better. Now it hurt much more. Because they cared, and what if he was holding them back? What if he ruined it all?</p><p>A sudden noise made Hiccup shoot upright in bed. He looked around frantically for the source of the noise, but all of his dorm mates were sleeping peacefully. There were whispers echoing in Hiccup's ears, trying to warn him about something.</p><p>Another noise, louder this time, sounded as if it were coming from the common room. Hiccup looked around, but none of his fellow Ravenclaw fourth-years were disturbed by the noise. He kicked off his covers and padded out of the dormitory, heading down the stairs to the common room.</p><p>He peered out at the common room, lit only by the fading embers in the fireplace. It was late, and everyone was asleep, so the common room was empty. Nothing seemed out of place as Hiccup walked around, trying to see if something had fallen or tipped over somehow.</p><p>A dark blur rushed passed Hiccup, knocking him to the side, and darted out of the Ravenclaw dorm's entrance. Hiccup's head snapped up just in time to see the sandy tail disappear out of the common room.</p><p>"Pitch." Hiccup breathed, then his brow narrowed and he scrambled to his feet, chasing after the blur.</p><p>He flew down the steps of the Ravenclaw tower, his feet barely touching the ground at all. It was a miracle he didn't fall with how recklessly he leaped down those steps, his cloak flying out behind him.</p><p>He'd been so physically exhausted by the time he returned from his flight with Toothless that he'd only taken the time to kick off his shoes and socks. He still wore his green shirt, dark green trousers, and his casual black cloak. Now he was running about barefoot in sleep-rumpled day clothes.</p><p>His feet hit the bottom step and he darted out into the corridor, his head snapping back and forth until he caught sight of the blur rounding another corner. He shot forward, racing after it. He chased it around corners, up and down stairs, down long hallways, but he never got a good enough look to see what it actually was. A Nightmare? Pitch? Maybe Gothel?</p><p>Eventually, Hiccup came to skidding halt in a dead-end corridor, looking around in utter confusion. He could've sworn he saw that thing come this way! Or maybe he didn't. Maybe the thing hadn't been real to begin with. Was he so stressed out that he was hallucinating? Was Pitch playing mind games with him somehow? How would the Dark Sorcerer even get in the school?</p><p>Hiccup turned to the dead-end he'd found himself in and saw a giant statue of a reindeer. It was the entrance to North's office. He'd been inside it once before, at the end of first year, but he'd heard from one of the teacher's that North changed his password every year.</p><p>Hiccup stared up at the stone reindeer in wonder, but his eyes caught on to the gem embedded in the stone creatures chest. Much like North's actual reindeer, this one was carved with a stone harness, but instead of a name tag on it's chest, there was a clear stone that looked like endless black in the night.</p><p>Hiccup leaned forward, his body moving of it's own accord as his left hand reached out towards the stone. The second the tip of his first finger touched the stone there was a small flash of yellow and blue light, then the stone sparked with green lightning for a moment, before there was a pop and the green lightning crawled across the entirety of the statue and disappeared completely.</p><p>For a moment, nothing happened, then the statue groaned and slowly started to turn. The statue rose upwards, revealing the hidden staircase, and Hiccup stared in astonishment, unsure of what he had done. When the staircase finally stopped, he stared at it for a moment, unsure of what to do.</p><p>He bit his lip. It was wrong to break into North's office. But if there was a Nightmare running loose in the castle, Hiccup had an obligation to catch it before it could hurt anyone or do anything that might help Pitch Black infiltrate the school again.</p><p>Taking a quick glance over his shoulder, Hiccup made up his mind and started up the stairs. He'd be quick, he told himself, he'd take a look around and then leave, just to be sure.<br/>Hiccup walked into North's office, walking passed the waiting room fairly quickly, and heading for the Deputy Headmaster's actual office. He pushed open one of the double doors and peeked in. Nothing in sight. North's desk was front and center with the giant globe covered in lights behind it. Hiccup stepped farther into the room, noticing something with a faint glow sitting on North's desk.</p><p>Confused, and more than a little curious, Hiccup walked around North's desk, staring at what he could see now was a piece of parchment, stained with age, but shimmering with a very weak light. Hiccup gently unrolled the scroll, peering at the content of the paper, and his brow furrowed.</p><p>
  <em>"Taken by Darkness and Fright,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>All Kingdoms will fail in their Fight.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Without thought or fear,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Four heroes shall appear.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Of Fire and Ice,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Of Sun and Moon.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Gold shall suffer Strife,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Should the Fourth have life.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Only the Light can slay the Darkness,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And banish the Heartless.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>With Peace and Light restored,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The Destined will Soar."</em>
</p><p>"What is this?..." Hiccup whispered, staring at the words as his heart pounded in his chest. This was a Prophecy of some kind, he could tell that much, but why did North have it? And what was it talking about? Gold shall suffer strife, should the Fourth have life... It couldn't possible mean...</p><p>Voices came from somewhere behind Hiccup and his head snapped around to see a door at the top of the stairs at the back. Hiccup threw himself towards the double doors of the sitting and pulled almost shut behind him, leaving it open just a crack so he could peer in with one eye.</p><p>The Guardians came out all at once, the torches flickering to life and washing the room in light. They were talking back and forth with each other, seemingly arguing about something, and all four of them came to settle around North's desk. Around the Prophecy.</p><p>"...I've said it before and I'll say it again! Not a single one of those four kids would ever do what you think! These aren't the four we're looking for!" Bunnymund insisted, straining himself to keep from shouting.</p><p>"Be reasonable, Bunny! There are many more lives at risk, we must consider every possibility, even if we do not like it!" North replied, his voice a bit gruff from use and his eyes firm.</p><p>"North is right, Bunny. I don't want to believe it any more than you do, but we have to accept that this might be it. They might be the children of the Prophecy." Toothiana lowered herself until she stood on her feet, her wings drooping sadly behind her. A small noise of ringing bells announced Sandman's small nod of agreement, though his face showed frustration and disappointment.</p><p>"So, what? That's it, then?" Bunnymund demanded sharply. "We let Pitch do whatever he wants with Hiccup because we <em>think</em> he <em>might</em> do something bad to Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel? Have you all lost your bloody senses?!"</p><p>"We must think of what is good for all the children, not just one of them." North replied steadily, his eyes guarded. "He is the only one not proven a Guardian."</p><p>"Yet! He could if you'd give him the chance! You've all seen how talented he is! He's an excellent wizard! Could be an even better Guardian with the proper training!" Bunny snapped back.</p><p>"That is what I'm afraid of." North said, and silence swallowed the room. Everyone stared at the Deputy Headmaster in shock.</p><p>"You didn't pull Jack into training because of his powers. You're training him to fight Hiccup." Bunnymund accused, his voice dangerously soft, his paws clenched into tight fists as he glared at the head Guardian.</p><p>"That was an additional reason to begin his training, yes." North admitted, his tone guarded. "As you said, Hiccup is talented. With training... He could be dangerous."</p><p>"You mean; with Pitch, he could be dangerous. If Pitch takes him and turns him into one of his damn <em>Fearlings</em>, then he'll be dangerous. The Hiccup that we see, that is here in this castle, is a kind and gentle <em>child</em>, North. He's just a boy! He needs our guidance and our protection, just like any other kid!" Bunnymund really did shout this time, his voice getting louder with each word.</p><p>"What do you expect me to do, Aster?" North snapped. "Sacrifice the entire school to save one child? I do not want to lose any of them, but what choice do I have? Do we have? It is our duty to protect them, but we must accept that there will be times when we cannot save all of them."</p><p>"You're not trying to save him! You're raising him like a pig to the slaughter!" Bunny barked back. Toothiana gasped.</p><p>Hiccup's eyes widened and tears spilled down his cheeks. He slowly backed away from the door, unable to breathe. Unable to make a sound. He needed to get out of there. He needed to get away.</p><p>He whirled around and ran for the door, racing down the steps and out into the open corridor without so much as a pause. Hiccup just kept running and running until his burning lungs and pounding heart screamed for relief, his head spinning and throbbing, the voices no longer whispering warnings, but shrieking distress. It was so loud.</p><p>Hiccup stumbled and fell sideways until he caught a wall to support himself on. He looked around with blurry, dizzy eyes, seeing two or three of everything. He vaguely recognized the entrance to the boys' sixth-floor bathroom. Hiccup thought he heard someone calling his name as he stumbled inside, but he ignored it and rushed over to the sink at the back of the room.</p><p>He stood at the center of a half-circle created by the sinks and their mirrors. Hundreds of images of himself floated about. Some of them were laughing with his friends, some of them were covered in blood, some of them were the wild-looking boy he'd seen when he'd scratched and bitten his own hand earlier that year.</p><p>He could hear thousands of voices and noises screaming for his attention all at once. It was so loud, and it hurt so bad. He was shaking, he could barely keep his legs from buckling underneath him, and that terrible, horrible itchy feeling had returned to his left hand.</p><p>"Stop..." Hiccup rasped, his voice not even a whisper against the clamor of noise. His head was throbbing, he felt sick, he felt so, so cold, but his face was covered in sweat. Or was that just tears? He was too dizzy to tell. His left hand convulsed with a loud pop and crack, and Hiccup cried out, doubling over the sink in pain. "Stop..." He begged, the noise was too much, but there was something else. His heart constricted. He wanted to kill. He wanted to protect.</p><p>"Hiccup!?"</p><p>"SHUT UP!" Hiccup shouted, whirling around and swiping his left arm across his body. There was a deafening sound of over thirty mirrors shattering into millions of pieces, a blur of darkness rushed passed Hiccup, and a flash of white light followed.</p><p>Hiccup opened his eyes, breathing hard. His body was littered with various cuts and blood, but his eyes were locked on the body beyond all of the shattered glass. Hiccup took a step forward, his feet heavy, and then he ran to the other boy who was thrown back on the floor, uncaring of the shattered glass digging into his bare feet.</p><p>Hiccup passed all of the glass and dropped to his knees, sliding a few inches, and he gasped at what he saw. Tadashi was laying on his back, his eyes closed and chest not moving. The older boy had four long gashes across his chest. Claws. Dragon claws had cut into his chest, making deep cuts. Blood was pouring from the wounds, staining the boy's uniform and Prefect badge.</p><p>"Tadashi." Hiccup's voice broke. His hands trembled violently as he barely felt the dampness of his friend's clothes. He was gasping for breath, tears pouring down his cheeks. "I -I did this..." He whispered, his hands hovering over the injuries, unsure of what to do. "...Oh, what have I done?" A sob racked his body as he gripped his hair in tight fists, trying to remember some healing spell, or something that could help! "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't know!" Hiccup rambled, pushing into the wounds with his hands, hoping to slow the bleeding. "I'll fix this! It'll be okay! I won't let you die!... I'm so, so sorry..."</p><p>A noise came from outside, and the voices of the Guardians flooded from somewhere outside the bathroom.</p><p>"Avada Kedavra!"</p><p>Hiccup lunged to the side, avoiding the deadly curse that was reflected off the mirror by the bathroom door. Hiccup stared wide-eyed, hearing the Guardians slamming into the bathroom. They were trying to kill him. He had to run.</p><p>Hiccup looked down at Tadashi's body one last time, glanced down in horror at his own blood-covered hands, and then raced for the opposite door on the other side, bursting out into the hall just before the Guardians rounded the corner.</p><p>Hiccup raced down the corridor, not caring who saw him or how much noise he made, he just had to get away. He raced for the moving stairs, taking three to four steps at a time, and when a stair case started to move just before he reach the platform, he leaped across a three foot gap, only falling to his hands and knees for a moment, and then racing on towards the gardens.</p><p>The cold night air washed over him, but did nothing to calm him. Tears poured from his eyes, incapable of stopping, and his heart raced in his ears. He ran through the gardens and out into the forest without stopping, ignoring his screaming lungs and burning muscles. All he could think about was getting to Toothless.</p><p>And somewhere, out in the woods, a Night Fury shot awake. Within minutes of waking up, he was racing through the trees, the Terrible Terror scrambling to get inside the saddle bag on his back before he lost his tiny grip on the Night Fury's saddle. Toothless's heart screamed for him to run faster because his boy was in trouble. His boy was calling for him.</p><p>Hiccup kept running, tree branches whipping at his arms, his face, and bushes and undergrowth grabbing at his legs, scratching at them angrily. He ran as fast as he could, his sobbing suppressed by the need to take large gulps of air, his blood rushing through his veins like hot, boiling water.</p><p>He burst through the trees finally and skidded to a stop, nearly falling off the overhang peak that he now stood on, over-looking the ocean. The wind whipped around him, and waves viciously crashed on the sharp rocks below. The moon and stars looked down at him through the thick clouds that clung to the sky. He stood there, breathing hard and hearing every little sound in the night. The cricket three feet away, the branch cracking two yards back, a toad croaking, the waves crashing, the wind, the roaring in his ears, his own pounding heart. There was no escape. He was trapped.</p><p>He turned around, and Toothless burst through the trees, panting from exhaustion but hackles raised in angry defense, ready to protect. Hiccup rushed forward, his sobs cutting in from the overwhelming relief he felt looking at his dragon. Toothless crooned worriedly, nosing at his face, arms, torso.</p><p>"Get me out of here, bud." Hiccup begged, his voice shaking and hoarse. "Please, just take me anywhere -anywhere but here."</p><p>Toothless shifted urgently, crooning once more, and then he helped Hiccup swing up into the saddle. Within seconds they were up in the air, the wind whipping at them from all sides. Hiccup pressed himself close to Toothless, unable to stop his body from trembling. He glanced back over his shoulder, catching one last glimpse of Hogwarts castle before he turned away and pressed his forehead against Toothless's back, squeezing his eyes shut.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Feels Like Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Music: </strong>"Feels Like Home" by Josh Kelly (Brother Bear II)</p><p><em>NOTES: </em>Freedom is being Yourself without anyone's Permission.</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 17: Feels Like Home</strong>
</p><p>Rain poured from the sky, soaking them to the bone as freezing winds whipped and bit at them from every side. Hiccup didn't know where they were going. He didn't even know how long they'd been flying. Hours? Maybe days? He was caught somewhere in between his own mind and reality, both hysterical with the confusion, frustration, despair.</p><p>Thunder and lightning rolled and cracked in the sky around them as he pressed as close to Toothless's back as he could, putting his trust in his dragon to bring them somewhere safe, moving the prosthetic to match his dragon's desired movements.</p><p>Lost in a storm of pelting rain and emotions, Hiccup found himself unable to focus on anything except the pain. There was so much pain. He felt hot and sweaty, but his body went stiff and ached from the cold. The voices still shrieked and wailed in his ears, his migraine throbbing with every little sound, and his left hand had that horrible itch that made his skin crawl and fingers curl like spider legs.</p><p>Finally, but all too soon, Toothless dipped nose-first towards an island far, far below them. Their landing was rough because the winds and torrents of rain still pushed and pulled all around them, but Toothless managed, and Hiccup didn't fall from the saddle until he purposefully slid off of Toothless's back.</p><p>His bare feet hit wet, puddle-covered grass, but Hiccup took no notice. They were in a field that dropped off into a cliff-face all the way to the crashing ocean waves below. The island was large, but showed no signs of civilization. Hiccup had no idea why Toothless would bring him here, but he was glad for the distance. He was safe. He couldn't hurt anyone out here on his own.</p><p>Images of Tadashi's bloodied body flooded his mind, and Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut, awkwardly choking down a whimper before it could pass through his lips.</p><p>Why did it have to be this way? Why did the Guardians have to be right? Was this really his destiny? Was this all there was for him? He knew he'd never be perfect like Jack or Merida or Rapunzel, but couldn't he have at least been good enough? Why did he always screw everything up? No matter how hard he tried and tried and tried, it always ended the same. It always had, ever since he was little. He was stupid to think that this time would be any different. He was stupid to think he could do something good. He'd messed up again, and this time Tadashi had gotten hurt. Great gods, he hadn't even stayed to see if he was alive...</p><p>A flash of lightning, followed by a bellowing roll of thunder, brought his gaze towards the sky. The heavy, dark clouds rumbled and shifted as the wind whipped at his clothes and hair. Hiccup bit down on his lower lip as he glared up at the sky, his chest constricting painfully as fury raced through his veins. Fury at himself, at the Guardians, the Man in the Moon, his friends, his father, his tribe, the gods themselves!</p><p>"JUST ONCE," Hiccup yelled at the heavens. "Why couldn't you let me be a Hero JUST ONCE?! I didn't want anything amazing, I didn't want to fight the Monstrous Nightmare, I just wanted to pass the STUPID TEST so I could become a proper Viking like everybody else!"</p><p>Thor's thunder boomed and crackled above him blackly.</p><p>"OKAY, THEN!" Hiccup screamed. "HIT ME with your stupid lightning! Just do SOMETHING to show you're thinking about me AT ALL!" His voice cracked and broke on his last words, shattering into a pitiful sob as he lost all of his energy and fell to his knees in the cold puddles and mud. Somewhere behind him, Toothless crooned worriedly, but now that he'd started, Hiccup didn't want to stop. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe I don't want to be a MONSTER!?"</p><p>His final word echoed across the field, but was carried off by the wind all too soon, and all Hiccup could do was drop his head down as vicious sobs racked his thin shoulders. His fingers curled into fists around the grass and squishy mud, and for the first time in a long time, he didn't hold back the tears that streamed from his eyes. He didn't try to choke and silence the gut-wrenching sobs that shook his body and hurt his throat. He gave into the pain, and cried so hard because this time he'd really messed up. He'd screwed up, and there was no fixing it this time around. He'd ruined everything.</p><p>A gentle nudge to his shoulder brought Hiccup's miserable gaze up just enough to lock eyes with Toothless. The Night Fury cooed, distressed and saddened by his outburst no doubt. Hiccup sniffled and tried to slow his breathing, but only managed a few awkward pants. He gave up and wrapped his arms around Toothless's neck.</p><p>Toothless didn't return the gesture, but instead nose his way between himself and Hiccup so he could toss the boy half-way onto his back. Hiccup scrambled into the saddle as Toothless took off at a steady run, heading inland. It took only a few moments for Hiccup to realize here Toothless was going as they approached a dark cave at the foot of one of the many drop-offs.</p><p>Toothless trotted right into the cave and out of the rain, stopping for a short moment to crouch so Hiccup could slip out of the saddle. Hiccup complied and once his feet were on the ground, he was immediately encircled by Toothless's large body. Hiccup gave a soft 'ooph' as he fell backwards onto his rump, pulled by Toothless's tail. The dragon spat a fireball on the ground in front of them, and the dusty ground was turned to hot coals and embers that started to warm the cave.</p><p>Hiccup looked up at Toothless and found his dragon looking down at him with a calm, comforting gaze. Something inside him seized, and another wave of sobs tore from his chest as he buried his face into Toothless's shoulder for warmth and comfort. Toothless crooned softly in response, tucking his wings around Hiccup's small frame, laying his head on top of Hiccup's like a swan would rest it's head to sleep, and wrapping his tailed around the boy's feet.</p><p>Wrapped up and completely hidden from the world by his dragon's midnight scales, Hiccup sobbed and cried until exhaustion won over and pulled him into a dreamless sleep.</p><hr/><p>Hiccup was awakened the next morning by a giant shove that sent him sprawling onto his back on the dusty floor of the cave. He instantly pushed himself up into a sitting position, and found himself looking at an amused Toothless. His dragon made a noise similar to chuckling that told him the Night Fury was laughing at him, and Hiccup pursed his lips in an annoyed pout.</p><p>This was definitely not the treatment he'd been expecting after last night. But, apparently, his wonderful dragon had no intention of pitying him because after he was done being amused, Toothless rose to his feet and slowly walked over to Hiccup. The dragon nudged Hiccup to his feet and then gave him a good push towards the cave entrance before trotting around him and leading the way out of the cave.</p><p>Hiccup followed his pushy dragon out of the cave and blinked several times as the sun shone down at him, letting him know that it was morning. Hiccup yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, before turning to see where it was Toothless wanted them to go.</p><p>Toothless was standing just a few feet ahead, looking back at him expectantly, so Hiccup walked forward to join him and found himself looking out over the grassy field from the night before.</p><p>Their cave was situated more off to the side and up the side of a steep hill, offering a spectacular view of the ocean and the half-valley below. Hanging ferns grew down from the top of the cave, acting as a screen between the inside and outside. A very fine, soft sand covered the ground inside and just outside the cave, and growing towards the ocean out of the cliff-face next to the cave entrance was a small tree with not much green to it, but it looked sturdy enough to hold a dragon that might want to lounge and watch the sunset over the ocean.</p><p>Below in the grassy field, a large gathering of dragons lay about, sunning and preening themselves in the morning sun. A couple of hatchlings ran about, chasing a bumblebee or wrestling with each other.</p><p>Hiccup looked over at Toothless, but he only gave him a soft snort and then a nudge down towards the field. Again, Hiccup followed Toothless, but he stuck close to the Night Fury's side as they approached the large group of unfamiliar dragons.</p><p>The dragons shifted and moved, raising their heads and turning towards him as they approached. Some sniffed him curiously, others eyed him warily, but none of them escaped Toothless's watchful gaze. Toothless nudged and directed Hiccup through the crowd of dragons, heading deeper and deeper inland until they reached the foot of a large earth-pillar. A path spiraled around the pillar, leading up to the top that Hiccup couldn't see, but at the foot of the path sat a very large dragon who was watching over the herd they'd passed through.</p><p>The dragon reminded Hiccup of his father. It's green hide was thick and heavy, built for fighting, but it's legs were just long enough to allow for quick movements and a mighty charging speed. Armored plates of scales overlapped on the dragon's shoulders, and his deep red face grew out to two long horns and a curved nose-tusk, all three of them deadly sharp. From his chin came another tusk, acting like a red beard, while razor sharp teeth peeked out from his bottom jaw. His large, muscle bound wings looked more than strong enough to carry him through the air, and his tail was spiked on top and bottom. His nostrils were large, his eyes focused and calm with an expression Hiccup had seen on his father millions of times. It was the expression a chief wore when assessing a new situation. Trying to decide if it was a threat or not.</p><p>Toothless gave a firm, respectful nod to the dragon settled before them, and the large dragon nodded back. Toothless then pushed Hiccup forward hard enough to make the boy stumble, and Hiccup found himself looking up at the giant of a beast. Toothless roared and clicked and trilled, and Hiccup hoped that his friend was telling the large dragon not to eat him.</p><p>The large dragon seemed to be interested in what Toothless was telling him, and then he trailed his eyes back to Hiccup. He eyed the boy with some wariness before it softened into curiosity, and then the dragon settled back once again, squinting thoughtfully at Hiccup.</p><p>Staring up at the large creature, Hiccup felt his anxiousness fade slightly, and he slowly gave a small bow to the dragon. The dragon rumbled with appreciation, and gave a deep nod of his head towards Hiccup.</p><p>Toothless crooned proudly, and Hiccup relaxed. The crowd of dragons gave a few roars and trills of curiosity and excitement as the large one settled back into his post, watching over the herd. Hiccup turned to look at Toothless, and the Night Fury nuzzled his hair with his nose.</p><p>"Thanks, bud." Hiccup chuckled, still not very sure what had just occurred, but happy that Toothless seemed pleased. "Where are we?" Hiccup voiced his thoughts as Toothless started to lead him back towards the other dragons.</p><p>They seemed much more friendly now, but the first dragon to approach was a large Monstrous Nightmare. He walked forward, his dark red and black hide rather impressive, and he nudged Hiccup's shoulder gently until he scratched his chin.</p><p>"You're the Monstrous Nightmare from the arena." Hiccup suddenly realized, his eyes growing wide. He looked passed the Nightmare, and sure enough, The Zippleback, Gronkle, and Nadder were all there as well. The Terror that had stayed with Toothless poked out from behind the Gronkle and zipped over. He scurried up Hiccup's small form until he was perched on top of the boy's shoulder, nuzzling his cheek. "You all came here?" Hiccup asked as the familiar dragons drew closer to him, sniffing, nuzzling, and cooing at him happily.</p><p>They welcomed him, and something in his chest loosened. He could breathe again, and a laugh bubbled up as the Zippleback nuzzled him from both sides. Other, less familiar dragons, came towards him, giving him a nuzzle or a curious sniff, and the baby hatchlings excitedly crowded around his feet, tumbling and cackling until Hiccup laughed and knelt down to scratch them and give them attention.</p><p>It was funny how everything could change in the blink of an eye. Hiccup knew he should be upset, worried, terrified, because of everything that had happened, but he wasn't. He knew that it happened, he acknowledged what had happened, but his heart didn't feel nearly as heavy as it had the night before. These dragons, both familiar and those he'd never met, welcomed him like one of their own, his heart felt lighter than it had in years.</p><p>It gave him hope. Maybe he had messed up, and maybe he had no idea how to control his magic anymore, but he could find a way to fix everything. He'd learned so much from Toothless already, maybe the dragons could help him learn to control his magic, and then he could go back to Hogwarts and show everyone that dragons weren't as bad as they thought they were.</p><p>It would take time, of course, he wasn't going to master it in a day. There was more than he could have ever imagined inside his heart, emotions he'd never known before meeting Toothless, and this was only the start. But how could something so warm, so innocent and kind, be bad? He'd fix everything. He'd prove it to everyone, and everything would be alright.</p><p>Looking up, Hiccup locked eyes with Toothless, and he saw a silent protectiveness there. A promise. Hiccup had been missing so much because he hadn't been watching, looking, for it, and no human was going to teach him. But that was all in the past. Hiccup realized, now, that there was so much more to learn, and he and Toothless would find all of the answers. They'd find out what he was supposed to be, and they'd face the world together.</p><p>A baby Nightmare trilled angrily because Hiccup wasn't paying attention to him anymore, and Hiccup looked down to see the little dragon puff himself up to almost twice his size, and then spit out nothing but a small spark and a puff of smoke. Hiccup couldn't help the light chuckle that escaped him at the small dragon's attempt at fire.</p><p>Hiccup reached out his hand, palm up and a small flurry of sparks and flame leaped up in a swirl of motion. The baby dragons, and even some of the older ones, all squawked and trilled excitedly as Toothless crooned beside him.</p><p>Hiccup smiled, feeling as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Here, with Toothless and all these other dragons, he wasn't afraid of letting go. He didn't need to hide his magic and constantly be worried about losing control because he knew he wouldn't hurt them if he did.</p><p>So he reached out his other hand, releasing another swirled of sparks and fire. With bright reds, oranges, and yellows, dancing from his fingertips, he realized how much more freedom there was to feel, and his heart leaped to let him know that this was real. He didn't have to be scared anymore. He didn't have to hide or run from who he was.</p><p>A breeze ruffled his hair, and he turned to look out at the open sky and ocean, stretched out for miles and miles. His eyes felt itchy as he realized he could hear the music so much clearer now, away from all the noise, and it was calling to him.</p><p>He felt a nudge to his shoulder, and he looked up to see Toothless's eyes smiling down at him. He smiled back because it wasn't just the prospect of flying he saw there. He saw his Ohana. Toothless was family. He was Home.</p><p>Hiccup swiped at his eyes and grinned up at Toothless. Within a couple of heartbeats, they were soaring up in the air with the other dragons from Berk.</p><p>The days that followed were some of the greatest Hiccup had ever had. He was slowly learning how to smile and laugh again, something he hadn't really done freely in about ten years. Of course there had been times of exception, like all the times he spent with Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel. He couldn't seem to stop himself from smiling around them, or when he was with Toothless. But the continuous feeling of freedom and laughter that he felt during those days brought back feelings he'd forgotten how to feel. He didn't have to be cautious or wary, he was free to show his heart, to wear it on his sleeve without having to worry about it breaking.</p><p>One day he found himself wrestling with Toothless, the Gronkle, and the Nadder in the field. He grinned each time he managed to win, and then he'd laugh at himself. Dragon Training had seemed so hard just a few days ago because he was so much smaller than everyone his age and he was constantly worrying over losing control of his magic, but now he was wrestling with dragons for fun.</p><p>Another day Hiccup found himself in the middle of a big game of hide-and-seek. He lay flat on his belly under a bush, two hatchlings on either side of him, and Toothless shifting through the trees near by, looking for them. They thought he'd gone in the opposite direction when they all sighed with relief, but then Toothless burst from the bushes behind them with a loud roar, pulling shriek and screams from the two hatchlings and Hiccup.</p><p>The hatchlings darted off into the bushes, racing towards the herd, but Hiccup got caught up in Toothless's arms. Hiccup's laughter echoed through the trees as Toothless fell backwards onto his back, cradling Hiccup, and then rolled over to pin him and lick his face and head mercilessly. When he finally relented, Hiccup was still laughing and giggling, his eyes bright and shining, and Toothless purred, nuzzling their foreheads together. Hiccup immediately returned the gesture and smiled with the memory of the knowledge that Toothless was not just his friend, not just his dragon, Toothless was a part of him. Toothless was what he didn't know he'd wanted, and everything he needed, at the same time.</p><p>Another day saw them by the riverside, up at the shallows where the fish lingered. Hiccup crouched on the rocks beside Toothless, watching his dragon catch fish. He'd missed the lessons his father had tried to give him with lines and fishing poles because he'd always gotten so distracted by the music of the ocean, the few times he'd stayed focused long enough to try it he didn't catch anything. But maybe he'd be better at it this way.</p><p>Toothless watched the water with a sharp eye, and in one quick movement snapped his jaws around a fish and yanked it up out of the water. It flopped around once or twice, but then went limp. Toothless looked at Hiccup with a toothy grin around the fish and a nod towards the water. Hiccup nodded, taking a deep breath. He watched the water carefully, just like he'd seen Toothless do, and then a fish slowly made it's way towards him. Hiccup leaned forward, raising his left hand so it would be ready, and then he shot forward, catching the slippery thing in his fingers. He yanked the fish out of the water and it flew onto the rocks of the bank. Hiccup lunged at it, trying to grab it with both hands, but it jumped out of the way, smacked him in the face with it's tail, and then flopped back into the water, swimming away. Hiccup blinked twice, shook his head, and then looked back at Toothless with a huff. Toothless was making that chuckling noise again before he noticed the pout on his boy's face, and then he trotted over and nudged him to his feet.</p><p>Hiccup spent the rest of the afternoon learning how to catch fish from Toothless, and as the sun was just beginning to set, he actually managed to catch one. Toothless started a fire so he could cook it, and they sat there by the river bank, eating there fish as the world turned orange and pink and gold around them.</p><p>At night the dragons were even more active, roaring in harmonies, and dancing in greetings and play. The babies cuddled in the nests and caves all around the field while the larger dragons wrestled, danced, played. Hiccup found the pipe-flute Jack had given him for his birthday in one of Toothless's saddlebags, and he danced around with Toothless, playing a song he'd learned from Gobber. He listened and felt the music singing inside himself, his heart singing.</p><p>A flash of pink that Hiccup saw out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he turned to see what it was, but there was nothing there. Toothless butted his large head against Hiccup's torso playfully, and Hiccup laughed, lunging at his dragon. Toothless fell sideways to the ground with a dramatic roar as Hiccup fell on top of him, and the tumbled around each other for a few moments before Hiccup stumbled to his feet, laughing and panting as he grinned at Toothless.</p><p>His gaze dropped down at the streak of blue that passed right in front of him, and he quickly followed it to the right, turning around to follow it. He came face-to-face with a little blue light that cooed happily in an echoing, high-pitched mew.</p><p>"It's you," Hiccup whispered, smiling as his eyes dampened just a bit as the blue light was joined by a red and yellow light on either side. They were three tiny Night Furies. One blue, one red, and one yellow. Wispy, misty little things that reminded him of the Will of the Wisps, but they were something different, he was sure of it. They were a part of him. A part of him he'd buried inside himself a long time ago. "I remember you!" He smiled, reaching up with his left hand.</p><p>They lights cooed happily and flew a couple circles around him. The blue one went over to Toothless, and the two peered at each other curiously, while the red and yellow lights nuzzled Hiccup's cheeks, nose, and chin. All three of them gathered in front of Hiccup again, cooing excitedly at him, and then they zipped passed him to Toothless, flying around the much large Night Fury happily, and then expanding to the other dragons from Berk who had settled with them at the beginning of the night.</p><p>Hiccup looked at them and let out a shaky sigh. He'd known this feeling before, but he couldn't remember what it was.</p><p>Toothless looked up at him, and their eyes locked. Right from the start they'd been friends forever, a part of each other that they couldn't live without, and Hiccup had known for a long time now that somehow they were always meant to be together, but it was in that moment that Hiccup realized why his lights had finally come back to him.</p><p>During those days, for the first time in years, Hiccup was free to be a child again. He didn't worry or fear, he just followed his heart wherever it wanted to go. Whether it was wrestling with hatchlings, splashing in the river with Toothless, or the endless hours of flying that set him free, he was doing what he wanted to do. Not what he had to do, or what was best for everyone.</p><p>And at the end of the week, as the sun was dipping close to the ocean, painting the sky with vibrant warmth, all of the dragons were up in the air, flying. Hiccup and Toothless soared beside them, often leaving the group to perform dives, spins, turns, or loops. At one point, soon after they rejoined the group from one of their tricks, the chief dragon let out a magnificent roar that echoed across the ocean's surface. The other dragons followed, adding their own voices to the thunderous echoes.</p><p>Toothless shook his head a bit, and then roared out with all of the other dragons. It was loud, and long, and Hiccup wondered what it was about. Toothless stopped at one point and looked back at him, an excited and playful look in his eyes. He nodded his head out toward the horizon, and Hiccup's eyebrows rose slightly as he realized that there was no purpose. They were roaring for the fun of it.</p><p>Hiccup felt the corners of his lips turn up at the thought, but what did he know about roaring? He'd always been quiet compared to the other Berk kids, and even at school he wasn't exactly the outgoing one of the bunch. He fidgeted awkwardly, unsure of whether or not he should try it. Toothless just watched him patiently, happily. Not expecting anything from him. And after a moment, Hiccup grinned a little. No need to hold it in anymore.</p><p>He pushed himself up to stand in the footholds of the saddle, and screamed as loud as he possibly could, his elbows by his sides as his forearms stuck out, his hands clenched into determined fists.</p><p>Toothless roared again with him, and Hiccup kept roaring for as long as he could possibly manage. It was the craziest, simplest thing he'd ever done, and he was so confused about how screaming into the wind could make him feel so free, so alive, but he didn't care. It was real. It was all real.</p><p>As he finally had to stop to catch his breath, Hiccup slowly sat back down into the saddle, panting and staring out at the line where the sky meets the sea. The sea, his heart, his heart, a part of him so long forgotten was calling, and this felt like home.</p><p>As Toothless glided along the warm updrafts with the other dragons, angling back towards the island. He coasted off to the side, landing up the hill, right outside their cave. Hiccup and Toothless stood there and looked out at the ocean as it shined. Hiccup closed his eyes and lifted his chin as a breeze tousled his hair. He exhaled softly.</p><p>"This feels like Home." Hiccup murmured, and Toothless cooed in agreement. They locked gazes for a moment, and then they turned towards the field, and Toothless jumped, gliding down to join the rest of the herd.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Music: </strong>"Control" by Halsey *explicit*</p><p><em>NOTES: </em>The Devil whispers, <em>"You cannot withstand the Storm."</em> The Warrior replies, <em>"I Am the Storm."</em></p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 18: Control</strong>
</p><p>The night was cool with a salty breeze coming up and over the cliffs from the ocean, but the cave felt comfortable, thanks to the fire radiating heat. The dragons were all huddled in their nests and waves, preening and relaxing after another day of hunting and caring for the nest. Warm and content with their world.</p><p>Hiccup sat with Toothless curled around him, the Night Fury's side brushing against his back with every intake of breath. While his dragon dozed pleasantly in the comfort of their shared cave, Hiccup looked over the few things he brought with him. He had his wand, which had been tucked into his pocket that night. He had his journal, which he'd taken to putting in Toothless's saddlebag for safe keeping because of the Night Fury sketches and designs for Toothless's tail that filled the pages, and he was grateful to see that the picture of Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, and him during the end of their first year was still intact, tucked safely between the cover and the first page. There was a piece of charcoal for writing, a roll of bandages that he started keeping with his flying equipment when they were still experimenting with tails, a small dagger that Gobber would call a butter knife, and the arrow he'd gotten from Merida last year. He'd forgotten he'd brought the arrow to the cove one time to tell Toothless about their adventures with the Wisps and the cake that turned people into bears.</p><p>Hiccup gently plucked the picture from his journal, looking at it. He leaned back against Toothless's side, resting his hand with the picture on his stomach, and looked up at the roof of the cave, the firelight flickering and making the shadows dance.</p><p>He wondered how things were back at Hogwarts. What happened after he left that night? What did the Guardians tell everyone? Was Tadashi okay? Would Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel mad at him for running away? Were they worried? What did his father think? What would he say? All questions he had no answers for.</p><p>But he was doing better now. Hiccup knew he still had a lot to do, training and tests to make sure he wouldn't lose control again and hurt someone else, but he was making progress. He didn't have headaches anymore, and he felt lighter and better than he ever had before. He just needed a bit more time to figure out his magic, and then he could go back and apologize. He could go back to his friends and his father, promise to do better. Show them all of the wonderful things he's learned.</p><p>Just a little longer, and then he could go home.</p><p>A shriek, like metal scraping stone, whispered through Hiccup's mind, and his head snapped up, looking towards the mouth of the cave. Toothless's head shot up, and his ears perked, after a moment he glared into the darkness and a low growl rumbled from his chest.</p><p>Hiccup and Toothless glanced at each other before slowly creeping towards the cave entrance, keeping low to the ground and pressing close together as they moved. The cool night air washed over them as they carefully moved the hanging ferns aside and stepped out onto the small landing on the hillside outside their cave. Hiccup could see most of the other dragons and their nests and caves from there, and the first thing he noticed was that they were all awake and watching the edges of the clearing. The hatchlings stirred restlessly. The other dragons from Berk, who had occupied the nests and caves by his and Toothless, had also come out to investigate, looking cautious and on edge.</p><p>Something had disturbed the nest, but what?</p><p>He turned to Toothless to voice his concerns, but something darted right passed him, nearly knocking him over as Toothless roared in outrage and shot a plasma blast after the swiftly retreating, shadowy form.</p><p>Hiccup's eyes whirled around to follow whatever it was, to get a good look before it disappeared into the trees, and he saw the back of a horse. A shadowy, sand-trailing horse.</p><p>"Pitch!" Hiccup exclaimed, his brow furrowing. He pushed forward, racing after the form with Toothless right on his heels. He could hear some of the other dragons roaring and following, intent on hunting the threat to their nest, but he was more focused on not losing the Nightmare's trail.</p><p>He ran through the forest, his bare-feet barely even touching the ground. His breathing was loud in his own ears, and he could hear Toothless's heartbeat and pounding paws somewhere close to him. The only other noises were of whipping tree branches and crunching leaves and twigs. The cold seemed to be pressing in, and Hiccup's insides coiled as millions of thoughts swirled in his head. Suddenly all of his good feelings were gone, and he was just as tense and panicked as he was the night he left.</p><p>The Nightmare wove through the trees, shifting through the night like a fish through water; fast and barely visible. Hiccup kept chasing after it, refusing to let it escape, even though he couldn't see Toothless or the other dragons. He could hear them, sense them. He knew they were there.</p><p>Hiccup burst through the treeline into an empty clearing. He ran out into the open and turned around and around. There was no sign of the Nightmare anywhere, and the dragons still lingered in the trees behind him, prowling and searching.</p><p>"Well, I must say, you certainly are full of surprises!" Hiccup whirled to face the source of the familiar voice and found Pitch Black standing in the clearing with him, smiling widely.</p><p>"Pitch!" Hiccup growled, taking a step back, clenching his fists, and mentally kicking himself for leaving his wand in the cave.</p><p>"Hello, Hiccup." Pitch said, his voice gentle and soothing. Hiccup shifted anxiously on his feet.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Hiccup demanded. "What do you want?"</p><p>"I simply came to offer my condolences, but I never expected this. A Night Fury. Dragons! It's truly remarkable! <em>You</em> are remarkable!" Pitch smiled sincerely, but Hiccup's skin crawled at the sight.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Hiccup tried again, wondering what condolences Pitch was offering. Did something happen to one of the others? Jack, Merida, or Rapunzel? His father? What did Pitch do?</p><p>"I thought this might happen." Pitch sighed, shaking his head sadly. "They never really believed in you. I was just trying to show you that."</p><p>"So it was you!" Hiccup's eyes widened and then narrowed, he felt pain behind his eyes as a headache pierced his head. "That night in Ravenclaw tower, there really was a Nightmare!"</p><p>"Yes." Pitch admitted openly, making Hiccup straighten slightly with surprise. "North was using you. Abusing the power he knew was inside you. I thought you should know the truth."</p><p>"Wh- What are you talking about?" Hiccup stuttered, his stance weakening in his confusion. His fear. His hands were trembled too much to make proper fists, and his insides knotted themselves into a jumbled mess. His head throbbed painfully, making him nauseous.</p><p>"Did you really think they'd ever train you to be a Guardian?" Pitch asked quietly, and Hiccup's stomach dropped to his feet. His right hand gripped his left tightly to his chest as the Dark Sorcerer slowly moved forward, as if he were gliding across the forest floor, and Hiccup found himself unable to move. He just stood there, trembling. "They never trusted you. The Guardians used your friends to keep you close, so they could keep an eye on you. So they could make sure you never got in the way. You were a burden to them. A mistake." Pitch now stood right in front of him, and used his index finger to lift Hiccup's chin.</p><p>"It's not true. It's -I was happy. I just... They didn't..." Hiccup tried to speak, but he was struggling to breathe. His eyes were wide as he stared up at the Sorcerer, and Pitch's expression held something Hiccup couldn't place. Maybe Pitch was right... What on earth made him think he could ever even be compared to the Guardians... To his friends...</p><p>"You don't need to pretend anymore." Pitch reassured him. "They knew you were different, and they feared you. But I understand." Pitch soothed, his voice gentle and smooth like warm honey as he circled around to stand behind Hiccup, his long fingers curling around the boy's right shoulder and left wrist. Shadows curled and caressed, threatening to wrap the boy in an embrace if he accepted it's temptation. "You could be free." Pitch's voice seemed to come from every direction, wrapping around and slowly pressing in on him. "No more cages or chains." Pitch promised as his tone shifted into a deep hiss, echoing in Hiccup's ears and confusing his senses more than they already were.</p><p>"No more cages..." Hiccup whispered longingly.</p><p>"Yes, We'll rule this world together..." The Darkness hissed. "We'll make them pay for treating you so wretchedly." Pitch's growl was emphasized by his hands gripping Hiccup's wrist and bicep so tightly that his fingernails dug into the boy's skin, scratching and breaking. Hiccup whimpered at the pain, but couldn't seem to work up the strength to fight back as Pitch pulled him closer.</p><p>At the back of Hiccup's mind, he could hear Toothless roaring in concern, but he couldn't focus on anything. Everything was spinning and hurting and Pitch's voice was the only solid thing to hold onto...</p><p>The Guardians... The Guardians never trusted him. They thought he was bad. But why? Why was this happening? What did he do so wrong to deserve this?</p><p>"With you by my side, nothing will stand in our way." Pitch told him. "I will be King! And you, my pet, you shall rule at my side. With my darkness and your power we will show them all what true Fear is." Pitch grinned maliciously, his sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight as he pulled Hiccup to him. The young boy's back was pressed against Pitch's chest, and the Dark Sorcerer's left hand slipped down to engulf the boy's small hand while his right stayed tightly wrapped around Hiccup's upper arm.</p><p>"You'll never have to face this alone ever again. I will never desert you." Pitch murmured into his ear as tears spilled down his cheeks, pouring from unblinking dragon-eyes. "I will listen to you and all of your ideas. I will be there for you." Pitch smiled, his glinting in the light close to Hiccup's ear. "I can give you the world... if you let me."</p><p>The shadows were tugging and pulling at him, whispering sweet promises that he had only dreamed of. He didn't know what to do, or what he wanted. Everything was so confusing and wrong and it HURT. His dreams always turned to nightmares. His home, his school, this island. Every time he thought he finally found his place, he always managed to screw everything up. It wasn't everyone else. It was him.</p><p>He was the problem.</p><p>Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut. Doubt, fear, longing, helplessness, despair, and so many other emotions swirled through his heart and mind. The voices in his head shouted and screamed, fighting to be heard above all the others. This was wrong, Pitch was evil. But they'd also said Toothless was a dangerous beast, dragons were bad. They said he was bad, that this was his destiny, so what was the point in fighting? Maybe the reason he always messed things up was because he was never meant to do good. Maybe, no matter how hard he tried, he'd always be the monster...</p><p><em>"How could I do that to Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel?!"</em> One voice shrieked.</p><p><em>"They'd be better off without me, anyways!"</em> Another cried out.</p><p>
  <em>"What would Dad say? What would he do?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The Guardians left me to die."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I could still go back home!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can never go back."</em>
</p><p>"I don't want this." Hiccup whispered through his tears, his heart constricting painfully. He couldn't stop the flow of drops from his eyes, but he could remember his dad beaming with pride. He could remember Jack and him laughing and wrestling together. He could remember Merida grinning at him as they passed notes in Charms. He could remember Rapunzel smiling when they studied together. He could hear Toothless calling out to him.</p><p>This was not what he wanted.</p><p>"NO!" Hiccup shouted, wrenching himself free from the grasp of the Dark Mage and whirling to face him. He swung out with his left arm, and fire exploded from his palm. Suddenly the grass between Hiccup and Pitch burned with knee-high flames as both of them stared in complete shock.</p><p>"What?" Pitch snapped, his expression turning furious and deadly. Hiccup could sense the dragons circling the clearing at the very edge of the treeline, but none of them dared to intervene.</p><p>"I don't care what anyone says, I am not going to join you! You, the Guardians, none of you ever thought about what I want! I refuse to walk out of one cage and right into another! I am NEVER going back to another cage!" Hiccup yelled at him, his whole body still trembling from pain and emotion, but he was focused now. He could fight back now.</p><p>"You're a fool!" Pitch spat at him. "You think they will have you now that they know the truth? After what you did? They'll fear you more than ever before!"</p><p>"I don't care! I'm not going to hurt them!" Hiccup said, clenching his fists at his sides again.</p><p>"Do you really think you have a choice?" Pitch growled, and threw a blast of dark sand at him. Hiccup dove to the side, dodging the attack, but a second blast caught his side and sent him flying. He bounced on the ground twice before he rolled to a stop. "If you won't join me willingly, I'll turn you into a Fearling and force you to do my bidding! Oh, yes! It's perfect! You'll be an excellent little puppet!" Pitch laughed, stalking forward and looming over Hiccup as he struggled to his hands and knees.</p><p>Pitch's foot shot out and connected with Hiccup's side. Hiccup heard something crack and landed hard on his opposite side, curling in on himself in the grass. He was breathing hard and sweating, but he felt so cold. His body ached, and his left hand was itching again. His vision was fuzzy, but extra sharp at the same time. Voices and memories flashed and fluttered through his mind, his sight, his hearing. He didn't know what was wrong with him. It had always been there, under the surface, and now there was no reason to hide it. Now he'd do anything to make the darkness go away. And he remembered having this feeling before. He remembered being sent to retrieve their treasure from the cabbage field.</p><p>
  <em>"Over there!" His smile widened as he pointed to the ball that was nestled between two of the rows... "Like a hidden treasure!" A child with dark hair grinned at the green-eyed boy who nodded enthusiastically...</em>
</p><p>He remembered the days and nights that followed. He remembered how everything changed, and everyone looked at him differently. No one really thought it, no one dared to say it out loud, but the suspicious glances and the hesitation spoke louder than words. He was left alone after that. He pushed away his lights and the shadows and monsters invaded his little home on the hill. The wooden walls echoed and groaned. He remembered sitting in his bed, crying, and terrified of the creatures that were coming for him. He tried to hide it, to keep it a secret so he could be good like everyone else, but his mind became a disease, filled with nightmares and horrors.</p><p>The irony was so terrible. Mildew had been right. Hiccup couldn't help it, but Mildew and everyone else on Berk should have been scared of him.</p><p>Hiccup threw his hand forward and a blast of fire exploded right in Pitch's stomach, sending the Dark Sorcerer flying backwards. Pitch landed hard on his back, and Hiccup used the lapse in attacks to stumble to his feet, still breathing hard and his vision fading in and out. Pitch snapped back into a sitting position and glared at Hiccup in anger and shock. Hiccup simply stood there, half-hunched over and trying to catch his breath.</p><p>"You will pay for that!" Pitch shouted furiously, lunging forward with another blast of darkness, but this time Hiccup blocked it with his forearms, causing a burst of flames and black sand.</p><p>Pitch threw attack after attack, advancing on Hiccup, but each one was met with an equally powerful block as Hiccup moved backwards, keeping his distance. He could sense Toothless pacing about somewhere behind him, wanting to join the fight and restraining himself just barely.</p><p>One of Pitch's attacks finally caught Hiccup on the shoulder, but he managed to stay on his feet and used the break in pattern to throw an attack of his own. The blast of fire was thrown off to the side as Pitch blocked it. The Dark Sorcerer retaliated by creating twin whips out of his sand, just like Sandman's, and he snatched Hiccup's wrists, yanking the boy forward. Hiccup fell face first into the grass and dirt, biting down on his own tongue in the process. He pushed himself up to his hands and knees once again, spitting off to the side to get the taste of blood out of his mouth.</p><p>Looking up, Hiccup glared at Pitch, but the Nightmare King was already moving with his next attack. He gathered his sand, creating a giant scythe, and swung at Hiccup from the side. The scythe connected, luckily not sharp enough to slice Hiccup in two, but it threw him a good ten feet, giving him several bruises and a gash big enough to convince anyone he'd been attacked with a real scythe.</p><p>He was on his knees again, his forehead pressed against the dirt. His right arm wrapped over the top of his head, blocking it from view, and his left hand dragged across the earth, his fingers digging in and drawing lines. His lungs burned, and after spending so much of his life hiding it and keeping it in, Hiccup wasn't entirely sure how to use his magic. He had to lose control. He couldn't let Pitch win.</p><p>Hiccup thought back on the past year at Hogwarts. Months of pacing and jumping at the slightest of sounds because he was terrified of someone finding out the truth. The first time he felt that itch in his left hand, when he'd run to the bathroom and scratched and bit until his hand was battered bloodied. The second time he'd found himself breaking down in the bathroom and shattered all the mirrors with just a scream. He'd hurt Tadashi. Why couldn't he get it right for once and hurt the person who deserved it?</p><p>He'd hurt Tadashi. His friend who had been trying to help him. Had cried out to him when he found himself all alone. He couldn't help it, that awful feeling, and he should have warned him. Warned all of them. They should've been afraid of him.</p><p>"Did you really think you could scare me? The King of Nightmares?" Pitch questioned, his breathing slightly hard as he stalked over. "You're nothing but a pathetic, sniveling worm. I'm not afraid of you, boy."</p><p>"You should be." Hiccup snarled, moving his left hand down just enough to reveal one green, dragon-eye.</p><p>Hiccup threw out his left hand, and Pitch stiffened, unable to move a single muscle. Hiccup slowly climbed to his feet, holding out both hands, fingers splayed, as they trembled from tension. He took a couple of steps, and threw his hands towards the treeline. Pitch went flying, following the motion of Hiccup's hands.</p><p>Pitch hit the ground hard, leaving an indentation in the dirt, but was immediately picked up and thrown in the opposite direction. Hiccup used every last bit of energy he had to throw Pitch around like a filthy old rag-doll. He finally threw his hands out and slammed Pitch's back against a tree before simply holding him there, suspended just a foot above the ground and unable to move.</p><p>"No more chains." Hiccup said, his breath ragged and shallow. "No more cages."</p><p>Hiccup's lungs were screaming for air, and he couldn't seem to get enough with each breath. He was exhausted, and his entire body burned with pain. His hands trembled with the same tension from his magic, but Pitch was breathing just as hard, and now he had more cuts and bruises on him than Hiccup did.</p><p>Unable to keep going any longer, Hiccup released Pitch, gasping for air and dropping to his knees. Pitch dropped to the ground, only managing to catch himself with his hands and knees. Hiccup slowly, shakily, forced himself up onto his feet, ignoring the pain.</p><p>"This is my island, and you are not welcome here." Hiccup growled, clenching his fists to hide their trembling. "Leave."</p><p>Pitch staggered to his feet, matching Hiccup's glare with one of his own, and he sniffed at the boy. "One way or another," He snarled quietly. "You will be mine."</p><p>"Never!" Hiccup spat back. "I will never be like you!"</p><p>"You belong to me." Pitch swore through gritted teeth. "You will always belong to me!"</p><p>A plasma blast met that statement, blasting the ground right in front of Pitch in a warning. Toothless stood at the very edge of the clearing behind Hiccup, snarling at the Dark Sorcerer. Pitch hissed at them both, and gathered his sand into a giant whirlwind of darkness. It swirled into a tight ball, and then burst, leaving behind nothing but dust.</p><p>The night was quiet once again, but dark clouds had covered the sky. Pitch was gone. Hiccup was alone in the clearing. The only movement came from the dragons that circled the area nervously, too afraid to enter, too worried to leave. Hiccup took no notice. Never before had the silence been this LOUD. Never before had his heartbeat shaken his entire being. His whole body trembled viciously, and his vision pulsed with vivid streams of color and then back to normalcy.</p><p>Suddenly his left hand convulsed and tensed, Hiccup could hear the bones crack as his hand spasmed into unnatural shapes, bending bones backwards and sideways. Hiccup screamed as pain shot through his entire body, voices shrieking in his ears. He felt as though he were burning alive, but drowning at the same time.</p><p>He dropped back to his knees, holding onto his left arm tightly as his hand seized, the fingers of his right hand digging into his arm with claw-like nails. His head dropped down, his forehead pressed into the dirt again as he bit his lip until it bled. His left arm left out above his head in the dirt as pain destroyed every nerve in his body.</p><p>He screamed again and thunder boomed overhead, followed by a crack of lightning. There was fire raging all around him, engulfing the grass of the clearing and threatening to take to the trees. But all Hiccup could think about was the pain. The overwhelming, horrible pain. He'd created the lightining that struck Mildew so many years ago, he was the one who shattered the mirrors and hurt Tadashi that night, he was the one who set fire to the forest now, and his magic was what was hurting him now, but he didn't know why. All he knew was that it HURT.</p><p>Fresh tears rolled down his face, but they were hot this time, and his nails scratched long gashes into his left hand and arm. He just barely managed to pick his head up enough to notice a shimmering cloud of black energy radiating off of his arms. Another harsh tremor of pain racked through his body, and his head dropped back down as he screamed.</p><p>The shimmer of energy that had engulfed his body stretched upwards into a pair of black, bat-like wings. Dragon wings. The energy, his magic, shimmered all around him in the outline of a Night Fury, with wings, a tail, and giant paws. His scream was mixed with a roar, and another roll of thunder echoed across the sky.</p><p>His magic suddenly surged forward, and the fangs of Hiccup's magic sunk deep into his left hand. Hiccup shrieked and sobbed as his hand convulsed and spasmed even more viciously than before, the gashes, scratches, and marks leaving it a shredded and bloodied mess.</p><p>All of his magic flooded into the holes of the teeth-marks, and for a few agonizing moments all Hiccup wanted to do was die. Just to make the pain stop. It was the most excruciating pain he'd ever endured in his life.</p><p>And then everything was quiet. There were no voices in his ears, no whispers or shrieks, there was no Pitch, or Guardians. The only sounds in that clearing were his own gut-wrenching sobs, and the crackling of the fires all around him. He felt sweaty and filthy, exhausted and unable to move after so much pain.</p><p>So he stayed right where he was and cried. He didn't know what to do because he was all alone, there was no one there to help him, or comfort him, and he couldn't go home. He'd been stupid to think, even for a second, that he would ever be able to go home. Everyone would hate him, they'd be afraid of him, and he couldn't blame them.</p><p>He heard something shift nearby, but he didn't move until he felt Toothless nudging his shoulder, crooning worriedly. Hiccup tried to slow his breathing to a normal pace, to hold in his sobs, but he attempts failed miserably. He couldn't even lift his head to look Toothless in the eye.</p><p>Toothless stayed, though. He continued to nudge Hiccup's arm until he was tucked against Toothless's side and wrapped up in the dragon's warmth just like every night for the past two weeks. Hiccup pressed his face into Toothless's shoulder, cradling his bleeding left hand into his chest with his right as he cried. Toothless drew him closer by placing on of his large front paws on his back, cradling Hiccup like a parent would a small child. Toothless's scales were warm, and his heartbeat was slow and comforting, a stark contrast to Hiccup's uneven, nearly hyperventilating sobs.</p><p>As they stayed there, Hiccup letting his sobs rack his shoulders and his tears fall freely, rain began to fall from the clouds overhead. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and slowly the drips began gaining momentum.</p><p>The rain poured down in endless torrents, matching Hiccup's tears, and drenched the fires. The other dragons lingered worriedly, but eventually faded into the trees, returning to their nests and caves to find shelter from the rain. Toothless cooed softly, and rubbed his cheek gently against Hiccup's head. Hiccup clung to his dragon, his only comfort and friend.</p><p>He was different now. He'd always been different, but now there was no hiding it because it was real. There was something wrong with him before, but now he wasn't even sure what he was. This changed everything. Because everything was different now.</p><p>He Changed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. I Will Be There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Music: </strong>"I will be there" by Art of Dying<br/></p><p><em>NOTES: </em>"You are stronger than you know."</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 19: I Will Be There</strong>
</p><p>A nose was nudging at him, sniffing and tickling with each breath while trying to wake him up.</p><p>His whole body ached, and his left hand throbbed with pain and heat. He felt really sweaty and dirty, layers of dust and dirt cracking on his skin. His throat and mouth were dry. Sore, bruised, bloodied, and possibly broken, he didn't really want to move. He wanted to nestle even closer to the warmth that was wrapped around him and go back to sleep.</p><p>That was a bit hard to do when his pillow kept moving and nuzzling his hair, face, and torso.</p><p>Hiccup groaned quietly and opened his eyes into tiny slits. Surprisingly, there was no immediate burst of pain through his skull. Not even a headache. He slowly opened his eyes wider, blinking a few times to adjust to the light and to get rid of the dryness.</p><p>Light filtered through the branches of the trees, speckling the ground, and the scent of rain and stale fire permeated the air. The grass was emerald green, yet black scorch marks scattered about marred the clearing and forest floor. Some tree trunks were blackened, and a few branches were charred to a crisp, but the damage did not reach too far beyond the clearings boundaries. He could hear the forest's song.</p><p>Hiccup was too exhausted and too sore to move, so Toothless seemed to decide to take matters into his own paws. Angling one wing and crouching low, Toothless used his head to push Hiccup up into the saddle. Hiccup whimpered, his eyelids feeling heavy as he curled up on his side on Toothless's back, keeping his left hand tight against his chest.</p><p>Hiccup wasn't entirely sure he remained conscious for the whole trip to wherever Toothless was taking him, but he trusted his dragon, so he really didn't think it mattered. The next solid memory he had was when he felt Toothless stop moving. The late morning sun had moved to early afternoon, and Hiccup could hear the sound of running water.</p><p>Feeling slightly more awake, Hiccup used his right hand to push himself up just enough so he could take a look around. Toothless had brought them to the river, standing on the grassy bank as the water glittered in the sunlight.</p><p>Toothless crouched, looking back at him expectantly, and Hiccup grimace but complied. The boy clung to Toothless as he lowered his feet to the dew-softened grass, feeling wobbly and sore standing on his own. Toothless helped him to move forward a few steps, and then he fell to his knees at the edge of the water.</p><p>The first thing Hiccup did was reach forward with his cupped right hand and scoop up some water, drinking it to soothe his scratchy mouth and throat. It helped to clear his head a little, too, and after a few deep breaths he peered down at the river, looking at his reflection.</p><p>He didn't look very different. In fact, he looked mostly normal. Same auburn hair, same million freckles. He vaguely remembered his magic taking a shape. A cloud, or shadow, of some kind with wings and a tail. It had been so strange. It was as if all of his magic had come to the surface, surrounding him in a cloud separate from himself, but he'd never felt more connected to it. A bittersweet feeling, seeing as being connected with his magic usually brought him pain of some kind, but he supposed it could have been worse. He could've sprouted those wings and that tail.</p><p>He guessed he should consider himself lucky with how little had changed. His eyes were different, now glowing a dark green, and the pupil no longer a small circle but a black slit down the center. They stayed small, though, leaving the whites of his eyes visible, but Hiccup wondered if that would change with his mood like they had before.</p><p>His left hand had also taken quite a blow. Dried blood and dirt covered most of it from the elbow down, and moving it was extremely painful. Hiccup winced and sucked in breaths as he slowly held it out in front of him beside it's brother. His right looked completely normal with only a couple scratches. His left looked dark under all of the filth, black scales peeked out here and there.</p><p>Hiccup looked over his shoulder at Toothless, and his dragon nodded silently. Hiccup took a shaky breath and lowered his hands into the cool water. He gasped at the first touch, unsure of whether it was because it hurt or if the coldness surprised him, but soon a soothing, calming feeling spread through his chest as the cool water gently eased the throbbing pain in his left hand. The clear, blue water turned red and brown as it rushed around his hands and through his fingers, washing away all of the blood and filth. Light and gentle music accompanied the streaks of shimmering, sparkling blue that hid between the ripples of the water.</p><p>When he was sure his hands were clean, he lifted them out of the water, and he wasn't very surprised by what he found. His left hand was covered with black dragon scales. His fingernails were black and pointed, like claws. The scales covered his whole hand and reached up his arm, fading out about two inches below his elbow.</p><p>All Hiccup could do for a very long moment was stare at it, unsure of how to feel. It was an ugly, black scar, proof of what happened that night. A reminder of the pain, and the truth. He now had to bear the mark of it all. He wasn't sure how to handle that. He felt so ashamed, and confused. Why did this happen to him of all people? How was he supposed to live with the mark of a Monster on his arm?</p><p>He folded his lips in and bit down as he looked up at Toothless. His dragon's wing was wrapped around his shoulders comfortingly, and he looked down at him with reassurance. Hiccup could sense <em>Love</em> and <em>Ohana</em>, the promise of Home.</p><p>Hiccup took a deep breath, turning back to the river and closing his eyes. And then he slowly let it out. When he opened his eyes again and his shoulders relaxed. He gave a grim sort of smile, knowing that whatever came from this, he'd always have Toothless.</p><p>Said dragon gave him a firm nudge to the back, pushing him towards the water, and Hiccup chuckled slightly, climbing to his feet. He stripped down and stepped into the cold water. He wanted to get the filth off, and, apparently, Toothless thought he needed a bath.</p><p>Hiccup washed himself, feeling the soreness and achiness fade as the cool water relieved the pain. The sweat, dirt, and blood washed away with the current, and when he was finished Hiccup felt a hundred times better. His heart loosened, and his queasy stomach settled, the only thing he cared about was finding some food and then settling down for a proper rest.</p><p>Hunger and exhaustion drove him back to the riverbank where Toothless lay waiting for him. Toothless got to his feet as Hiccup approached and, after Hiccup got dressed, they set a slow pace towards their cave. They walked side by side, and somewhere in the back of Hiccup's mind, he noted that his left hand was resting on Toothless's shoulder, their scales almost identical.</p><hr/><p>When they returned to the cave, Hiccup found his few possessions laid out on the ground where he'd left them. A journal, an arrow, a pocket watch, some bandages, and various other trinkets, but it was the bandages that caught Hiccup's eye.</p><p>Hiccup knelt down and started putting everything back into the detached saddlebag, carefully avoiding the bandages. Finally, the white fabric was all that was left as he held it, unraveled, in his left hand. After a moment, his right hand closed the saddlebag and put it aside before taking the bandages and wrapping them around and around and around...</p><p>When he was finished every fingertip and on up to his elbow was covered. Completely wrapped in soft, white bandages. Hidden from the world.</p><p>"It's just to protect... To make sure all the scratches have healed..." Hiccup told Toothless, but the pitying look he received informed him that his dragon didn't believe that anymore than he did. The scratches were gone. Replaced by the thick, protective hide.</p><p>Toothless didn't seem interested in talking, though, because he dropped three fish beside Hiccup, thankfully fresh and not regurgitated, and then started a fire. Hiccup smiled and thanked Toothless with a forehead nuzzle when the dragon returned to wrap himself around the boy.</p><p>Hiccup grabbed a stick from their small kindling pile and used it to roast his fish, his mouth watering at the delicious smells. He ate quietly, Toothless's deep breathing and steady heartbeat were comforting and lulling him to sleep as he filled his stomach with the wonderful food.</p><p>It wasn't long before Hiccup finished eating and yawned. Toothless's chest rumbled with a soft croon, and he drew Hiccup closer with his giant paws, cradling him there while keeping his head held high. Hiccup didn't have a single doubt that Toothless would stand guard the whole night if he felt the need.</p><p>Hiccup curled into Toothless's paws and neck as his tail floated around to settle in a protective protective circle. His heavy eyes drifted shut, and his breathing slowed. Maybe when he woke up, he wouldn't feel so broken.</p><p>Toothless touched his nose to Hiccup's forehead once the boy had fallen to sleep. He was happy that Hiccup seemed to be resting peacefully now, but his heart ached for his boy's pain, so Toothless lay awake, watching over his boy even after the last of the sun's light had faded below the horizon.</p><p>Everything was calm and quiet as Toothless sat through the night, troubled by everything that had happened. Eventually, he was pulled from his thoughts by a large figure landing right outside the cave. His ears perked, and his nose twitched, finding a familiar presence. The Chief dragon entered the cave, settling down near Toothless so that Hiccup's small, sleeping form was between them.</p><p><em>"Trouble sleeping, young one?"</em> The giant inquired, his voice deep and rumbling. <em>"You haven't spoken since we hunted last night."</em></p><p>Toothless looked at the older dragon for a long time before finally responding, returning his gaze back to Hiccup. <em>"I wanted him to rest. He would've started asking questions."</em></p><p>The Rumblehorn chuckled.</p><p><em>"...Will he be alright, Skullcrusher?"</em> Toothless asked after a moments hesitation. Skullcrusher sighed, but nodded.</p><p><em>"Give him time. Humans do not adjust to Change quickly."</em> Skullcrusher told him.</p><p><em>"But he isn't human."</em> Toothless replied with an almost smug expression.</p><p><em>"No, not entirely human."</em> Skullcrusher grumbled, snorting at the Night Fury. <em>"But he is young and lost. He has much to learn and no one to guide him. I have never seen anything like him before."</em></p><p><em>"He is Different."</em> Toothless assured. <em>"He isn't like all the other humans. He smells like us, feels like us. He is part of me."</em></p><p><em>"I sense it, too, youngling, but there will be others like the Shadow Man. They will want his power, and they will try to take him from our nest."</em> Skullcrusher warned him.</p><p><em>"Let them try."</em> Toothless growled in return.</p><p><em>"Protecting him will not be easy, and he will not want to stay here forever. He will want to know what he is, and the answer to that question is not on this island."</em> Skullcrusher pressed on, eying Toothless carefully.</p><p><em>"I will stay by his side, wherever he goes. I will protect him."</em> Toothless declared. <em>"I will help him. I will watch him grow, and I will care for him. I will be there."</em></p><p><em>"The path ahead of you is long and treacherous."</em> Skullcrusher told him. <em>"But you have both survived terrible fates. Perhaps, together, you will be twice as strong."</em> The older dragon shifted, and rose to his feet. <em>"The light inside this boy is precious, and one day he will grow strong enough to fight. Until then, the nest will help you to keep him safe."</em></p><p>With that, the Rumblehorn turned and started to walk out of the cave, but Toothless wasn't quite satisfied with their conversation, yet.</p><p><em>"Skullcrusher,"</em> Toothless called, mindful not to be too loud. <em>"Do you think he could be the one? The one from the stories?"</em></p><p>Skullcrusher turned just enough to look Toothless in the eye and then replied, <em>"For both your sake's, I hope he isn't."</em></p><p>And then he was gone, leaving Toothless alone in the cave with his sleeping boy. Toothless snorted, thinking that Skullcrusher's reply wasn't much of an answer, but he decided not to press the matter. Instead, he looked down at Hiccup again.</p><p>Skullcrusher was right. The future they faced was a hard one, but he wasn't going to give up his boy for anything. He would follow Hiccup wherever he wanted to go. As long as they were together, everything would be okay. They were of one soul, after all.</p><p>Toothless found himself truly believing that Hiccup was the one from his peoples' stories. The one they'd been waiting for. Because he wasn't the only one to see the way Hiccup shone, the light that he carried inside. Hiccup was special in every way, and Toothless just knew that his boy was something more than what they all knew.</p><p><em>"Wherever your Destiny leads you, my Prince,"</em> Toothless purred, leaning down to press his forehead to Hiccup's as the boy slept. <em>"I will be there."</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Epilogue: He's A Pirate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Music: </strong>"He's a Pirate" by Klaus Badelt (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of The Black Pearl)</p><p>
  <strong>Epilogue: He's A Pirate</strong>
</p><p>"Land, ho!"</p><p>The call had been met with joyous cheers as every single crew member jumped to attention, running to man the oars and direct the ship towards the island, and he couldn't really blame them. He and his crew had struggled in trying to repair their ship for the past day, unable to make much progress because they were at sea. Their materials were limited, their movement was limited, their sleep was limited, and their patience had been getting more limited with each passing minute.</p><p>The matter of the fact was that he prided himself in being a great navigator. He could spot a storm coming a hundred miles away! But just one day ago, in the middle of the night, a giant storm came out of nowhere. They'd been anchored by a sea stack off the coast of some island, and most everyone had been asleep. The storm drew them towards another island, it seemed though, and, thankfully, they were finally going to have a chance to make some proper repairs.</p><p>When they reached the island, everyone rushed to get the ship tied and anchored on the shore, and when it was done, everyone cheered and took a few moments to rest whether they were on the ship or in the sand.</p><p>He stood at the front of the ship. He had black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, a clean shaven chin, and hardened brown eyes. He kept one leg poised on the bow with his elbows rested on top of his knee as he leaned forward, looking out at the trees. The day was warm, and the sun shone brightly, but the forest still seemed to cast some dark shadows.</p><p>He pushed up and over the bow, jumping off of the ship and down into the sand. He walked forwards, peering around, this way and that. He had a strange feeling about this place... A good strange, he decided, giving a half-smile.</p><p>"Captain Eret, is everything alright?" One of his crew shouted, and Eret turned back to his men with a grin.</p><p>"Of course, lads! Nothing to worry about!" Eret assured as he walked back towards them. "Get some food from the store and collect some fresh water! It's about time we had a proper meal!" This was met with hearty cheers and several men jumping up to fulfill the orders as Captain Eret rejoined his crew by the ship.</p><p>Completely unaware, none of them noticed the two sets of forest green eyes watching them from the trees.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Toothless will all return in:</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sea Of Treasures</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>